Love Wars
by XxJamiexNataliexEtheringtonxX
Summary: Everything's ok for the kids at High School. But, when a girl named Mickie James comes along, it's all about to change. There's friendships on and off, love, heartbreaks, drama, fights, rumours, sounds like a Love War.
1. The First Day

Ok...its Mickie James' first day of school since moving from Richmond, Virginia to Cameron, North Carolina, Mickie is a funny, nice and shy girl and she is very nervous about her first day.

"Well...here it is...man I hope I don't get evils" Mickie said to herself as she walks through the doors of her new High School

While Mickie was on her way to the office to get her time table, a blonde, punk rocker girl run up to her and asked "your the new girl from Virginia right ?"

"Yup...my names Mickie...nice to meet you...urm" before she could ask, the blonde announced herself to Mickie

"Oh my names Ashley...your gonna probably hate it here...coz I certainly do" says Ashley, who laughs and shakes Mickie's hand after saying it

Mickie laughs "ok then...but all schools suck any way so...yeah...lets hope I'm in the same classes as you"

"Yeah...the only friends I have in my classes are Jeff and Trish...although there to busy making googly eyes at eachother although, theres one guy in there who is super duper cute and its Jeff's brother...so I feel weird asking him out" explains Ashley, who looks away from Mickie to the floor after saying it

"Damn...well...I'm gonna go and get my time table...you can wait for me outside the office if you want" offers Mickie

"I can't...sorry...if I'm late to a class or bunk one more class they'll call my mum and dad...they'll ground me and everything...that's how strict they are"

"Woah...my mum would just go on for hours about it...then my dad would go on for about 5-10 minutes...so I'll see you in class...if I'm in the same one" Mickie smiles, waves and walks off to the office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickie arrives at the office and notices a muscular boy with a vicious look and tattooes everywhere sitting outside, Mickie sits down next to him while she waits for Mr McMahon. After about 5-10 minutes of waiting Mickie sighs.

"Man that dude takes forever in his office" moans Mickie, then she notices the cold blue eyes of the boy glaring at her

"Get used to it...he always takes this long" snaps the miserable school boy

"Damn someones stressy" says Mickie under her breath

"What was that ?" snaps the vicious person while glaring at Mickie more than before

"Urm...nothing" Mickie says shaken from the vicious growl and frown from the school boy

"Oh Mickie, your here, now heres your time table so you can go to your lessons, now see ya" Mr McMahon says quickly as he's walking back in the office with the stressed out boy

"Well don't tell me where everything is then" whispers Mickie as Mr McMahon walks in the office with the angry kid

"Man...first day and I'm already confused" as Mickie says that another muscly boy with piercing blue eyes sneaks up on Mickie

"I take it your the new girl from Virginia" asks the mysterious boy

"Oh my god...you scared the crap outta me" says Mickie as she turns around to see the dreamy boy

"Ok...so let's see whatcha got" says the boy as he takes Mickies time table "you've got...French...same as me" the boy smiles at Mickie "oh yeah I'm John by the way"

"Cool...I'm Mickie, nice to meet you John" Mickie smiles at John as they're walking to French

"So I take it you met my best friend Randy outside Mr McMahons office" questions John

"That creepy dude giving me evils and such is your best friend called Randy ?" asks Mickie looking at John in a crazy way

"Yeah...he is pretty cool once you get to know him, oh we're here" explains John as they walk in the French room

"MICKIE !!!...OVER HERE !!!" shouts Ashley as Mickie walks over to her

"Hey Ashley" says Mickie smiling as she sits down next to Ashley

"Oh yeah this is Jeff and Trish...who are now making GOOGLY EYES AT EACH OTHER !!!" explains Ashley with her voice higher and higher as she says what she said

"Oh sorry...I'm Jeff...thats my adorable princess Trish" announces Jeff

"Aww...your so sweet" complements Trish and then they start making out

"Man someone get me a bucket" mocks Ashley then Mickie laughs "so I take it you met John" questions Ashley

"Yup, he seems like a really nice guy, and he's hot" giggles Mickie

"Yes, but not as cute as Matt Hardy" says Ashley quietly

"YOU THINK MY BROTHERS HOT ?!?!?!?" questions Jeff in a really loud voice

"Yeah you gotta problem with that ?" says Ashley as she gives Jeff a oh no you didn't look

"No...not at all, hey me, Matt and Trish were going to the ramps later if you wanna go" Jeff asks Ashley and Mickie

"Sure sound like fun...what about you Micks ?" asks Ashley

"Yeah ok...urm...what are the ramps ?" questioning Mickie having no idea what there saying

"The ramps are well...skating ramps obviously...and nobody really goes there, we just like hang around there and stuff.  
so you wanna come ?"

"Yeah sure ok...so what time are we going ?" asks Mickie

"After school...your mum will be ok with hanging with us right ?" asks Jeff

"Yeah...she did say if anyone asks to hang out that don't seem like evil pervs you can go" explains Mickie

"Well...we're not pervy or evil so...yay you can go" says Ashley then starts doing a celebration dance

Ok...whats gonna happen at the ramps later ?...is Randy really a nice guy ?...will Ashley get with Matt ?...read Chapter 2 and find out...

so that was my first chapter of my first story...whatcha think ? 


	2. The Ramps

Ok its now after school and Mickie is making her way to the Ramps with her new friends Ashley Massaro, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy. What Mickie don't know is that they are meeting over people including John and Randy, they arrive at the Ramps and start bonding with everyone like they do every day at the Ramps.

"Ok guys...this is Mickie" announces Ashley

"Hey guys" says Mickie anxiously waving

"No need to be shy girl, I'm Barbie by the way but call me Kelly if you want to" says Kelly

"I can't help being shy, that's just me" says Mickie

"Well that's obvious the way you were smiling and waving at us shawty" says JTG climbing off one of the ramps

"Right" says Mickie looking at JTG like he's a weirdo

"Don't look at me like that, I'm Jayson by the way, call me JTG" says JTG putting his arm on Mickie's shoulder

"Jayson, stop trying to hit with the ladies you're a terrible flirt" says his best friend

"Dude you just got owned by...what's your name ?" says Mickie

"Oh my names Shad, I'm Jayson's best friend" says Shad

"Why do you keep calling me Jayson ?...call me JTG" says Jayson

"Nah...can't be bothered" says Shad, then he notices people coming "great its them"

"Who, what, who, when, who ?" questions Mickie confused about Shad

"It's them weirdoes who try to act cool and hang round with us but completely fail and keep getting there asses kicked by us" explained Shad

"Damn...so...what do we do ?" asks Mickie

"HIDE !!!" shouts Shad at the top of his voice then everyone hides behind a ramp

"Damn...you're loud" says Mickie holding her ear

"You're gonna have to get used to that Mickie, I'm Candice by the way" says Candice shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you" says Mickie smiling "so how long do we have to stay here ?, it smells like pee" says Mickie

A red head with a massive tattoo on her shoulder laughs "quite a while Mickie, they'll be here looking for us for about 10 minutes and they'll leave, and I'm Amy but you can call me Lita" says Lita

"Hi Lita...nice to meet ya" says Mickie

"Are they gone yet ?" says Matt peering out from behind the ramp ?

"Nope, can't they just hang out at they're Star Trek convension or something ?" questions Mickie

A huge muscly tanned guy laughs at Mickie's comment "I was thinking the same Mickie, I'm Dave by the way" says Dave

"Nice to meet ya Dave" says Mickie shaking Daves hand

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GUYS !!!...GUYS !!!...ANYONE THERE ?!?!?!?!" shouting John whos with Randy then realises they're hiding from the geeky people

"Hey whats up dog ?, want my milk ?, I'm not allowed to drink it, I'm lactose (did I spell it right ?) intollerent" says the geek who has a funny sparkly hat and matching trousers and laughs like a pig

"No, where's Ashley and all that lot ?" asks the creeped out Randy

"No idea, they're not here, well let's go Miz" says the other geek who is wearing really tight jeans and a star trek top

"Ok then Cody" says Miz and then he leaves linked arms with Cody

"Do you think that Mike (Miz) and Cody are gay ?" questions a creeped out John

"Nah they're definitley straight" says a sarcastic Randy

"Shut up man, they might be hiding from them dorks any way, so come on" says John as they walk to the ramps

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys it's John and Randy" says Phil (CM Punk)

Everyone rushes out from the ramp and the last one out from behind the ramp was Mickie then after they all say hi John and Randy notice Mickie just standing a few feet away, they both go up to her.

"Hi Mickie" says John smiling

"Hey John, so you're Randy ?" says Mickie pointing at Randy

"Yeah, are you the girl I snapped at this morning at school ?" asks Randy giving Mickie a I've seen you before look

"Yeah, why were you all stressy outside Mr McMahons office any way ?" questions Mickie

"Because what happened was some geek called Cody started on me then I got pissed and punched him then Mr McMahon went off on one at me when I tried to tell him Cody started the fight but Mr McMahon wouldn't listen so I was really annoyed, sorry for snapping at you earlier" explains Randy

"It's ok Randy" says Mickie smiling then she looks at the time "oh crap I gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Mickie waves and leaves

~ Man that girl is awesome, I wonder if she'll go out with me ~ both John and Randy were thinking the same thing

What's gonna happen between John and Randy when they find out they're both falling for the same girl ?, what's gonna happen when Mickie finds out 2 guys are falling for her ?, will girls be jealous of Mickie ?, find out in the next chapter of Love Wars. 


	3. The Begining Of The Love Triangle

Ok its the next day at school, Mickie got the bus this time with Ashley and Trish, they met everyone else on the bus.  
Mickie sits next to Ashley and Trish sits next to Lita behind them, John and Randy were sitting next to eachother infront of Mickie and Ashley. John and Randy turn around to Mickie and Ashley at the same time.

"Hello ladies" says John and Randy in a flirty way

"Hey guys, what we got first ?" asks Ashley

"IT, yay" says John happy dancing a little

"Wow, I take it you like IT a lot John" says Mickie before she giggles a little

"Yeah, your giggle is cute" says John smiling

"Thanks" says Mickie who starts to blush

"You're welcome, you're blushng" says John

"Am I really ?" says Mickie looking at her reflection on the window

"Yeah Micks, you're blushing" laughs John

"Oh" smiles Mickie looking away, when she turns back both John and Randy are looking at Mickie like they wanna ask her something "urm...do you guys wanna ask me something ?"

"Yeah are you doing anything Saturday night ?" says John and Randy at the exact same time then they look at each other and Mickie looks a bit confused

"Wait, but you, what ?" both boys said it at the same time looking at each other like what the hell

"Woah...Mickie has 2 guys crushing on her on her 2nd day, oh my god" says a shocked Ashley

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, why is she getting all the attention ?, I'm the pretty blonde French Canadian here" says a jealous blonde,  
French Canadian

"Maryse, its only 2 guys, there are plenty of other guys that still think you're sexy and stuff so stop worrying" says her tall blonde friend

"You know what Michelle, 2 guys is 2 to much for me" snaps Maryse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look whos getting jealous over there" says Melina nodding her head towards Maryse

"I knew she'd get jealous at one point, she's like that, I can't believe I was actually friends with her once" says Torrie looking at Maryse

"Hey do you guys think that one day Michelle will lose it with Maryse and beat the holy shit out of her ?" says Victoria peering over the top of Torrie and Melina's seat

"Yeah, isn't it obvious ?, Michelle totally looks like she wants to punch her" says Maria who is sitting next to Victoria also peering over the top of Torrie and Melina's seat

"Great, we're back at prison" moans Jeff

"Hey, school isn't that bad" says Cody who peers over the top of Jeff and Matt's seat

"If you don't piss off, I'll kick your gay little ass" threatens Matt which makes Cody sit back down

"Come on guys, we're here" says Victoria as everyone gets off the bus

Ok whats gonna happen now between John and Randy ?, who's Mickie gonna say yes to ?, will Maryse do anything to Mickie ,  
find out in the next chapter of Love Wars 


	4. Ring The Bell

Ok, everyone is eating lunch now at school and the only ones that are staying silent are John, Randy and Mickie. The only thing that's running round Mickie's mind is the fact that she now knows that 2 guys are begining to like her already and she doesn't know who to go with, the thing that's going round John and Randy's minds is that they can't believe they're best friend likes the same girl, way before Mickie started John and Randy agreed about sharing a mind and you can tell they do since they are thinking the same thing now.

"Hey guys, you ok ?" questions Ashley but Mickie, John and Randy still don't answer

"Damnit, Victoria, we need help here" says Ashley doing the come here hand gesture...I dunno how to explain it...=P

"Ok, what do you want me to do ?, if you want to..." Victoria gets interupted by Ashley

"Ok Vicky it's not voice mail" says Ashley laughing "can you try and get there attention ?" says Ashley still laughing a bit

"Yeah sure" says Victoria as she gets a bottle of water and squirts them in the face

"WHAT THE HELL VICTORIA ?!?!?!?!" shouts John, Randy and Mickie

"Sorry, Ashley wanted me to get you attention" says Victoria sitting back in her seat

"I was just wondering if you guys were ok coz you were just sitting there saying nothing" says Ashley, who's begining to get scared because she don't want them to shout at her

"Ashley, I'll tell you later about it, just not now ok ?" says Mickie

"Ok Micks, so what's wrong with you guys ?" asks Ashley but John and Randy leave in seperate directions

"What's up with John and Randy ?, they never go seperate directions when they leave" says Adam confused

"I have a feeling they both like Mickie" whispers Amy to Adam

"Oh ok then thanks sweetie" says Adam who then kisses Amy

"Can you do that somewhere else I'm eating" says Phil who is a little grossed out by Adam and Amy kissing

"Weird how you don't feel that way when you're kissing me" says Maria

"Well I'm kissing someone not watching someone kiss someone, get me ?" says Phil

"Not really" says Maria as the bell goes then everyone heads to there lesson

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, everyone is in RE. Half of them are sleeping, a few are passing notes around and three of them few people are Mickie,  
John and Randy, the teacher is to busy talking so she doesn't know. John passes a note to Mickie and at the same time Randy passes a note to her. Both of them said the same thing.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday" Mickie passes a note back saying "no" to both of them, then she writes a note to Ashley, who is sleeping, so she throws it at her and Ashley wakes up

"What is it Mickie ?, can't you see I'm sleeping" whispers Ashley

"Just read the god damn note" whispers Mickie turning to the teacher to check if she was looking

Ashley reads the note, it says "Ashley help !...both John and Randy are asking me out on a date and I dunno who to say yes to coz they're best friends and I don't wanna wreck they're friendship" Ashley writes a note and passes it to Mickie and it says "I would say 2 time them but then you'd look like a complete slut, but don't worry, I'll think of something" then Mickie writes back "ok thanks, but what should I say to John and Randy, they've both asked me out on Saturday night and I dunno what to say" then Ashley writes back "Just say you'll think about it" then Mickie writes back "Ok thanks for the advice" after Ashley stops replying Mickie writes back to the boys "I'll think about it" and they both say "ok then" then the bell goes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's now after school and everyone is on MSN. The girls are all in one joint conversation and are talking about boys like every girl does lol.

"So Ashley who do you think is the hottest guy in our year apart from Matt ?" asks Kelly

"Nobody, its just Matt, Matt and ugh...MATT !!! lol" replies Ashley

"Mickie, now we all know who we have a crush on, who do you have a crush on ?" asks Trish

"I dunno, but I think John Cena and Randy Orton are kinda hot" replies Mickie and as she says it the boys join the conversation, including John and Randy

"Aww...Mickie has a crush on John and Randy...SLUT !!!" says Matt

"Wtf Matt" says Mickie

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD" says John

"YEAH STOP BEING SUCH A PRICK IN LIFE" says Randy

"Jesus christ guys it was a joke" says Matt

"But still Matt...your a prick lol" says John

"Hey don't call him a prick" says Ashley

"WILL ALL OF YOUS JUST SHUT UP !!!" says Victoria who's finding it annoying

"Right...so who has a crush on me ?" says Jayson

"None of your buisness" says Kelly

Jayson scrolls up to find Kelly saying she has a crush on Jayson and he replies to Kelly "I knew you had a crush on me Kelly...I knew you couldn't resist a sexy man like me"

"J...shut up" says Shad then everyone types messages saying "lol"

"Man Jayson got fucking owned" says Jeff

"Jeff...you dont want to get in trouble for swearing on MSN again do you ?" says Matt

"Shut up you little geek" says Jeff

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" everyone starts writing that while Jeff and Matt argue on MSN, after the fight everyone goes offline, except for John and Randy who both ask Mickie to stay for a minute

"Urm...what do you guys want ?...I'm tired" says Mickie whos nodding off on her computer chair

"Ok who do you prefer...me or John ?" asks Randy

"Randy...can we talk about this tomorrow ?...I'm so tired" says Mickie trying to keep herself awake

"No we wanna know now" says John

"Guys...just talk about it tomorrow ok...now good night" says Mickie and before John or Randy could say anything she signs out

"She so prefers me" boasts Randy

"In your dreams Orton" says John

"Fine...we'll fight tomorrow and see who she prefers" says Randy who's pissed off at John's comment

"Dude don't get all serious...we all know she prefers me" says John

"You have made a huge mistake Cena...fight me tomorrow" says Randy and before John could say no he signed off then John signed off

Uh oh...what's gonna happen at school tomorrow between John and Randy ?...what's gonna happen when Mickie finds out it's about her ?...read the next chapter of Love Wars 


	5. The Final Decision and The War Begins

Ok it's the next day at school and Mickie hopes she doesn't see John and Randy as she walks on the bus, she saw both of them and sighed, but then realised they're sitting about 5 seats away from each other. Mickie sits next to Candice.

"Hey Candice" says Mickie as she sits down

"Hey Micks, do you know what happened between John and Randy ?" asks Candice looking at John then Randy after she says it

"Well not exactly, but they both have a crush on me I think or might have seen the message I said about them last night on MSN" says Mickie

"What about you saying they're both hot ?" asks Candice once again looking at John then Randy after she finishes speaking

"Yeah, but they were asking who I prefer between them" says Mickie whos trying to figure out exactly what happened last night

"Woah, they both like you, damn Mickie, well I'd say go with John, coz I like Randy" says Candice

"Ok then thanks for the advice Candice" says Mickie

"You don't have to call me Candice ya know, you can call me Candi if you want" says Candice

"Ok then, like you call me Micks" says Mickie

"Yeah, great, back at the gates of hell, like what Mr Taker says" says Candice

"That guy scares the hell outta me" says Mickie

"Yeah, but he's cool, not as cool as Mr Austin or Mr Johnson" says Candice as she gets off the bus with Mickie

"Yeah I know, Mr Austin is mega jokes though, when I was on my way to next lesson with Ashley on my first day he sprayed beer in Mr McMahons face" says Mickie then laughs a bit at the end and then Candice laughs to

"Yeah, we better get to class before we're late" says Candice as they walk to class

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickie and Candice finally get to History and sit down with Ashley and Trish, John and Randy stare at Mickie non stop and Mickie feels a little freaked out.

"Hey Micks, why are John and Randy staring at you like there vampires wanting to suck your blood ?" asks Trish getting a little creeped out at John and Randy

"It's coz they both have a crush on me and shit, but the thing is, I kinda like them both and I dunno who to choose, Candi told me to go with John since she likes Randy" explains Mickie who is really creeped out now

"Wait, I've got it, go on a date with both of them, but go with one on Friday and one on Saturday, then you'll find out who is the perfect guy" says Ashley, after she finishes saying it she smiles and taps her head because she thinks she's smart

"Can't you just do a Perfect Guy Idol or something" jokes Trish then Mickie glares at her

"Shut up Trish this is serious shit" snaps Mickie ?

"Geez, sorry" says Trish then carries on with her work

"Right, so who should I go out with first ?" asks Mickie

"Go out with John on Saturday coz he's staying round mine on Friday night" says Jeff

"Ok, what's Randy doing on Saturday night ?" asks Mickie

"He's going out with his girlfriend so he can break up with her" says Jeff, after he says it he realises what he said and covers his mouth in an "oh shit" kind of way

"Was I supposed to hear that ?" asks Mickie very confused

"Randy has a girlfriend ?" asks Ashley who is also confused

"Wait, if Randy has a girlfriend, why didn't he tell any of us ?" asks Trish who's starting to think Jeff is a liar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Randy, you could at least let me go out with Mickie, you have a girlfriend remember ?" asks John then Randy gets a blank look on his face and John gets a bit pissed off and raises his voice a bit "You know who I'm talking about, Layla El" says John who gives Randy a look because he still looks blank, after about 2 minutes of looking blankly at John, Randy finally speaks.

"Yeah I remember, but I'm breaking up with her so I can be with Mickie" says Randy then after he gives John a look like he's saying "good idea hah ?"

"No Randy, remember that time when I told you I liked Maria ?, you started to like her a week later, I dunno why you get like this every time I like a girl, you've been like this since we started High School which was what, 2 years ago ?, so just stop being an idiot and start being the Randy that I call my best friend, coz what you are now and what you have been since the start of High School, you're not the Randy that I called my best friend, you're just acting like a bastard" says John, when he finishes speaking he finally breathes, after about 5 minutes Randy punches John and storms out the classroom,  
everyone looks at Randy then looks at John, including the teacher, then John walks out the classroom holding his head

"Maria, what just happened ?" asks a confused Ashley

"Well, John and Randy both like Mickie, they were talking about it then John said some stuff like he wasn't acting like the Randy he called his best friend and bla bla bla then Randy punched him and stormed out and I think John's gonna go to his secret hiding place, I know where it is since I went out with him in the first year" explains Maria and after she sighs

"Oh my god, well I've made my decision, I'm going with John" says Mickie before she runs out to find John

"Ria, where exactly is John's secret hiding place ?" asks Ashley

"Ssh, it's a secret, I can't tell anyone where it is" says Maria then the bell goes for break

What will John do to Randy when he sees him ?, will Mickie find John ?, what will Randy do when he finds out Mickie's gonna ask John out ?, will John say yes despite what happened between him and Randy ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out 


	6. It's Over But It's Not Over

Ok it's now break at school, Mickie is hiding in the bathroom crying, after 5 minutes Melina finds her.

"Hello, are you ok in there ?" asks Melina knocking on the door of the thingy Mickies in

"Just go away, leave me alone, I just wanna stay here" says Mickie struggling to talk coz she's crying so much

"Mickie ?, is that you ?" asks Melina

"Yeah, now just go away Mel" says Mickie

"How do you know it's me ?" asks Melina confused and looking for a gap in the door

"Who else wouldn't recodnise the fluffy boots ?" asks Mickie who laughs a bit

"Good point, but tell me what's wrong please ?" says Melina

"Ok, come in here" says Mickie as she opens the door and then shuts it fast after Melina goes in

"So, what's up Micks ?" asks Melina who hugs Mickie after saying it

"Ok, well you know John and Randy had that small fight in History ?" says Mickie starting to tear up again

"Honey, it's not your fault, John and Randy have fights sometimes over girls" says Melina

"How do you know I think I caused them to fight ?" asks Mickie looking at Melina weird

"Don't look at me like that, I've had this conversation a gazillion times" says Melina flicking her hair after she said it

"Right, but any way, who else has made John and Randy fight like that ?" asks Mickie wiping her tears

"Well, Maria was one, I was at one point and now its you" says Melina

"Right, so how long has this been going on ?" asks Mickie worrying about the whole thing

"Since the start of High School, now we're in 11th grade, so it's been 2 years since John and Randy's friendship has been messing up" says Melina

"Man, have you seen John or Randy ?" asks Mickie then she hears screaming ouside the bathroom and then she rushes out with Melina and sees John and Randy fighting, John's head is bleeding and Randy's right eye is swelling up and there punching eachother non stop. Melina and Mickie go to Victoria and Layla to find out what was going on

"Yo Vicky what's going on with John and Randy ?" asks Melina

"Ok, John confronted Randy about History and then they got in an argument about Mickie and then they got in a fight" says Victoria

"Wait, it was about Mickie ?" asks Layla who is starting to tear up

"I feel your pain girl" says Mickie "I feel really bad for wrecking there friendship"

"That's not the only thing you ruined, you ruined my relationship with Randy, go anywhere nears Randy I'll fucking kill ya,  
you got it ?" snaps Layla who then storms off crying

"Man why did I have to move from Virginia" says Mickie who runs off crying

"Should I go after her ?" asks Melina

"I'd leave her alone for a while" says Victoria putting her hand on Melina's shoulder watching Mickie run, after another 2 minutes of watching John and Randy fighting, Mr McMahon sees them and then everyone runs away except for John and Randy who don't realise Mr McMahon has caught them

"BREAK IT UP NOW !!!" yells Mr McMahon then John and Randy stop fighting and imediatly stand up and say "morning Mr McMahon"

"YOU TWO, MY OFFICE NOW !!!" shouts Mr McMahon whos face is as red as a tomato coz of anger and shouting, the boys make there way to Mr McMahons office and arrive 5 minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok the boys are at Mr McMahons office now, Mr McMahon is walking up and down mumbling to himself while John and Randy sit there watching Mr McMahon holding there head, Mr McMahon stops walking forwards and backwards talking to himself and slams his hands on the desk glaring at John and Randy with rage in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing fighting in them halls ?...WHAT WERE YOU DOING ?!?!?!" shouts Mr McMahon

"Fighting" says Randy rolling his eyes

"SHUT UP !!!, I've had about enough of you Orton, one more word and YOU'RE EXPELLED" says Mr McMahon (you know it sounds better as "you're fired"...=P)

"So, how long you gonna be moaning about us fighting when we're on the wrestling team ?" asks John bored out of his head

"It doesn't matter if you're on the wrestling team, YOU DON'T FIGHT IN THESE PREMISES...YOU FIGHT IN THE RING !!!" yells Mr McMahon as red as a tomato

"Right, whatever can we go now ?" asks Randy who is also bored out of his head

"Ok fine, but if this happens again...YOU'RE SUSPENDED !!!" yells Mr McMahon as they leave (nope You're Fired still sounds right...=P)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Randy make there way to Geography not talking and after about 2 minutes of silence John speaks.

"Dude, why are you acting like this ?" asks John

"Acting like what ?" asks Randy acting like he has no idea what John's saying

"Like ever since the start of High School you've suddenly been liking the same girls as me and everything, you never used to be like that, I mean...what happened ?" asks John giving Randy a "tell the truth" look

"In High School you gotta change and that's exactly what I did and if you don't like it, don't even talk to me or consider me as a best friend" snaps Randy before storming off ahead

Oh my god, what's gonna happen next between John and Randy ?, how does John feel about what Randy just said ?, will Mickie ever talk to John and Randy ?, what will happen when Mickie asks out her choice ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out 


	7. Now This Is Personal

Right, it's after school now and instead of getting on the bus John walks home, Mickie was about to get on the bus with Ashley and Trish but sees John and catches up with him instead. Mickie manages to catch up with John.

"Hey" says Mickie

"Hey" says John

"Do you hate me ?" asks Mickie

"No, I hate Randy, I can't believe he did this" says John

"Did what ?" asks Mickie as they sit on some random bench

"He changed, in a bad way" says John putting his head in his hands

"What do you mean by changed in a bad way ?" asks Mickie

"Like, what ever girl I like he suddenly likes and asks her out before I do, this is the 3rd time he's done this, and he done it while going out with another girl" says John with his head still in his hands

"I know, that's why I don't wanna go out with him, I wanna be with you" says Mickie, after she says it John sits up and looks into Mickie's eyes and Mickie looks into John's eyes and after 2 minutes they kiss passionately (did I spell that right ?...=P) for about 5 minutes.

"So...does this mean we're going out ?" asks John awkwardly

"Yeah it does" says Mickie smiling then they kiss again for a while, when they stop the kiss John looks at the time and says he has to go then they both make there way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's the next day at school and everyone is wondering why John and Mickie were so happy when they got on the bus until they saw them kissing, on the way to first period Randy goes to confront Mickie since she was on her own while John was walking to a different class.

"Hey Mickie" says Randy who sneaked up on Mickie and Mickie jumps

"Hey Randy, you scared the crap outta me" says Mickie "so whats up ?"

"Why are you going out with John ?" asks Randy

"Well, I found out you were with Layla and since people were saying John and you liked me I went with John since you were with Layla" says Mickie nervously

"But I'm not with her now am I ?, so go out with me" says Randy

"I can't Randy I'm with John, sorry, we can still be friends though right ?" says Mickie smiling and hoping he says yes,  
but instead Randy kisses her and John sees since he got sent out of his lesson

"WHAT THE HELL ?!?!?!" shouts John whos crushed by what he just saw

"John, that was him I swear" says Mickie getting tears in her eyes, then she realises Layla saw to

"What did I tell you ?, you stay away from Randy or you're dead, but since you didn't listen to a word I said, I guess you will be dead" snaps Layla before she beats up Mickie and storms off, John looks at Mickie for a few seconds then looks at Randy for another few seconds, then Randy runs off and John kneels down by Mickie glaring at Randy who's running down the hall.

"Mickie, did Randy really kiss you or are you two timing me ?" asks John still glaring down the hall

"John, he kissed me I swear on my life he did kiss me, I'm not a two timer I swear" says Mickie getting tears in her eyes

"Right, ok, so why did Layla beat you up ?" asks John helping Mickie up

"Coz when you and Randy were fighting yesterday she found out you guys were fighting over me then she got pissed off and wants me to stay away from Randy" says Mickie struggling to stand on her own two feet because of the pain from being beaten up by Layla

"Damn, so what just happened with you and Randy ?" asks John

"Well, he asked why I was going out with you and I said because I found out you and Randy liked me and I found out he was with Layla so I went with you then he asked me out and I said no because I'm with you and I asked to be friends then he kissed me" says Mickie out of breath from talking, John sighs and it's silent for a moment then as he was about to say something Matt comes running down the hall

"Mickie, where have you been ?, the lesson started 10 minutes ago and the teacher is freaking out coz he hates late people"  
says a panicking Matt

"I was on my way to the lesson then Randy come up to me, asked me out, kissed me then I got beaten up by Layla for it and I've been here telling John what was going on because he saw Randy kiss me" says Mickie

"Ok then, but come on" says Matt before he grabs Mickies hand and runs to Maths

"Well, see ya Mickie" says John waving as he sits back down on a bench thats outside the classroom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt and Mickie make it to Maths and the Maths teacher flipped out on Mickie for about 10 minutes then Mickie got detention and sat down really annoyed.

"Mickie, you'll get used to it, I get detentions from him all the time, no big deal" says Ashley

"Ashley, it's not just that" says Mickie

"Then what's wrong then Micks ?" asks Candice

"It's John and Randy, me and John are going out and then Randy asked why and I told him it was because he had a girlfriend then he said he broke up with her then he asked me out and I said no because I was going out with John and he kissed me infront of John then Layla saw and beat the crap outta me" says Mickie finally breathing after what she said

"Damn, hey I'm having a sleepover on Friday you guys wanna come ?" asks Maria, everyone says yes except for Mickie

"Come on Mickie, it'll be fun" says Melina then they all start begging for Mickie to come

"Ok fine I'll come" says Mickie smiling then they all start saying yay and the maths teacher shouts at them

"That guy is such a miserable bastard" says Lita out loud

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN ?" yells the maths teacher getting in Lita's face

"You don't wanna get in my face boy, I'll slap you silly" says Lita

"GET OUT NOW !!!" yells the maths teacher still in Lita's face

"I CAN'T EXACTLY WHEN YOU'RE IN MY FACE !!!" says Lita before shuving him out of the way and storming out

"Damn is Lita always like that with teachers ?" asks Mickie

"Yeah, well the stupid teachers obviously, the ones that are ok with her she's ok with them" says Kelly

"GUYS SHUT UP LITA'S ARGUING WITH THE TEACHER !!!" shouts Jeff then everyone is silent so they can hear the argument

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STOP GETTING IN MY FACE !!!" shouts Lita trying to get out of the maths teacher's face

"STOP MISBEHAVING THEN !!!" shouts the maths teacher still in Lita's face

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK YOU'RE HARD GETTING IN A 16 YEAR OLDS FACE !!!" shouts Lita who then runs in the classroom to get her bag

"GET BACK OUT HERE NOW !!!" shouts the maths teacher

"Ok then" says Lita as she walks out again then walks away from the class room

"COME BACK HERE NOW YOUNG LADY !!!" shouts the maths teacher

"BITE ME !!!" shouts Lita walking off

Lol, how much trouble with Lita get in for doing what she did in Maths ?, will Randy keep trying to get Mickie away from John ?, will Layla get over Randy, will Mickie and Layla ever be friends again ?, will John get revenge for what Randy did to Mickie ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars and find out. 


	8. Love, Sex, Uh oh

Ok it's now Friday, nothing really happened on Thursday. It's after school and the girls are now at Maria's house for her sleepover, the guys are at Maria's boyfriend Phil's house, the boys found out about the sleepover after Maria told Phil about the sleepover then Punk told the others and the boys are planning how to spy on them.

"Dude can't we just read the Spying On Girls Sleepovers For Idiots book ?" asks Jeff

"No Jeff, reading is boring" snaps Phil carrying on blabbing about the plan while Jeff secretly reads the book then Phil notices "put...the book...DOWN !!!" says Phil with his voice getting louder and louder

"Wait I found a brilliant one, sneak in Ria's back yard and climb in her tree so we can see the girls in her bedroom" says Jeff tapping his head like he's saying he's smart

"That's a brilliant idea Jeff, lets go" says Phil then everyone goes to Maria's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys are now in the tree in Maria's back garden and they can see the girls just talking and stuff.

"Man, this is boring, we've been sitting here for half an hour and nothing, we might as well go" moans Christian trying to climb out of the tree but John Morrison grabs him

"Dude, get back up here somethings happening" says John pulling Christian back up

"I think they're playing Truth or Dare coz Torrie is walking towards the window" says Adam, after he says it all the boys start hiding behind the parts of the trees where there covered in leave, Torrie starts looking at the tree then as she was going back in she heard a sneeze then she looked back and went back in

"Oh thank god she didn't see us" says Shad "oh yeah who sneezed ? coz I didn't" everyone shakes there heads like there saying "no"

"Well if it wasn't any of us, who was it ?" asks Jayson looking round then he sees Cody and Miz climbing down from the tree then all the boys look down and see them

"Why in the hell did you follow us here ?" asks John Cena

"We wanted to see the ladies" says Mike trying to look sexy (lol in his dreams...no offence if you think he is)

"Well these ladies are way out of your league" says Dave nodding his head

"Oh no there not" says Cody

"Oh yes they are" says Jeff

"Ok this isn't a pantomime" snaps Matt finding it annoying

"Hello boys" says Maria holding a water gun

"NOW GIRLS !!!" shouts Candice squirting them with waters guns with Maria, Ashley, Torrie and Trish while the others are throwing water balloons except for Mickie whos just standing there laughing

"Mickie, you have the honors of using the hose" says Maria giving Mickie the hose

"Urm, sure ok then, thanks" says Mickie who looks at the hose for a second then smiles and squirts the boys laughing while the others girls laugh

"What were you guys doing here with Mike and Cody ?" asks Victoria looking at the guys weird

"They followed us here, and they should leave" says Chris looking at Mike and Cody

"Fine, we'll go, let's go Cody" says Mike

"Ok then Miz" says Cody then they link arms and leave

"Are Mike and Miz gay ?" asks Mickie confused

"That's a question we're all waiting for an answer for" says John laughing

"So, should we go or can we stay ?" asks Adam

"Should the guys stay ?" asks Maria then all the girls say yeah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is eating pizza watching a movie, they're watching Juno (ok I was thinking of the film Juno after seeing a car advert with a song from there...=P). Every couple there is are cuddling up.

"So, are the guys staying for the night or just for a while" asks Mickie cuddling John

"They can stay for the night if they want to" says Maria cuddling Phil, then all the guys say yeah and half an hour later the film finishes.

"So...what to do now" says Ashley who then turns to the phone and smiles

"Ashley, I know what you're thinking, we can't do prank calls" says Maria

"Aww man why ?, we always do prank calls at sleepovers" says Candice pouting

"Coz I'm trying to keep the phone bill down" says Maria

"Fair enough, what can we do ?" says Jeff really bored

"Shall we go out and play Knock Down Ginger (Ding Dong Ditch)" says Matt doing a cheeky smile

"No, remember the last time we did that ?, I nearly got bitten on my behind by a rottweiler" snaps Jeff putting his hands on his behind, then everyone laughs "its not funny"

"It is a little, but if he did then it wouldn't be" says Melina

"But it was funny when he nearly got bitten coz he shit himself" says Shad laughing a bit

"Yeah that was funny but it weren't funny coz he stank of shit all day" says Jayson

"Ok can we stop talking about that now ?" says Jeff still with his hands on his behind and the girls are giggling "shut up"

"Sorry Jeff" says Victoria trying to control her laughing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok its about 12am now and everyone is asleep except for John and Mickie.

"Hey can you sleep ? I can't" whispers Mickie

"No I can't either" whispers John

"Oh, so are you and Randy not friends anymore coz of me ?" asks Mickie

"It's not just you, it's Randy, he keeps liking the same girls I do and he's been like it since the begining of High School and he says he's changed coz that's what your supposed to do when you start High School and that's just bull shit coz I've never changed and neither has the other people that went to the same schools as me" whispers John

"Aww man, so you don't think that you'll be friends again" asks Mickie who hugs John

"No I don't think so" whispers John who sighs before saying it

"Aww man, that's really bad, Randy sounds like a dick head" whispers Mickie

"I know, I wish I realised it sooner than later" whispers John, John and Mickie start to look into eachothers eyes then they start kissing for a while then...it happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, it's about 10am and everyone just starts to wake up except for John and Mickie. Ashley, Maria and Kelly go in the kitchen with Matt, Phil and Jayson to get some breakfast.

"Yo, did any of you guys hear anything...odd...last night ?" asks Jayson

"When you say odd, do you mean like...you know what noises ?" asks Matt

"Yeah, I could hear them...you know what noises" says Jayson rubbing his eyes coz he's still tired

"Me too, did you guys hear them you know what noises last night ?" asks Matt

"Yeah I did, Ashley did you ?" asks Maria

"Yaha, Kelly ?" says Ashley

"Yup, Punk did you hear any you know what noises last night ?" asks Kelly

"Yeah I sure did, I think I know who it was ?" says Phil then they all gather round and ask who

"Punk, who was it that we think heard them do you know what ?" asks Maria

"John Cena and Mickie James were doing it" says Phil then they gasp except for Punk then Shad and Eve walk in

"Ok what are ya'll gasping and OMGing at ?" asks Eve

"Trust me Eve, you don't really wanna know" says Ashley

"Ok then, oh yeah did any of you hear people...doing it last night ?" asks Eve

"Ok maybe you do know what we're OMGing and gasping at" says Ashley

"Ok guys who was it ?" asks Shad grabing an apple then takes a bite

"It was...John and Mickie" whispers Kelly, then Shad spits the apple on Kelly "urm...eww"

"Dang, sorry about that" says Shad slowing stepping away before Kelly flips out

"When I'm done with my shower...you are so dead" says Kelly who then walks upstairs to have a shower, then Phil puts his hand on Shad's shoulder

"Good luck my friend" says Punk then he walks out the kitchen and back into the living room

Ok has everyone found out that John and Mickie done it on Maria's couch ?, what's gonna happen when John and Mickie find out they know ?, what will Kelly do to Shad ?, will it be really bad ?, what's gonna happen when Randy finds out John and Mickie done it ?, read Chapter 9 of Love Wars. 


	9. Meeting The Queen Bee

Ok, everyone is now awake except for John and Mickie, it's now 11am and everyone is awake talking in the kitchen about last night, after about half an hour John and Mickie wake up.

"Morning" says Mickie smiling

"Morning" says John smiling, then he realises what he done with Mickie last night and where he did it "Urm...Mickie"

"Yeah John" says Mickie still smiling

"You know we...ugh...did it last night ?" asks John starting to look all anxious and paranoid

"Yeah...wait did you do it unprotected ?...coz I need a pill otherwise" says Mickie, then John looks and realises that he did.

"Yeah but it's not just that...we've done it on Maria's couch" says John begining to freak out like mad then Mickie slaps him

"Get a hold of yourself I'm the one thats meant to be panicking the most" snaps Mickie then everyone walks in staring at Mickie and John then they realise the others are behind them so they turn around slowly and smile "morning" they both said

"We know what you did last night" says Jayson shaking his head smirking

"What did we do last night ?" says Mickie slowly going back under the bed sheet

"Mickie, don't try and hide it" says Ashley laughing

"Hide what ?" says Mickie hiding herself

"Mickie, stop hiding it, we all heard you and John last night" says Shad rolling his eyes

"Ok fine, we did it ok" snaps Mickie sitting up then realises and covers herself then all the guys start whistling

"SHUT UP SHE'S MINE !!!" shouts John covering Mickie

"Yeah, I'm his" says Mickie nodding her head

"Yeah, you should get some clothes on" says John Morrison then they all laugh while Mickie and John go red and give them evils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok everyone is at the mall now, the girls are shopping while the boys are hanging arouund waiting for them.

"Hey, do you think I should get a car ?" asks Jeff looking at some display car

"Jeff, you've gotta motor bike already" says Matt

"Yeah, but you have a car and a motor bike" says Jeff

"Yeah...well...damnit I can't think of anything to say" says Matt

"I thought you wouldn't, so John...how was it with Mickie last night ?" says Jeff winking and nudging John's arm

"Why do you guys wanna know ?, Maria's already pissed at me and Mickie for doing it on her couch" says John

"So, what does that have to do with anything ?, just tell us what it was like" says Jeff

"Ok fine, it was good ok" says John rolling his eyes and hoping for them to stop asking about it

"Good ?, is that it ?" says Christian giving John a look

"What do you want me to say then ?" says John giving Christian a look

"Like...FREAKIN' AMAZIN' !!!" says Christian then everyone around where they are looks at him "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me" after he says that Christian walks anxiously into the bathroom while every still stares, when he gets in there everyone carries on shopping and the boys laugh histerically.

"What's so funny boys ?" asks Maria looking at the boys like they're from a nut house (not as in what you eat as in crazy)

"Christian" says Phil trying to control his laughing

"What about my bunny boo ?" asks Victoria giving Phil a look

"You're bunny boo ?" asks everyone looking at Victoria like shes weird

"So you're the one that Christian keeps giving flowers to ?" says John Morrison pointing at Victoria in shock

"Yeah and yeah, why is it so shocking ?" asks Victoria

"Coz...well...we never saw it coming with you...and Christian, to be honest, I thought you would end up with Dave" says Melina

"But she would be too late any way, coz me and Torrie are dating" says Dave then he kisses Torrie

"Woah, since when ?" says Ashley looking confused

"Since, 5 minutes ago" say Torrie smiling

"So that's where you went" says both Lita and Adam at the same thing

"How'd you get away with doing it at the mall ?" asks Kelly

"What ?, we didn't do it, we just made out" says Dave giving Kelly a look

"Man, is this like a 2 minute love story or something coz if it is then I've gotta do this" says Ashley before she kissed Matt

"Woah...you beat me to it" says Matt before kissing Ashley back

"Man, everyones kissing and I feel like I'm the odd one out" says Jayson

"You're not the only one J" says Kelly

"Ok...urm...you wanna make out ?" asks Jayson doing a cheeky smile

"Urm...ok" says Kelly before they start making out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eww look at them sex pests over there" says Maryse nodding her head towards them

"Hey isn't that the girl who had 2 guys crushing on her ?" asks Michelle

"Yeah, I hope John and Randy still think I'm hot, and I hope Mickie gets beaten" says Maryse glaring at John and Mickie

"Don't we all, she's like getting all the attention coz she's the new girl from Virginia" says Michelle also glaring at John and Mickie, then Mickie notices Michelle and Maryse glaring at her so she stops kissing John and walks over to them

"Hey, if you've gotta problem, just say it to my face rather than glare at me all day" snaps Mickie

"Maryse does have a problem with you" says Michelle

"Alright she doesn't need a translator thanks she can talk for herself" says Mickie

"Well she is a French Canadian" says Michelle

"Yeah, she's a French CAN-A-DI-AN, not just French" says Mickie

"Ugh, fine you wanna know what my problem is ?" snaps Maryse getting in Mickie's face

"Go on, spit it out" says Mickie getting in Maryse's face

"It's the fact that guys are falling for you and not me" snaps Maryse

"Is that it ?" says Mickie before she bursts out laughing

"This isn't funny" snaps Maryse

"Well it is, coz that's just pathetic, you can't hate on someone for having a few guys crush on ya" says Mickie

"Well I am so techniquely you can" says Maryse

"But, it's a pathetic excuse to hate someone so just tell me the real reason" says Mickie rolling her eyes

"That is the real reason" says Maryse

"Damn, you're so pathetic" says Mickie walking off

"Hey don't talk to my Playboy Bunny like that" shouts Mike, Mickie turns around and realises Miz said it and he's hugging Maryse, Mickie walks back over to Miz, Maryse and Michelle.

"Did you just say you're Playboy Bunny ?" asks Mickie, then she bursts out laughing "dang and you moan about me having John and Randy crushing on me, wow you must have been desperate" Mickie starts wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hey at least she doesn't work in Hooters" says Mike laughing then Cody shows up and starts laughing (I watched Big Daddy on the last day of school so I was just thinking of that...=P...it's a sick film...=D)

"Haha how cute ?, where did you get that cuss from ?, Big Daddy ?" says Mickie "if I were you Mike, I'd start thinking of your OWN insults, and I don't work in Hooters so you obviously got that off Big Daddy" after saying that Mickie walks off

"Urm...Mickie...sorry about forgetting to tell you about that" says Ashley looking away nervously

"Forgetting to tell me about what ?" says Mickie looking at Ashley like she's crazy

"The girl you were just just owning...that's Maryse Ouellet" says Ashley

"Yeah so...she's just a desperate bitch" says Mickie rolling her eyes

"Yeah, well she's like the Queen Bee of the school, it's like she owns it" says Ashley

"So...I've had girls like that in the school I went to in Virginia, they had no harm on me" says Mickie

"Mickie, you don't understand" says Ashley putting her hand on Mickie's shoulder "Melina, tell her the story"

"Ok, me and Maryse were like BFF's and then we started High School, all the guys thought she was the hottest girl in the world, then she had this attitude where whatever girl that started having a crush on a guy that thought Maryse was hot, she would humiliate them infront of the whole school, then I started like John Morrison who thought Maryse was hot, then she turned on me and we're like enemies now so I'd watch out Mickie, she can get the whole school against you" says Melina

"The whole school ?, oh please, girls said that back home in Virginia all the time but they never made it happen" says Mickie rolling her eyes

"Mickie I'm being serious here, I was a victim once, all of us have been victims of Maryse, well not the guys" says Melina

"Yeah even Michelle and Layla have been victims, and they're all like BFF's now" says Maria

"Look guys, I know how to handle bitches like Maryse so don't worry, I've got it all figured out" says Mickie

Has Mickie really got it all figured out ?, will Maryse turn the whole school against her ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out. 


	10. The End Is Near

**It's the next day now, it's Sunday and everyone is at the beach. The girls are tanning and watching the boys play volley ball at the same time. John Cena, Jeff, Matt, Jayson and Shad are on 1 team and Adam, Christian, Dave, Phil and John Morrison are on the other.**

"So girls, who do you think is gonna win ?" asks Ashley watching the game

"I've got 5 dollars on Adams's team" says Victoria putting her money down

"So it's a bet now ?, ok I've got 5 on Cena's team" says Ashley putting her money next to Victoria's

"I've got a fiver on Adam's team" says Lita putting her money with Victoria's

"I've got 5 dollars for Adam's team" says Maria putting her money with Victoria and Lita's

"Yeah well...I've got 5 on Cena's team" says Kelly putting her money with Ashley's

"5 on Adam's team, who's with me, Vicky, Lita and Maria ?" says Melina putting her money with Victoria, Lita and Maria's

"I am" says Torrie putting 5 dollars with Victoria, Lita, Maria and Melina's money

"Come one girls, theres only 2 for Cena's team, someone else bet for Cena's team" says Kelly pouting

"I've got a fiver for Cena's team" says Eve putting her money down

"Ok, 5 for Cena's team" says Trish putting her money down

"Come on Mickie, please ?" says Ashley doing a puppy dog face

"What about Candice to ?, please Candice" says Kelly doing a puppy dog face

"Ok, fine, even though I don't believe in betting, I'm betting for Cena's team" says Mickie putting her money down

"There, 5 for Cena's team, happy ?" says Candice rolling her eyes putting her money down

"Ok, whats up Candi ?" asks Mickie

"Don't call me that Mickie" snaps Candice

"Alright what's your problem Candice ?" asks Mickie confused

"It's the fact that Randy isn't falling for me and he hasn't gotten over you" snaps Candice

"What ?, so why are you mad at me and John then ?" asks Mickie still confused

"Because Randy is in love with you and you're with John and he wants to kill John so he can be with you" says Candice

"Wait a second, Randy is still in love with me and wants to murder John so he can be with me ?" asks Mickie

"Yeah that's what I just said" snaps Candice

"Right, so what does that have to do with being mad at me and John ?" asks Mickie

"Well lets see, you came here, John and Randy fell for you, coz of you they started fighting and they're not friends any more, now Randy is ignoring me and keeps talking about you and planning to murder John, both John and Randy are my friends, and if you coming here means 1 of there lives are at risk, I might as well leave" says Candice before walking away crying

"Oh my god" says Mickie

"Micks, are you ok ?" asks Maria

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OK !!!" shouts Mickie before running off in tears, the guys come over to the girls

"Hello ladies" says Jayson

"Hey" says all the girls rolling there eyes

"Ok, what's up with you guys ?" asks Jeff

"Candice and Mickie had an argument about John and Randy" says Ashley sighing

"As in me or as in Cena ?" asks John

"As in Cena" says Melina

"Why did Mickie and Candice have an argument about me and Randy ?" asks John Cena

"Coz Candice said to Mickie that Randy isn't falling for her coz of you and Mickie" says Kelly

"Why is it our fault though ?" asks John confused

"Coz Randy hasn't gotten over Mickie and he wants to kill you coz you're with Mickie and apparently Randy is ignoring Candice coz of that" says Lita

"Damn, I'll talk to her later" says John

"Ok then, so...who won the Volley Ball game ?" asks Maria trying to make everyone forget about what happened with Mickie and Candice

"Oh we won the game" says Adam smiling

"Crap" snaps Ashley, Kelly, Eve and Trish

"Thank you girlys" says Lita taking the cash

"Did you girls bet on the game again ?" asks Phil rolling his eyes

"Well why else would I be scrapping 55 dollars towards me, Maria, Victoria, Melina and Torrie ?" says Lita rolling her eyes

"You probably dug 110 dollars up and you shared it between you" says Phil

"That or we done a bet, so how exactly are we gonna share out 55 dollars when there's 5 of us" says Lita

"11 dollars each, duh" says Torrie as they start sharing it out

**What will John say to Mickie ?, will Mickie and Candice be friends again ?, will Candice start hanging around with Maryse or will she still be friends with everyone else ?, will Randy end up going out with Candice ?, would Randy really kill John to get Mickie ?, read the 11th chapter of Love Wars.**


	11. Who's That Girl ?

**It's Monday now and everyone is on the bus, John sees Mickie and calls her over. Mickie sits with John.**

"Hey John" says Mickie

"Hey Mickie, about yesterday, what happened between you and Candice ?" asks John

"Well, Candice thinks it's our fault Randy isn't falling for her so we got in some massive argument about it" says Mickie

"Damn, what made Candice think that ?" asks John

"The fact that he ignores Candice and keeps saying he's gonna kill you to get me and some other crazy shit" says Mickie

"Ok then" says John, after a few minutes of silence John notices Maryse looking at Mickie and then whispering to Michelle

"John who are you looking at ?" asks Mickie looking in his direction

"Maryse and Michelle are talking about you" says John, then Maryse gets up

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a little announcement" says Maryse as she stands up so she gets everyones attention "You all know Mickie James right ?" she says then everyone starts nodding, then Mickie starts glaring at Maryse and hopes she says nothing bad about her

"Candice, come up here a sec" says Maryse pulling Candice up "you have some news for all of us right ?" she asks, Candice nods and starts looking in Mickie's direction

"You all know Mickie is going out with John right ?" says Candice then everyone starts nodding again then Mickie glares at Candice hoping she doesn't say anything about what she did with John at Maria's house

"Well, guess what ?, they've only been going out for a week and they've already slept together and the worst thing about it is...she done it with him on Maria's couch" says Candice, when she was saying it he voice got louder when she said the last 8 words, after she said it everyone started glaring at Mickie and John like "oh my god", then the bus stopped and everyone started making signs at Mickie and John then Maria stopped walking to wait for them.

"Yeah, you handle girls like that well, oh yeah one more thing...I wish you never come here" snaps Maria before storming off the bus.

"Man I knew I shouldn't have come here, well better go home and call my aunt so I can live with her" says Mickie before getting off the bus in tears

"You didn't do a bad job Candice" says Maryse "welcome to the group" she said shaking Candice's hand

"It's nice begining to do buisness with you" says Candice smiling

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's now lunch and the gang is still talking about what happened on the bus. Ashley and Trish have tried calling her but she won't answer.**

"Man I hope Mickie's ok" says Kelly sighing

"Well of course she's not Kelly, Maryse has turned nearly everyone against her" snaps Ashley

"Ashley calm down, Mickie will get through this, like she said, she knows how to handle bitches like Maryse, Candice, Layla and Michelle" says Lita

"Yeah, going home after the incident is really knowing how to handle things" says Mike walking up to them

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF YOU FAG !!!" shouts Ashley before storming out of the cafeteria in tears

"What a baby" says Mike, as he goes to walk off Matt jumps him and knocks him out and then runs after Ashley

"Hey, if Matt can beat up Mike then why am I not allowed to knock Maryse, Candice, Michelle and Layla into next week ?" asks Lita pouting

"Coz baby, you're in enough shit coz of fights" says Adam

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M IN TROUBLE OR NOT I CARE ABOUT MY FRIEND !!!" shouts Lita

"Oh, someone breaking up with her little boyfriend" says Maryse giving Lita a funny look

**Lita tackles her and starts beating her up then Layla, Michelle and Candice jump Lita, Trish walks in with another girl and sees Lita getting beaten up by Maryse, Candice, Layla and Michelle so Trish pulls Layla back and beats her up while the other girl beats up Candice. Victoria got bored of seeing 4 on 3 so she decided to join in by beating up Michelle, Mr McMahon hears about the fight after some of the teachers rushed to his office to tell him. He tells Lita, Trish, the mystery girl, Victoria, Maryse, Candice, Layla and Michelle to go to his office, then they go.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mr McMahon is walking up and down mumbling to himself angrily and the girls are just watching him silently, after a few minutes Mr McMahon slams his hands on the desk and the girls jump, does this seem a little like Deja Vu ?.**

"WHAT WERE YOU GIRLS DOING IN THE CAFETERIA ?!?!" shouts Mr McMahon with a bright red face and shaking with fury

"We were fighting" says Lita

"THAT'S IT AMY DUMAS I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR BEHAVIOUR YOU'RE SUSPENDED !!!" shouts Mr McMahon in her face

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I'M BEING A GOOD FRIEND !!!" shouts Lita in Mr McMahon's face

"How exactly is beating someone up being a good friend ?" says Candice rolling her eyes

"How exactly is blaming someone and there boyfriend for your difficultys in your love life and turning on them because of it being a good friend ?, oh I know...FUCK ALL !!!" snaps Trish getting in Candice's face

"GIRLS !!!" shouts Mr McMahon, then the girls jump and turn to Mr McMahon "Now who is your friend then Trish ?" asks Mr McMahon pointing to the girl

"You really wanna know Vince ?...well guess who ?" says the girl, after what she said the girl takes the hood down.

**Who's the girl that Trish was with ?, what's gonna happen next with John and Randy ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out what happens next.**


	12. Things Can't Get Worse, Or Can They ?

**We're still in Mr McMahon's office, when the girl takes off her hood everyone is shocked except for Trish -who knew it was her since she secretly followed her home-.**

"Mickie ?" says everyone except for Trish and Mickie of course in shock

"Yeah it's me, come back to do a few things, coz I was gonna have the rest of the day off to pack my things...but then Trish came along and begged me to stop packing then I realised something...I'm Mickie James...I don't need any bitches to get to me...nobody can get to me...and there was something I was going to announce about...what was it again ?...oh yeah cheerleading" says Mickie smirking

**But what Mickie was really going to do was announce Candice's biggest secret that she shared with the girls at the sleepover and Maryse's biggest secret that Melina told the girls at the sleepover.**

"Cheerleading ?" whispers Lita confused

"No, she isn't gonna do that" whispers Trish smiling

"Then what is she gonna do ?" whispers Lita thinking it's obviously good coz Trish has a huge smile on her face

"Just listen" whispers Trish nudging Lita

"Sorry to interupt lessons, but I have an important announcement, Candice Michelle has a crush on Mr Hogan and Maryse was on the Chess Team in Elementary School" says Mickie on the tannoy, **remember people it's a story, all fictional...=P**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The rest of the gang are in Science, they can't believe what they just heard. John and Randy could recognise the voice, it was Mickie, they were shocked that Mickie could be that evil.**

"Man, that was completely evil and harsh of Mickie but I've gotta admit...it was a good pay back" says Melina

"I know right, lets just hope Mickie don't end up getting jumped by the Plastics" says Eve

"I take it you were watching Mean Girls in IT" says Ashley smiling

"Yeah I was...and people say YouTube is blocked" says Eve rolling her eyes

"So John, are you shocked about Mickie doing something evil like that ?" asks Christian

"Not really, Maryse and Candice deserved that for nearly making her leave" says John

"Althought I hate your guts John, I agree" says Randy

"You know...if you never ignored Candice you would probably be going out with her now and wouldn't agree" says John

"Yeah, but I was to focused on stuff to take notice of her" says Randy

"Stuff like what ?" asks John getting suspicious

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS CENA !!!" shouts Randy who then storms out the classroom then everyone looks at John again.

"Ok what is this Deja Vu ?" snaps John then everyone stops looking at him

"Not exactly coz Randy didn't hit you" says John Morrison

"But the walking out and people staring at me ?" says John Cena

"Oh yeah, silly me" says John Morrison

"Yeah silly you" says John Cena

**The bell goes and everyone makes there way to the next lesson.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's after school now, everyone is at the ramps again, even Maryse, Candice, Michelle and Layla with Chris, Mike, Cody and suprisingly Randy. Randy isn't paying attention to any of them, he's just glaring at John and Mickie, John is glaring at Randy as well but Mickie is trying to ignore him.**

"John, just ignore him" says Mickie shaking John, but John is ignoring Mickie then Randy comes over

"Mickie, can I talk to you for a sec ?" asks Randy

"Urm...sure" says Mickie then she goes with Randy deep in the woods thats right next to the ramps "Randy...why are..." as Mickie was asking the question Randy kisses her.

**Mickie tries to push him off but then they fell over and Randy was on top, Randy started kissing Mickie's neck.**

"Randy what are you doing ?, get off of me" says Mickie trying to break free and panicking

"Well this is what every couple does isn't it ?" says Randy who then takes his shirts off and carries on kissing Mickie

"Randy, we're just friends, stop it please" begs Mickie starting to cry "HELP !!!"

**As Mickie is shouting for help Randy keeps kissing her so she can't say anything, then he does it to Mickie while everyone is oblivious to what was going on.**

**Oh my god what's gonna happen between Randy and Mickie now ?, what will John do when he finds out what Randy did to Mickie ?, what will the others do when they hear about it ?, what sick and twisted thing will Randy do next ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars.**


	13. You What ?

**It's the next day at school, Mickie didn't come in to school because of what happened with Randy at the ramps the night before. Randy got on the bus and he was smiling for the first time and he sat down where he always sits now, John started to get suspicious coz he knows that Randy has been miserable since he found out Mickie was going out with him (John) and that Mickie wasn't in, after a few minutes John goes to Randy to ask him a few questions.**

"Randy, what did you do to Mickie yesterday ?, she's not in and you're happy" asks John getting angry

"Nothing, can't a guy be happy ?" says Randy acting like nothing happened

"Look Orton, last night at the ramps when you went to talk to Mickie you came back smiling then 10 minutes later she came back looking like she saw a ghost...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO !!!" shouts John in Randy's face now furious at him

"YOU WANNA KNOW CENA ?!?! REALLY ?!?! WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I DID TO HER !!!" shouts Randy in John's face

"Well tell me then" snaps John

"I had sex with her" says Randy

**John's face goes pale for a while then he beats the living hell out of Randy and Randy is out cold, John is still pale and disturbed because of what Randy did to Mickie, for the rest of the journey John sits motionless and pale and distressed. Ashley goes to talk to John when they get off the bus.**

"John, don't worry, Mickie will be ok" says Ashley

"Ashley it's not just that" says John holding back tears

"Then what is it ?" says Ashley who sits John on a bench near by and sits next to him.

"It's the fact that Randy has gone way to far now to get Mickie, I just want to fucking kill him for what he did to Mickie" says John fighting tears

"John, it doesn't matter if you cry coz I know you're angry at what he did, what did he do to Mickie any way ?" asks Ashley

"You don't wanna know" says John still fighting tears

"John, just tell me, she's my best friend and stop fighting tears" says Ashley who hugs John because he starts crying

"He raped her last night at the ramps" says John struggling to talk because he's crying so much

"Oh my god, are you serious ?" says Ashley tearing up, John nodds his head then Ashley starts crying and they both hug for a long time crying.

**John and Ashley don't go into school for the whole day, they just sit on the bench crying and talking. After school they find John and Ashley sitting on the bench with blood shot eyes and Ashley's mascara down her face talking.**

"Ok guys, what happened ?" asks Maria

"Well guys, we know why Mickie isn't in today" says Ashley

"Oh, well why ?, I take it that it's bad coz you've been crying your eyes out" says Jeff

"It's coz Randy raped her last night" says John trying not to start crying again.

**After hearing what John said everyone was silent for a few minutes then they all have a group hug and a few people are crying, including Ashley and John.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyone is at home now on MSN, Mickie isn't online.**

"Man Mickie isn't online =[" says Ashley

"I'll call her now" replies John.

**John calls Mickie and Mickie answers the phone.**

"Hello" says Mickie

"Hey Mickie it's me John, I heard about what happened with you and Randy at the ramps last night" says John trying not to cry again

"Oh hey John, how did you hear about that ?, are you gonna break up with me ?" asks Mickie tearing up

"I asked Randy what he did to you last night coz I was worried about you then he said he had sex with you, but wait, did you have sex with him at the ramps on purpose ?" says John tearing up

"No I didn't John, he took me to the woods then I was asking him whats up then he started kissing me and we fell over and I tried to stop him and I tried calling for help but he kept kissing me and...and...I couldn't stop him or get help" says Mickie begining to cry

"Oh my god, I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard" says John whos crying and punches the wall out of fustration

"John, just don't do anything right now ok and I've got some worse news...I could be pregnant with Randys baby instead of yours" says Mickie begining to cry harder

"What ?, you're pregnant ?" says John in shock

"Maybe I dunno...ever since last night I've been getting sick, that's one of the reasons why I weren't in today" says Mickie

"Oh my god Mickie, so if you're pregnant, are you keeping the baby ?" says John worried

"Yeah I'll keep the baby if I'm pregnant coz that'll be taking away someones life and I don't wanna do that" says Mickie

"Ok then, so when you find out you're pregnant...are you gonna do a DNA test ?" asks John nervously

"Well I have to...oh yeah don't let that get round" says Mickie

"I won't honey trust me" says John

"Ok, well I'm gonna go hun...I'll be at school tomorrow...oh yeah walk home with me and come to my house after school, ok then bye baby see you tomorrow" says Mickie before doing a kissing sound down the phone and cuts off

"Ok then see ya Micks" says John then he cuts off and starts talking on MSN again

"John is Mickie ok ?" asks Ashley

"She seems fine apart from what happened with Randy last night, she could be pregnant...BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE !!!" says John

"We won't, will we guys" says Ashley

**Everyone says "we won't tell anyone" and then they all go offline.**

**OMFG !!!, is Mickie pregnant ?, if yes then who's the father ?, what else will John do to Randy for what he did ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	14. Great, more trouble

**It's the next day at school now and John is waiting on the bus for Mickie, when he arrives at school John sends her a text, he says "I thought you were gonna be in today" then Mickie replies "I am, I'm just getting a ride to school for now, you still coming after school ?" then John replies "Yeah, Randy isn't coming is he ?" then Mickie replies "Of course not John I wouldn't let that stupid ass rapist anywhere near my house, I wouldn't even allow him on the drive way" then John replies "Ok good, coz I'm gonna end up killing him, he wasn't on the bus either so he either got a ride, came here early or he isn't in today" Mickie replies "I hope he isn't in, oh yeah meet me by the gates after school and now" John replies "Ok =]". After waiting for 5 minutes Mickie arrives.**

"Hey John" says Mickie hugging John

"Hey Mickie" says John smiling because he likes the hug

"Man I don't wanna let go but we've gotta get to class" says Mickie letting go of the hug

"Yeah we better get to class" says John letting go of the hug and making his way to class with Mickie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok everyone is in English now, everyone is sitting in there normal seats except for 1 bad boy that's caused enough trouble between himself, John and Mickie, that's right ladies and gents...it's none other than Randy Orton. When John went to sit down he realised Randy was in his seat, Randy's seat was next to Mike at the front.**

"Urm...Randy...incase you didn't realise...your in my seat" says John

**Randy ignores John and just sits there staring at Mickie smiling, Mickie walks away scared to death and goes to Layla.**

"What the hell do you want ?" snaps Layla

"Look Layla...do you still love Randy ?" asks Mickie

"Yeah why ?" asks Layla _~she's up to something~_

"Are you gonna ask him back out ?" asks Mickie _~say yes...please...say yes~_

"Well I was planning to...ok Mickie...what are you up to ?" asks Layla confused

"Nothing...I'm gonna set you and Randy up on a date...if he accepts" says Mickie

"Well how are you gonna do that ?...he's to interested in you" says Layla

"To be honest I dunno...coz you still love Randy and Candice has fallen for Randy but he still into me...man this is hard" says Mickie

"Wait...never mind about setting me up with Randy...I've gotta boyfriend any way" says Layla

"Alright then...is Candice in today ?" asks Mickie

"No...she went to New York for some fashion show thing with Maryse" says Layla

"Oh...what about you and Michelle ?" asks Mickie

"Michelle's sick and I couldn't go" says Layla

"Ok then...oh yeah can you do me a favour ?" asks Mickie

"Urm...sure I guess" says Layla

"Can you swap seats with me just for today in English coz I don't wanna sit with Randy" says Mickie

"Sorry Mickie...I can't...I've already moved seats 3 times in English...he won't let me move again" says Layla

"Oh man...stupid school teachers...well I'll ask someone else" says Mickie

**Mickie asks everyone in the class but none of them could, then she went to John.**

"John nobody will swap with me...can you try not to kill Randy...coz I'm gonna sit in his seat" says Mickie

"Well...ok...I'll try not to kill him...but good luck sitting with Mike" says John sitting in Mickie's seat

"Thanks John" says Mickie smiling

"No problem Mickie" says John smiling

**As Mickie goes to sit in Randy's seat -next to Mike- she cringes and then slowly sits down.**

"Hello Mickie, what brings you here sitting with the cool kids ?" says Mike trying to be cool

"Mike, I'm only sitting here coz I don't wanna sit with Randy coz he's in John's seat and you won't be cool in a gazillion years" says Mickie

"Can you teach me and Cody how to be cool then ?" asks Mike

"No, just read the How To Be Cool For Idiots book or somethin'" says Mickie _~man I'm gonna hit him in a minute~_

"I'm too cool to read" says Mike

"Do me a favour and shut the hell up before I slap you" says Mickie _~I should have just hit him any way~_

"Hey don't threaten my friend Mickie I'll slap you silly" says Cody trying to act hard

"Really Cody ?...really ?...I'd love to see you try" says Mickie

**After that Cody says nothing and neither does Mike for the whole lesson, John actually managed to keep his cool with Randy sitting next to him.**

**What do you think Randy was gonna do to Mickie if Mickie sat in her normal seat ?, is Mickie pregnant ?, if yes then who's the father ?, if it's Randy will she tell him ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	15. I Surrender

**It's the next lesson, once again Randy is in John's seat. Randy's original seat in this class is next to Dave.**

"Randy, why do you keep sitting in my seat ?" asks John

**Randy once again ignores John and stares at Mickie smiling.**

"What the hell do you want ?" asks Mickie

"Nothing" says Randy

"WELL STOP STARING AT ME THEN !!!" shouts Mickie fustrated then everyone looks at her

"Jesus Mickie calm down" says Cody

"NO !!!" shouts Mickie

"YES !!!" shouts Cody

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ASSHOLE !!!" shouts Mickie

"Yeah, shut up" says Dave who sits next to Cody

"Damnit, John should I sit with Randy this time or should I go sit with Dave and get annoyed at Mike and Cody with him ?" asks Mickie not sure what to do

"You go sit with Dave, I'd rather you be annoyed by geeks than molested by Randy" says John

"I thought you'd say that" says Mickie going to sit with Dave

"Hey Mickie, I'm guessing you came here coz you don't wanna sit with Orton and Cena would rather see you annoyed that flirted with by Randy" says Dave

"Hey Dave, yeah...and I dunno if I can trust any guy now apart from John and his friends...so that includes you" says Mickie

"Yay I'm included !!!" says Dave clapping London Tipton Style (lol)

**After doing that, Mickie feels a bit freaked out but feels like bursting out laughing aswell. So after 30 seconds of staring at Dave, Mickie bursts out laughing and stays crying with laughter for about 5 minutes. After that she manages to do a straight face.**

"Oh yeah Mickie that was another thing we forgot to tell you...Dave has London Tipton moments sometimes but don't worry...you will get used to that...hopefully" says Ashley

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell me when I started here ?" asks Mickie a bit annoyed after finding out thats a second thing everyone forgot to tell her about when she started High School in North Carloina.

"Did we tell her that the Science Teacher is a pervert ?" asks Maria

"Yeah you did tell me Ria" says Mickie

"Well...I think thats everything then...hopefully" says Ashley

"Wait theres something...if Mike or Cody or any of the people from there Gay Crew attempts to flirt with you just kick them in the nuts" says Lita

"I was gonna do that any ways but thanks Lita" says Mickie

"I thought you would" laughs Lita

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After talking the whole lesson the bell goes and it's now break, Mickie was with the girls talking then she notices Randy standing there staring at her.**

"I'll be back in a sec girls" says Mickie wallking over to Randy

"Mickie, what the hell are you doing ?" snaps Ashley

"I wanna know why the hell Randy won't get the fact me and John are together and I just don't wanna be with him" says Mickie

"Mickie, don't you even dare go there, we all know what he did to you when we were at the ramps the other night, if he did anything else to you if you go over there I don't think I could forgive my self for not dragging your ass back with us" says Ashley getting tears in her eyes

"Look Ashley, if Randy does anything to me over there, don't even blame yourself coz it won't be your fault coz you never dragged my ass back to the others...it'd be my own fault for going there, but I'm prepared to take the risk...so don't beat yourself up if Randy hurts me over there" says Mickie also getting tears in her eyes

"Fine...whatever...let yourself get hurt" says Ashley slowly turning back to the others

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Randy hears the whole argument and finds out they all know about him assaulting Mickie at the Ramps the other night, he feels nervous, scared, paranoid...the first time in a long time he has felt that way. When Mickie gets to him he almost breaks down but luckily, he managed to control his emotions.**

"Randy, you already done what you did to me, now what is your problem ?" asks Mickie in a demanding voice

"I'm sorry ok ?, my heart is telling me to go to you and get as close to you as possible, but my brain is telling me no because you're my best friends girlfriend, but coz my emotions got the better of me I've lost all my friends...even my best friend and I realised after hearing you and Ashley's argument over there about talking to me...my emotions turned me into a complete bastard, Mickie, you've gotta help me...I hate being this way but I can't control myself...please Mickie" says Randy almost crying

"You really mean them things ?" says Mickie not sure if she can trust him

"Mickie...look into my eyes...I'm falling to pieces...I want my old life back, I want my friends back, I want my girlfriend back but most importantly...I want my best friend back" says Randy now crying his eyes out

"Randy...I don't know what to do...I mean after what you did to me John wants to kill you...after what you did to me they all hate you...after what you did to Layla...she had a breakdown and never showed up at school for 2 weeks then ended up going out with Chris Jericho and after what you did to me...I don't know if I can trust you again" says Mickie begining to cry

"Mickie please...I'm so sorry...if my emotions never got the better of me I wouldn't have done any of those things...not to the others...not to John...not to you" says Randy trying to control his crying

"Look Randy...I would forgive you but...what about John ?...after what you done he hates your guts and if I forgive you he'll probably get really mad" says Mickie

"Mickie, what are you doing with him ?" asks John demandingly

"John, I've done nothing to her I swear on my life, she asked me what was going on with me today and I told her I'm sorry about everything I've done man, I'm sorry I let our friendship fall apart, I'm sorry I done that to Mickie at the ramps, I'm sorry I stole every girl you liked off you in the past 2 years in High School, John...please forgive me man, I don't wanna do this anymore it's tearing me apart" says Randy struggling to talk because of all the crying

**After what Randy said John is speechless, he doesn't know what to say because of all the things Randy did and how Randy made himself, Mickie and his friends feel because of the terrible things he did.**

"John, if you forgive him then I will...will you ?" says Mickie wiping her tears

**Will John forgive Randy ?, if he does then what will the others reaction be ?, will Layla want to be with Randy again ?, will Candice and Layla be friends with the others again ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	16. The Peace Begins, Or Does It ?

**We're back from where we left, Randy was apologizing to John and Mickie. He was saying to Mickie that his emotions to her got the best of him and made his actions out of control and that when he heard Mickie and Ashley's argument he realised he was being a complete bastard and that he wants his friends, girlfriend and his best friend back. John isn't sure what to do, after all the things he did to him he doesn't want to forgive him but, he was his best friend and best friends do have fights sometimes but this perticular fight put John in an awkward position because Randy had turned on John, stole his girlfriends since the begining of High School, raped his girlfriend and could be the father of Mickie's baby if she's pregnant and caused 2 of her friends to beat her up and turn on her. John doesn't know what to do.**

"John" Randy finally says calmed down but still crying "Please forgive me man like, what I did was wrong and I regret it...you know what I'm like when my emotions get the best of me man just please...please forgive me"

"I know Randy, but you were never this bad though until you found out that we both fell in love with Mickie" says John trying to make up his mind

"I know, but seriously John...I, I, I...don't know what else I can do to make you forgive me" says Randy calming down a bit more

"Well...Mickie...do you forgive Randy ?" asks John curiously

"I...I don't know...I mean...I kinda do wanna forgive him since he could be the father of my baby if I'm pregnant...but I don't coz I'm scared...I'm scared about you getting mad if I do" says Mickie nervously

"Right ok...well Randy...I know what you did was bad and shit but...I forgive you" says John

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**While John, Randy and Mickie were having there apology conversation the others were ear wigging it.**

"Oh my god how the fuck can they forgive Randy for what he did ?, I mean...he raped Mickie and turned on his best friend I mean like, you wouldn't forgive someone for that will you ?" says Ashley furious with John and Mickie for forgiving him

"Well John and Randy were best friends since Elementary School so I guess it makes sense a little" says Kelly

"Kelly...it's not just them, what about Mickie ?...he raped her...and she forgives him ?, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard so it makes no sense at all" snaps Ashley

"Yeah that's Randy and Mickie not Randy and John" snaps Kelly

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP !!" shouts Christian

**Randy, John and Mickie hear Christian shout and go round the corner to find everyone ear wigging.**

"Hi" they all say smiling and waving like they did nothing wrong

"We know you were ear wigging" says Mickie rolling her eyes

"Well we should have been coz we're concerned about you and John" says Dave

"Yeah...and we think you guys are out of your minds forgiving Randy for what he did" says Ashley

"Yes maybe...but if I'm prego then he could be the father...and so could John...and what would happen if he was the father ?" says Mickie

"Don't let him see the kid" says Ashley

"Ashley I can't do that...I could get sued, well I dunno if it's legal but still...I can't just ban him from seeing his child if it is his" says Mickie

"She has a point ya know" says Matt

"Ok fine, so are you gonna apologize to Randy ?" says Ashley not really happy

"Well...I did piss you guys off because of everything I've done so...I'm sorry I pissed you guys off so much" says Randy

"Apology accepted" says Maria smiling

"So...what now ?" says John

"We get Candice and Layla back" says Mickie

"Cool, so where are Candice and Layla ?" asks Randy looking round

"Candice isn't in today because she went to some fashion show with Maryse and I dunno where Layla is" says Mickie

"Wait, she's in my Art class...which is next so I'll talk to her then" says Victoria

"Cool...thanks Vicky" says Mickie smiling

"No problemo" says Victoria

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We're in Art class now, Victoria goes to sit with Layla despite it being Maryse's seat.**

"Hey Layla" says Victoria

"Hey, don't you sit with Jeff over there ?" asks Layla pointing to Victoria's seat

"Yeah but I decided to sit here today, Jeff's ok with it" says Victoria

"Ok...well I haven't talked to you since that fight I had with Mickie" says Layla

"I know right, speaking of Mickie...she's sorry about what happened with you and herself" says Victoria

"Ok, tell her I forgive her" says Layla smiling "it is pretty boring hanging round with Maryse I mean...all she does is talk about fashion, herself and how ugly some people are I mean...how boring ?"

"And bitchy...oh yeah and Randy's sorry about breaking up with you and stuff and he wants to get back together" says Victoria

"Ok, tell him I forgive him to...but then I want to stay with Chris though...we can be friends" says Layla

"Ok then, so maybe we can try and hook him up with Candice" says Victoria

"Yeah I heard she liked him" says Layla

"Yeah, that's why she got mad at Mickie because Randy gave the attention to Mickie instead of her so...yeah" says Victoria

"Right...so...we're friends now right ?" says Layla

"Yeah we're buddys again" says Victoria who hugs Layla "it was kinda weird without you...then it got weirder without Candice"

"I thought it would, oh yeah is weirder even a word ?" says Layla

"I dunno I make up my own words most of the time" says Victoria then they both laugh

**Will Layla be friends with the others again for long ?, will Candice accept the apology, is Mickie pregnant ?, is weirder a word ?...read the next chapter to find out (just ignore the last question...=P)**


	17. The Bell Rings, Again

**It's after school and Mickie is waiting for John and Randy, after a few minutes Mike and Cody walk up to her.**

"What do you want Dumb and Dumber ?" says Mickie hoping they'll go away

"We know what's going on with you, Randy and John at your house" says Cody

"WHAT ?!?!...I mean...sure you do" says Mickie

"We sure do...and we're gonna spread it round the whole school tomorrow" says Mike

_~oh crap...how did they find out~_ "Ok...if you know then...tell me what it is then" says Mickie

"You're gonna have a...what's it called again Cody ?" says Mike

"A threesome" says Cody

"What ?...no way, I'm just helping John and Randy out with homework" says Mickie laughing _~thank god it was something retarded~_

"Hey Mickie...what are these clowns doing here ?" says Randy looking at them

"They thought me, you and John were gonna have a threesome" says Mickie uncontrolably laughing

"Don't be so ridiculous...we're just studying thats all" says John

"Yeah...so go be retarded somewhere else" says Randy before he leaves with John and Mickie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We're at Mickie's house now, John and Randy are sitting in the living room waiting for Mickie to find out the results. They're just sitting in awkward silence, Randy breaks the silence after a while.**

"John...can I ask you a question ?" asks Randy

"Ok then" says John

"Do you really forgive me ?...like after all them things I've done to you, Mickie, Layla, Candice and the others...I never thought you guys would forgive me...well I dunno about Layla and Candice but...I thought you guys wouldn't forgive me...especially you" says Randy

"Well...yeah...I know what you did was wrong but you were crying like I've never seen you cry before...apart from the time when Melina broke up with you and you tried to get back together with her, but any way...everytime you cry about an apology I know you mean it...we are best friends so of course I'd know" says John

"Ok...thats good coz...I wasn't sure if you meant your sorry" says Randy

"Why wouldn't I mean it ?...come on I'm not that bad of a best friend am I ?" says John laughing a bit

"No way man, if you were a crappy best friend then I wouldn't even be best friends with you" says Randy also laughing a bit

**After sharing a few laughs Mickie comes in with the results.**

"Hey guys, I've got the results" says Mickie

"Do you want a drum roll ?" asks Randy

"No Randy this isn't the school talent show these are my pregnancy results" says Mickie laughing and rolling her eyes

"Ok...so are you prego or not ?" asks John getting worried

"I...I...I'm...I'm...pre...preg..pregnant" says Mickie a little embarressed about her stutter

"Oh my god...oh yeah do you always get a stutter when you're nervous ?" says Randy laughing a little

"It usually depends how nervous I am" says Mickie "I was nervous about how well you'd take it"

"Mickie don't worry...it's not like you showed up to our front door step and said 'hey I'm pregnant with your baby' is it ?" says John

"He has a point there Micks" says Randy

"Yeah...now to find out the father" says Mickie

"So...how do we do that ?" asks Randy

"We take a DNA test" says John

"Should we do that tomorrow...coz I'm tired" says Mickie

"Ok...well...see ya tomorrow Mickie" says John before kissing Mickie's forehead and leaving

"See ya Mickie" says Randy just giving a smile to Mickie before he left

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's the next day, Candice and Maryse are back in school. Mickie notices she's in and that Layla isn't sitting with Maryse and the others, she's sitting with Victoria. Mickie isn't the only one that notices Layla seating change, Maryse notices to and decides to confront her about it.**

"Layla, why are you sitting with...that ?" says Maryse

"Coz me and as you say...that...are friends again and friends with the others" says Layla

"You have made a huge mistake Layla...we're gonna make your life a living hell" says Maryse who then sits back down with Candice

"Go on then, I'd love to see you try" says Layla

"Eh she won't do it very well, she done it to me, never effected me or anyone else so...she can't" says Victoria

"Yeah I know I'm not stupid" says Layla

"Hey guys, do you think that I should apologize to Candice or should Randy apologize to Candice" asks Mickie

"Randy should apologize for paying attention to you instead of Candice" says Layla

"Ok thanks, but I'll apologize for saying her secret over the tannoy last week" says Mickie

"Yeah you do that, but what about Maryse ?" asks Victoria

"Yeah...I won't apologize to her...shes a bitch" says Mickie

"True that" says Victoria "so when are you gonna apologize ?"

"I'll apologize in French since we're in the same class" says Mickie

"Coolio, speaking of the gates of hell we're here" says Victoria

"Man...I hope it goes well" says Mickie getting nervous

"Mickie...chillax...this isn't your first day...it's only an apology to Candice...so laters" says Layla before walking to Geography with Victoria, but then they stop

"Oh yeah Mickie come here a sec" says Victoria before Mickie walks over

"Yeah, whats up ?" asks Mickie

"What were your results" whispers Victoria

"I am prego" whispers Mickie

"Do you know who the father is yet ?" whispers Layla

"No...me, John and Randy are doing the test tonight" whispers Mickie

"Why are you weirdoes whispering ?" says Maryse

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS HOE !!" shouts Victoria

"What ever...man I'm so glad I don't hang around with you two any more" says Maryse before laughing and walking in with Candice

"Are you still gonna apologize ?" asks Layla

"Well yeah I've got to haven't I ?" says Mickie "now come on, before we're late for class" then they all go to class

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We're in French now, Mickie sits in her normal seat -next to Ashley- and starts writing a note to Randy.**

"So who's the note for ?" asks Ashley

"It's for Randy, I'm asking him if we should both apologize or have 1 of us apologize" says Mickie

"Apologize to who ?" asks Ashley

"Candice" says Mickie

"Ok then" says Ashley before getting on with her work

"I thought you said you don't do work" says Mickie laughing

"Well...I have to now, otherwise...I'll be suspended and honey...when you get suspended here...you get tons of homework" says Ashley

"Damn" says Mickie before throwing the paper to Randy

"Mickie what the hell" says Randy turning around

"It's a note" whispers Mickie

"Ok then" says Randy before opening the note...

**_Randy are we both apologizing or is it just me or just you ?_**

**Randy writes back to Mickie...**

**_Yeah...are we apologizing now then coz she's in the same class any way_**

**Mickie writes back to Randy...**

**_Yeah...you send a note and I'll send a note_**

**Randy writes back...**

**_Okie dokie then...=]_**

**After writing notes to eachother Randy and Mickie write a note to Candice, when they finished with the note they throw the notes at Candice at the same time. Candice doesn't know it's a note so she goes over to Mickie.**

"Mickie...what's this ?" says Candice

"Read it...and the other note's from Randy" says Mickie

"Ok then" says Candice before sitting down

**Mickie's note to Candice reads...**

**_Candice...I'm sooo sorry about what's happened between us...like with all the fights and revealing your darkest secret on the tannoy...I am truely, deeply sorry and I really hope you forgive me_**

**_from Mickie =]_**

**Randy's note reads...**

**_Hey Candice...about what happened...sorry about that I mean...I fell in love with Mickie and my emotions got the better of me and turned me into a complete asshole...and I was an asshole to you...and I'm sorry about that...and I heard you wanted to go out with me...do you still want to ?...coz I'm free...;-)_**

**_from Randy =]_**

"Who gave you them notes ?" asks Maryse

"Randy and Mickie...they were saying they were sorry and Randy asked me out to...I am so...saying yes" says Candice

"What about the apologies ?...are you really gonna forgive that idiot and that skank ?" says Maryse

"Well...yeah...well really I should apologize to Mickie to for treating her like a piece of crap" says Candice

"If you apologize to her and Randy we're not going to be friends and like Layla...we're going to make your life a living hell" says Maryse

"Who ?...you and Michelle ?...whatever" says Candice before writing a note back to Mickie saying...

**_Mickie...I forgive you...=]...but I should be apologizing to...you know...for taking my anger out on you and turning on you and the others and stuff...so...sorry about that...show the others this note to...=]_**

**_Love ya...Candice xx_**

**Then she writes a note to Randy saying...**

**_I forgive you...=]...and yeah I wanna go out with you...so...see you at break..._**

**_Candice...xx_**

"So did she forgive you ?" asks Maria sitting infront of Mickie

"Yeah she did...and I'm gonna forgive her for treating me like shit" says Mickie before writing a note saying she accepts the apology then she gets a note from Randy which says...

**_Hey did Candice accept your apology ?...coz she accepted mine...=]_**

**Mickie writes back...**

**_Yeah she did...and I accepted her's to...coz she apologized to me for treating me like shit then I accepted it._**

**Randy writes back...**

**_Coolio...should I stop using that word ?...=P_**

**Mickie writes back...**

**_Yeah...isn't that a rapper ?_**

**Randy writes back...**

**_Yeah...should we stop writing notes now ?...the teachers getting suspicious_**

**Mickie writes back...**

**_Ok then...=P_**

**Ok...will the peace last for long ?, will Maryse really make Layla and Candice's lives a living hell ?, who's the father of Mickie's baby ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	18. Foul Play

**It's after school now and John, Randy and Mickie are at Mickie's house again to take the DNA test.**

"Ok...how do we take a DNA test ?" asks John

"I dunno, Mickie can we use your computer to find out how to do a DNA test ?" asks Randy

"Yeah sure, you'll find my room" says Mickie

**After searching for about half an hour John and Randy finally find a way to take the DNA test, when they find out they go to Mickie then tell her how then they take the DNA test (tbh I have no idea how to take a DNA test so I can't say how...=P).**

"Ok...so that's done...what should we do now ?" asks Mickie

"Shall we go to the ramps ?" says John

"Ok, but you promise not to rape me Randy ?" says Mickie

"I promise" says Randy smiling then they all leave to the ramps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok we're at the ramps, everyone is there -even Candice and Layla-. But the smiles and laughs turn to frowns and dirty looks when Maryse, Michelle, Mike and Cody show up. Chris was with them to.**

"Well look who it is...it's the 2 back stabbers" says Maryse

"Ok, we're suddenly back stabbers coz we left your Group of Gays and Hoes ?" says Candice

"If we were gay then why do we have hot girlfriends ?" says Cody

"You're hiding your gayness that's why" says Layla

"Shut up you ugly bitch" says Mike

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend like that you bastard" says Chris

"I can talk to people how ever I want" says Mike

"Well she's my girlfriend and I don't give you permission to talk to her like shit" says Chris getting in Mike's face

"Well...I don't give you permission to hang round with us any more" says Mike

"Dude is that meant to offend me ?, coz I don't care" says Chris

"You don't care about hanging round with us ?...well Chris...your life will also be made a living hell" says Michelle

"Are you trying to threaten me ?" says Chris trying not to laugh but fails and bursts out laughing

"No stupid we mean it...we are gonna make your life, your hoes life and that hoes life a living hell" says Michelle

"Dude...I've heard you say it a million times and all you've done is spread a rumour around that's completly stupid" says Chris trying not to laugh again but fails...again

"Chris, calm down and stop wasting your time with them...there nothing but a pile of shit that nobody cares about" says Christian

"He's right Chris, don't let them twats get to you" says Layla putting her arms around Chris

"Whatever...and if you come anywhere near these girls I swear I'll kick your ass" says Chris before walking off with the others

"Can I just say Chris...I never knew you had it in ya" says Jayson putting his arm around Chris

"Urm...are you gay ?" says Chris not used to the way Jayson rolls...=P

"No I'm not gay" snaps Jayson taking his arm off Chris's shoulder

"Ok...so...what you guys been up to ?" says Chris

"Nothing much...just the usual what about you ?" says Victoria

"Nothing...just stuff" says Chris

"Cool...wanna get some ice cream ?" says Melina

"Sure ok" everyone says before leaving to get some ice cream

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's the next day at school, Maryse and Michelle are sitting on the bus drinking water then they notice Layla walk past. Maryse stops drinking her water then spills it right infront of Layla.**

"Oh...look who still needs diapers" says Maryse laughing with Michelle

"Urm...aren't you supposed to see the wet patch from where she did you know what ?" says Candice looking at Maryse like Maryse is retarded

"Honestly Maryse...you're not really making my life a living hell very well" says Layla before sitting next to Candice

"Trust me...they're gonna fail big time" says Candice

"I know right, where did they get that one from the Make Someones Life A Living Hell For Idiots book ?" says Layla before they both start laughing

"Probably...or something at the back of a cereal box" says Candice before laughing harder with Layla

"Urm...do you retards mind keeping it down ?" says Michelle

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE BITCH !!!" shouts Candice before everyone starts laughing at Michelle

"You're not really doing well at owning us are you ?" says Layla before laughing with Candice and high fiving her

"What ever Layla...we will get you" says Maryse

"What ever" says Layla

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's first period and they're in Art, Candice gets up to get some paper for her work but Maryse grabs some blue paint and paints it all over Candice's seat. Maria catches Maryse in the act and sees Candice on her way to her seat, as Candice is about to sit down Maria pulls her chair so Candice falls. Everyone laughs at Candice.**

"MARIA WHAT THE HELL ?!?!?!" shouts Candice

"WELL SORRY !!!, IT WAS EITHER THAT OR YOU'D WALK ROUND WITH A BLUE ASS ALL DAY !!!" shouts Maria

"Maria what the hell are you on about ?" says a confused Candice

"Maryse put blue paint on your chair while you were getting paper for the work, so if I never pulled your chair...you would have blue paint on your ass all day so...rather than shouting you should be thanking me...and you owe me an apology" says Maria nodding at the end of her setence

"Ok...sorry I shouted at you and thanks for saving me from having a blue ass" says Candice before being pushed by Maryse into the blue painted chair

**After being pushed Candice has blue paint all up the side of her left leg and on her top and a little on her face, Maria is just looking in shock while some of the others are laughing -including Maryse and Michelle-.**

"Told you we'd own you" says Maryse before high fiving Michelle

**After a few minutes sitting down in shock, Candice gets up and spears Maryse and starts beating the crap out of her. Maria and Michelle are sitting there in confusion while the rest of the class are cheering them on and the teacher is trying to get everyone to stop and get on with there work. After fighting for about 15-20 minutes, 4-5 teachers come in to try and control the fight and the others but they're still struggling but then...Mr McMahon -the head teacher- comes in...den den DEN !!!...=P.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE ?!?!?!" shouts Mr McMahon

"Maryse put blue paint on Candice's chair and I pushed Candice away to stop her from sitting then we were talking then Maryse pushed her into the chair and Candice has paint all over her and Candice got mad and started beating up Maryse" says Maria

"No she's lying...Candice starting cursing on Maryse and then when Maryse was about to sit down she jumped her" says Michelle

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CAN'T SAY THAT I WAS SITTING RIGHT THERE AND SAW THE WHOLE THING !!!" shouts Maria

"I actually saw the whole thing to" says Layla "Maria is telling the truth Mr McMahon"

"Layla's right...Maria's not lying...and she would never lie...she's too sweet to lie" says Kelly

"Right...who saw what happened ?...sit down if you didn't" says Mr McMahon

**After saying that, the people who were sitting in the last 2 rows at the back stayed standing up while the other 2 rows sat down. Mike, Maryse, Cody, Michelle, Randy, Candice, Phil, Maria, Chris, Layla, Jayson and Kelly stay standing while John C, Mickie, Shad, Eve, Christian, Victoria, John M, Melina, Matt, Ashley, Jeff, Trish, Adam, Lita, Dave and Torrie stay sitting down.**

"Ok the people standing...come to my office...the rest of you...get on with your work and staff...get back to work" says Mr McMahon before leaving with the people who were standing

**What's gonna happen at Mr McMahon's office ?, who's story will get believed Maria's or Michelle's ?, what's gonna happen next between Candice, Layla, Maryse and Michelle ?, who's the father of Mickie's baby ?, will it cause another fall out between John and Randy ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out...=]**


	19. What Happened ?

**We're in Mr McMahon's office now, Mr McMahon is talking to Jayson now while the others are sitting outside his office.**

"So what really happened ?" asks Mr McMahon

"Well I never saw the entire thing but I'll start off from where I saw it, Maria pushed Candice so Candice wouldn't sit down on her chair which Maryse had apparently painted blue so Candice and Maria argued a little about it then when they were done arguing Maryse pushed Candice into the chair which resulted in Candice having blue paint all up the left side of her body, Candice got mad and started pounding on Maryse and in my opinion...that was one of the best girl fights I've ever seen" says Jayson

"Ok...thank you for telling me Jayson...can you get the person who was sitting next to you in here ?" says Mr McMahon

"Yeah sure" says Jayson before going out and getting Kelly to come in

**Kelly tells the same story as Jayson then tells Chris to go in.**

"So Chris what did you see ?" asks Mr McMahon

"Well I was just talking to John Morrison since he was infront of me then suddenly everyone got up and started going mad like there was a fight then there was between Candice and Maryse but I didn't watch half of it coz I was too busy wondering how Candice got that massive blue line all on the left side of her body" says Chris

"Ok then thanks Chris...get the next person to come in" says Mr McMahon

**Chris walks out of his office and tells Layla to go in, Layla tells the entire story and then tells Phil to go in. Phil tells the same story as Chris then tells Maria to go in, Maria also tells the whole story then tells Randy to go in.**

"So Randy what did you see happen ?" asks Mr McMahon

"Well I was doing my work then all I could hear was Maryse and Michelle giggling, so I turned to them and I saw Maryse painting Candice's chair the same colour as the chair. I saw the Maria was watching them to and I know that Maria is good at giving warnings about bad stuff that's about to happen so I didn't say anything and I got on with my work then Maria and Candice started talking and then all of a sudden I heard a crash and Candice was on the floor with blue paint on her left side and Maryse standing there laughing, after that Candice lost it and beat the holy crap out of Maryse" says Randy

"Ok then thanks Randy...get the next person to come in please" says Mr McMahon

**Randy gets Candice to go into Mr McMahons office.**

"Ok Candice what did you see happen ?" says Mr McMahon

"Well I got up to get paper for my work then I didn't know what happened next until Maria pushed me away from my chair to avoid me from sitting down coz she told me that Maryse painted on it then we had a little argument and then as I turned around to find another chair Maryse pushed me into the chair and that's how I got blue paint all over me so...I got really mad at her and I kinda tackled her and starting beating the holy crap out of her" says Candice

"Ok then thanks for telling me Candice, can you get the next person to come in" says Mr McMahon

**Candice tells Cody to go in the office, as he was walking in he turned around and watched Candice walk off and as Candice realised she turned around and started watching him giving him a "what ?" look as Cody is giving her a look like he's about to do something serious.**

"Ok Cody...what did you see happen ?" asks Mr McMahon curious about the way he looked at Candice on the way in

"Urm...ugh...oh I know...Maryse was doing her work and the Candice splashed paint all over Maryse's work then Maryse went to get some more paper and Candice started painting on Maryse's chair and then Maryse caught her red handed and tried to get the paint brush from her then it went all over Candice and Candice got so bad she beat Maryse up" says Cody smirking

"Cody...tell the real story, I've known you longer than you've came here and met them...and I can tell when you're lying, when you lie you can't control your smirking so just tell me the truth" says Mr McMahon giving Cody a look

"Alright fine !!!, Maryse painted Candice's chair and Maria pushed Candice to stop her from sitting down then Maryse pushed Candice into the chair then Candice beat the shit out of Maryse there happy ?...I'm getting Michelle" says Cody before getting Michelle

"Hey did you tell Maryse's story" whispers Michelle

"Yeah I did...but Mr McMahon can tell when I'm lying so I had to tell the real story" whispers Cody

"Oh damn you...well I'll do it this time" whispers Michelle before sitting down

"Ok Michelle...tell me what really happened rather than the same story as Cody" says Mr McMahon hearing every word they said

"Fine...whatever...Maryse painted Candice's chair then Maria pushed Candice and Maryse pushed Candice into the chair and Candice started beating up Maryse" says Michelle before turning towards the door to get Mike

**Mike hears Michelle tell the truth then drags Michelle out of Mr McMahon's office and shuts the door so Mr McMahon can't hear them.**

"Michelle why did you tell the truth ?" snaps Mike

"Because Mr McMahon heard me and Cody whispering about the lying...so you better hope he can't hear through that door, coz if you can't tell the truth then if Maryse is he only one lying then we're screwed, so you better not screw up" says Michelle before storming off to Maryse

"Mike can you come in please ?" says Mr McMahon before Mike comes in "now tell me what happened"

"Well...Maryse was painting then..." before Mike could finish the first part of the lie Mr McMahon interupted him

"Don't tell me you're gonna tell me Cody's made up story ?" says Mr McMahon starting to get fustrated

"Oh alright already, Maryse painted Candice's chair and Maria pushed Candice then they had a mini argument then Maryse pushed Candice into the chair then Candice tackeled Maryse and beat the hell out of her" snaps Mike before storming out to get Maryse

"So...how'd it go honey ?" says Maryse winking at Mike

"You've gotta tell the truth Maryse, coz Cody fucked up by showing Mr McMahon his lying phase then he over heard him having a talk with Michelle about him being caught out and making sure Michelle didn't then I tried to tell him but he interupted me and knew I was gonna tell you story, so you either need to think of a new lie fast or tell the truth" says Mike before sitting down with Cody and Michelle

"Maryse...tell me what happened and please...don't tell me Cody's story" says Mr McMahon

**Maryse pauses for a few minutes so she can think of a story to tell Mr McMahon, Mr McMahon starts to get fed up of waiting and slams his hands on the desk.**

"ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR NOT ?!?!?!" shouts Mr McMahon

"I'll tell you the true story...I went to get some paper for my work then Candice painted on my chair, Michelle caught her red handed so she pushed me away then Candice tried to push me into the chair but I moved and she landed on the chair then she got blue paint all over her and beat me up" says Maryse

"Weird how your story sounds the same as everyone elses but it's the other way around" says Mr McMahon getting suspocious "get the rest of the people in here"

**Maryse gets everyone to go into Mr McMahon's office so he can talk to them.**

"Ok you guys...are you all telling the honest truth ?" says Mr McMahon

"Yes Mr McMahon" they all said, Maryse begins to look nervous

"Well...Maryse just told me the story the same as yours but it was the other way round...apart from the paint" says Mr McMahon

"Mr McMahon...would I ever lie about seeing things happen ?...would I push a friend to the ground for no reason ?...NO !!!...so none of us are lying, it's just Maryse and her ass lickers" says Maria trying to keep her cool

"Actually...we told the truth" says Michelle

"Yeah...my lying face still acts up when I lie so that gave it away" says Cody

"Right...so you guys are off the hook apart from...Maryse, Candice, Mike, Cody and Michelle...Candice for fighting, Maryse for fighting and lying and Mike, Cody and Michelle for attempted lying" says Mr McMahon "now get back to class"

**Will Maryse and her crew still try to make Candice and Layla's life a living hell ?, who's the father of Mickie's baby ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	20. Help Me !

**It's after school, Mickie's at home studying then she hears some letters come through the door and goes to see if there was any mail for her. As she's looking through she finds a letter for her, she opens it and sees that it's the DNA results but instead of reading the letter she calls John and Randy to come over to hear the results. After calling them 15 minutes ago the door bell rings and it's John and Randy, Mickie tells them to go in the living room and sit.**

"Ok guys...you promise these results won't wreck our friendship and relationship ?" says Mickie

"We promise" says John and Randy

"Ok..." before reading the results out Mickie takes a deep breath in and a deep breath out then reads the results "ok...the father is...John" says Mickie finally breathing normally

"Oh ok...can I ask you something Mickie ?" asks John curiously

"Urm...sure what's up ?" asks Mickie a bit scared coz of the way John asked

"If Randy was the father...what would happen between us ?, and give me a completely honest answer" says John

"Well...I'd probably stay with you but Randy would have to help take care of the baby" says Mickie

"Even though I'm not the father...can I help out ?" says Randy kinda quiet

"Yeah of course" says Mickie before realised Randy was a bit quiet when he asked "Randy...are you ok ?" asks Mickie concerned about Randy

**Randy didn't give an answer, he just looked down towards the floor then John notices a tear drop fall on the floor.**

"Yo Randy, what's wrong ?" asks John worried

"Nothing" mutters Randy trying to hide the fact he's crying then he walks out of Mickie's house

"John do you know what's up with Randy ?" asks Mickie also getting worried

"I don't think so, coz when he starting looking at the floor I noticed a tear drop fall from his face on the floor" says John

"Man...I hope it isn't because of the baby" says Mickie then she thinks for a moment "I should get an abortion"

"No !" snaps John "Mickie...you've told me how much you hate murders and if you get an abortion that would make you one so you'd hate your self"

"Oh my god you're right...but then I'm not sure if I could do this you know" says Mickie starting to cry a little

"Mickie you will be able to do this, stop doubting your self" says John

"John we're 16 not 26, we're teenagers not adults, we should be making the most of our teen hood and these are our last 3-4 years to do that but now we have to enter the world of adultry early because I'm pregnant" says Mickie

"But Mickie...it doesn't matter about the age, you're right about making the most of our teen lives but we've made most of the last 3 years right ?" says John trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah true" says Mickie wiping the tears from her eyes

"Now can I have a hug ?" asks John smiling

"Oh ok" says Mickie smiling a bit and hugging John

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We're at the ramps, Randy is sitting on the biggest ramp watching the sun set. He's been watching the sunset for about half an hour but still crying a bit, after another 15 minutes he hears someones voice and tries to look where it's coming from. The voice gets louder and then he sees a female walking towards the ramps alone, he looks closer to figure out who it is and tries to figure out where he's heard her voice from then he realises...it's Candice. Candice is also crying then she sees Randy and sits with Randy.**

"Hey" says Candice trying to control her crying then notices Randy crying "what's wrong with you ?"

"Nothing don't worry about it...what's wrong with you ?" asks Randy wiping his tears

"I wanna know what's wrong with you first" says Candice smiling a little but still crying

"Ok fine...you know Mickie's pregnant right ?" asks Randy

"Yeah I heard about that from Layla and Victoria...and I also heard it was either you or John that was the father" says Candice wiping her tears

"Well...I was hoping I'd be the father coz...well I'm still in love with Mickie a little and I thought being a father would be really cool" says Randy trying to control his tears "but then it turns out John is the father" after saying that Randy starts crying more than he was

"Man that sucks...well guess what ?...Maryse spread this horrible rumour about me and someone reported it to the police and now they're after me and I'm scared Randy, I don't want to be a criminal because I didn't do anything, I don't wanna be a criminal at all" says Candice crying harder on Randy's shoulder

**Randy hugs Candice then hears police sirans and then sees about 3-4 police cars coming.**

"Candice come with me it's them" says Randy before picking up Candice and running in the woods

**Randy tries to find a place to hide then finds a really tall tree with loads of leaves then climbs the first branch.**

"Candice take my hand quick" says Randy panicking and holding his hand out to Candice

**Candice sees the police getting out of the car then she quickly takes Randy's hand, Randy pulls her up quickly before the police could start searching in the woods.**

"We've gotta climb higher, come on" says Randy climbing the tree

"Well...I'll try" says Candice before climbing the tree

**Randy and Candice get about a quater of the way up the tree then Candice slips and gets left dangling from a branch.**

"Randy, help me" says Candice as quietly as possible trying not to let the police hear them.

**Randy stops climbing then holds his hand out to Candice again.**

"Take my hand, we'll stop here" says Randy before pulling Candice up when she grabs his hand

**Candice hugs Randy immediately after she got up the tree and starts crying from panicking so much.**

"It'll be ok Candice...trust me" says Randy hugging Candice and resting his head on top of hers

"Randy...what if they find us ?" asks Candice hugging Randy tighter

"Trust me...when me and John had that fight for half the year I done some things that I really shouldn't mention and it involved the police and I always hid here" says Randy

"What did you do ?" asks Candice despite hearing Randy say that he shouldn't mention what he did

"Candice...you really don't wanna know ok ?" says Randy

"Yes I do just tell me, we're boyfriend and girlfriend so we can tell each other anything" says Candice smiling

"Fine...I raped Mickie and...a few other people" says Randy looking away feeling guilty

"Oh my god" says Candice so shocked she thinks that she can't say another word

"I told you that I shouldn't have mentioned it" says Randy starting to cry a little

"Randy...I'm sorry...next time you don't wanna tell me something...I won't bug you about it" says Candice hugging Randy

"It's not just that Candice" says Randy still crying "everytime the thought of it pops in my head I can't get it out...I get nightmares about it everytime I think about it for a second...what I did will haunt me for life...I really wish I didn't do it, Candice I need help...I'm a mess, a criminal...I regret everything I've done...I almost lost everything and...now I've found out that I'm not the father of Mickie's baby...I...I...I'm scared it'll happen again"

"Randy don't worry, I can help you out" says Candice "I know a lot about therapy and all that stuff so...yeah I can help...once we get away from the cops"

"Thanks Candice" says Randy smiling then huggin Candice

**Will Candice manage to help Randy ?, will Randy turn on his best friend, his best friends girlfriend, his girlfriend and all his other friends ?, what rumour did Maryse spread to get Candice chased by the police ?, will Mickie's baby wreck John and Randy's friendship ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	21. Not Again

**It's the next day at school, Candice sits with Randy on the bus and everyone else sits with who they usually sit with. The bus stops and then Candice sees Maryse getting on the bus so she puts her foot out and makes her trip and attacks her, Maryse is left bleeding knocked out but Candice is still hitting away. Victoria and Layla have to pull her away to stop her from doing any further damage, Candice is now crying with anger and everyone is left thinking why Candice attacked her. But the only one that's not thinking why she did it was Randy since Candice told him what she did, by the time the bus arrived at the school Maryse was immediately put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital while Mr McMahon took Candice to his office immediately. The others are in PE and the boys are just practising there throws, Randy is working with Shad since the teacher chose the pairs coz the boys class was too rowdy.**

"Yo Randy, did Candice say anything to you about taking Maryse out ?" asks Shad

"Well not exactly, she just said to me "watch this" and when she tripped up Maryse I thought that was it, but I guess not...but Maryse did deserve it though for all the shit she done to her last night" says Randy getting flash backs to what Candice was like the night the police was chasing her and then he snaps out of it after Shad hits him with the ball "WHAT THE HELL MAN, YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME YOU WERE THROWING !!!"

"I did...3 TIMES !!!, but any ways...what did Maryse do to Candice last night ?" asks Shad thinking ~it must have been something really bad coz I've never seen any one beat the shit out of any one like that in my life~

"Well I dunno, she didn't tell me...she just told me Maryse said something really bad to the police to get her chased" says Randy throwing the ball back to Shad

"Do you think we should ask her later in Art ?" asks Shad throwing the balls back to Randy

"Shad...she might be expelled for putting Maryse in the hospital so we probably won't see her all day" says Randy throwing the ball back to Shad

"Randy, isn't that a little OTT just for a fight that resulted in a student going to the hospital ?...if Maryse was a teacher then maybe but I dunno...she'll probably be suspended for about a week but not expelled" says Shad throwing the ball back

"True" says Randy throwing the ball back then looking at the big clock on the side of the building "we've gotta go in a minute"

"Dude...the lesson started about 15 minutes ago, didn't you know that clocks been broken since the start of summer vacation ?" says Shad

"Well...no...but who the hell would break a clock at 8:30 in the morning when it's summer vacation ?" says Randy rolling his eyes

"Maybe someone who can't help getting up before 8:30 who likes breaking clocks ?" says Shad

"Ok...what type of hobby is that ?...breaking clocks, wonder what there other favourite hobbies would be...trying to get the world to spin the other way" says Randy rolling his eyes

"What does that have to do with time ?" says Shad confused

"Going back in time...duh" says Randy rolling his eyes again

"Man can you stop rolling your eyes ?, it's really annoying" says Shad getting annoyed --- how obvious ?...=P

"Oh fine whatever" says Randy laughing

**The bell goes 5 minutes later.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's 2nd period, everyone's in Religious apart from Candice and Maryse -who aren't in school because Maryse got put in the hospital by Candice and Candice could be suspended or expelled-. Since the teacher doesn't pay attention to what everone does,  
Randy starts texting Candice.**

**Randy:**  
Hey...are you suspended or expelled ?

**Candice:**  
Hey...I'm suspended for 2 weeks...if I put someone in the hospital again I could be expelled...='[

**Randy:**  
That sucks...|=|...if no one pulled you off would you do worse than what you did to Maryse ?

**Candice:**  
Hell yeah...after what she did to me I could've killed her if Vicky and Layla didn't pull me away...=P

**Randy:**  
Holy shit !!!...well thank god Vicky and Layla pulled you of coz you probably would've been in jail...and that would suck times a gazillion

**Candice:**  
Tell me about it...jail's a horrible place...like the foods horrible...the clothes are horrible...the showers are horrible...like everything is horrible (by the way this is what I heard from a man that went to prison...I had to do some no sex, no drugs thing at school and he told us everything about what it's like in prison...and it is a horrible place)

**Randy:**  
Well if I went to jail I could cope with the horrible clothes and the showers...but not the food...I can't cope with horrible food...=P

**Candice:**  
Lol...I couldn't cope with any of that...celebrities are so damn lucky...if they take drugs or somethin they get a night in jail but if it's a normal person...you have to do full time...it sucks

**Randy:**  
I know...that's why celebrities and cops are bastards when it comes to jail

**Candice:**  
Tell me about it...well I better go incase you get caught texting

**Randy:**  
Candice I'm only in Religious so it doesn't matter...=P

**Candice:  
**True...that woman pays no attention at all...you could probably start a fire and she wouldn't notice...=P

**Randy:**  
Tell me about it lol...=P

**The bells goes for break.**

**Randy:**  
Well I'm gonna go...the bells gone and I wanna get something to eat at the cafe since I've had no breakfast...=P...talk to ya on MSN tonight...=]

**Candice:**  
Okie dokie ttyl...xxx

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's break and everyone's just hanging around outside the cafe.**

"Hey Randy, where did you go off to last night ?" asks John

"Just the ramps...I bumped into Candice there and we were hiding from the police" says Randy

"Why ?" says John thinking ~what the hell ?~

"Coz Maryse told the police Candice done something really bad" says Randy

"What did she say ?" asks John

"Well...I kinda promised Candice that I wouldn't tell anyone" says Randy

"Damn, well go on MSN tonight and ask if you can tell me, coz you know I can keep secrets" says John doing a puppy dog face

"Oh give it a rest" says Randy throwing the ketchup packet he used for the bacon roll he bought in John's face and walking off

"Well that was rude" says John wiping the ketchup off his face and walking off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's after school, Randy's having a conversation with Candice without everyone else being on there chat. Randy's telling Candice about John asking him what Maryse said to the police about Candice.**

"Why didn't you tell him ?, he is your best friend and best friends never...EVER...tell secrets" says Candice

"Coz I thought you'd be mad if I did" says Randy

"Well I wouldn't be coz I know John's your best friend...it's not like it's some random dude you met on the streets" says Candice

"True...I'm gonna tell him now...oh yeah and if everyone else finds out you won't be mad will you ?" asks Randy

"Of course not I mean...we're all friends right ?" says Candice

"Yeah...well I'm gonna tell him now" says Randy

**Randy switches Candice's chat to start a chat with John, luckily John is online.**

"Hey man, Candice said it's cool if you know what Maryse said" says Randy

"Hey...cool...tell me now" says John jumping up and down on his computer chair

**John forgot that he's on webcam with Mickie so Mickie sees everything he's doing, Mickie writes a message to him.**

"John wtf are you doing ?...lol" says Mickie laughing

"Oh sorry...Randy said he'll tell me what Maryse said to get Candice in loads of shit with the police" says John

"Oh ok...I'm gonna talk to Randy in a minute...he hasn't talked to me since he found out that you're the father of my baby" says Mickie

"I know...and Randy threw a bit of his bacon roll in my face today" says John

"Lol...you're so silly...=P" says Mickie

**Randy writes the message and he's waiting for John, John gets distracted by Mickie talking to him so Randy nudges him.**

"WHAT THE HELL ?!?!?!...YOU KNOW I HATE BEING NUDGED !!!" snaps John

"Well I wanna tell you know" says Randy

"Ok tell me quick I'm talking to Mickie" says John

**Reading Mickie's name in John's message made Randy feel sick and made his heart pound like crazy, then he realised...he's beginning to get feelings for Mickie again. Randy's head was saying Mickie's a friend but his heart was telling him that he's in love with Mickie again, Randy was so confused it made him sick.**

"Yo Randy you there ?" says John

**Randy doesn't reply so John nudges him without realising Randy's sick after realising the war might return.**

"OH PISS OFF !!!" Randy says with his head hurting, stomach hurting and his hard pounding so hard he feels like it's gonna rip his chest open

"Sorry man didn't know you hated being nudged to" says John

"No it's not you nudging me...I'm sick ok I'll just tell you now and then I'm going" says Randy with his head swirling "Maryse said that Candice had been selling Class A Drugs and that she tried to rape her"

"Oh my god Maryse is fucked up" says John

"I know...I'm going now bye" says Randy before signing out

**Mickie sends John a message on MSN, John has a look at the message.**

"Hey do you know if Randy's ok yet ?" asks Mickie

"I don't think so...he said he was sick" says John getting worried

"Yeah he just signed out...I was just about to talk to him" says Mickie

"Oh...but the weird thing is...just as I said I was talking to you he stopped answering and then he got pissed off when I nudged him and he told me he was sick" says John

"Omg...you don't think he's...getting feelings for me...again...do you ?" says Mickie getting scared

"I hope not...coz I don't want the drama again...well I've gotta go...I'll see you tomorrow" says John before signing out

**After half an hour talking to other people Mickie signs out of MSN.**

**That's the end, is Randy getting feelings for Mickie again ?, have John and Mickie already figured it out ?, will the war start again ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	22. The Confessions and Confusions

**It's the next day, Mickie sends John a text saying not to go on the bus and pretend he's sick and tells him to meet her at the ramps, John does exactly what she says and meets Mickie at the ramps.**

"Ok Mickie this better be worth it coz if I get caught skyving again I'll be in some deep shit with my mum and dad" says John sounding a little panicy

"Calm down John it's worth it" says Mickie

"Ok" John takes a deep breath "what's going on ?" he asks a bit calmer

"We're gonna see Randy" says Mickie

"What ?, are you insane ?, he hates it when people visit him while he's sick" says John panicing again

"But we'll tell him it's important" says Mickie

"Ok...what are we gonna do ?" asks John

"We're gonna ask him a few questions coz you know he's been acting strange since I told you guys that you're the father of my baby" says Mickie

"Damn, we better go then" says John

**As they begin to leave, John hears sirens and looks left then sees an ambulance then a police car and they turn the same direction they go if they were going to school from the ramps.**

"Damn they're going the same direction we go when we go to school from here" says John

"Do you think we should follow it ?" asks Mickie

"Yeah, just incase Candice came back early" says John before making his way to school with Mickie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**John and Mickie arrive at the school and sees everyone outside, then they see someone getting strechered off. He had blood on his face and he was as white as a ghost, John and Mickie run to Jayson.**

"Yo J what happened ?" asks John

"Randy collapsed and smacked his head into the corner of my locker" says Jayson

"Holy crap, I can't believe he went to school despite being sick last night" says John

"Wait a sec...how do you know he was sick ?" asks Jayson

"Coz I was talking to him on MSN last night and he told me" says John

"Damn...well when he got on the bus he looked like he had some really bad hang over or somethin', then Randy come over and said 'help me' like...kinda whispering and then he collapsed into my locker" says Jayson

"Man...I've gotta find out what's wrong with him...coz every since I told him and John the baby is John's, he's been acting weird and now he's sick...I'm going to the hospital" says Mickie

"Oh yeah guys where were you in first and second period ?" asks Jayson

"We skyved to see Randy...but don't tell Mr McMahon...we'll be in deep shit" says John

"My lips are sealed" says Jayson

"Awesome...now lets go Mickie" says John before making his way to the hospital with Mickie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**John and Mickie make it to the hospital and find Randy's room, they're left waiting for Randy to wake up for over an hour then he finally wakes up.**

"So are we both gonna go in together or do you go then I go or I go then you go ?" asks Mickie

"I'll let you go first, like they say...ladies first" says John

"Ok, thanks" says Mickie before walking in "hey Randy"

"Mickie ?...wh...wha...what are you doing here ?" asks Randy shocked and confused

"Me and John wanted to ask you a few things but he let me ask my questions first" says Mickie

"Ok then...shoot" says Randy

"What's been up with you lately ?...like ever since I told you and John who the father was you've been acting all weird...and John told me you were sick last night then we saw an ambulance heading the same way we go to school from the ramps and then Jayson told us you looked like you had a hang over and then you went to his locker and told him to help you and you collapsed so please Randy...tell me what's wrong" says Mickie

**Randy realises he's about to cry so he turns away from Mickie and tells himself not to cry and then he turns back and takes a deep breath (if you don't include the deep breath bit Randy does the same thing Brian does in therapy in the Family Guy episode Brian In Love...sorry I had to say that...I'm a Family Guy Geek...8-]).**

"Mickie I don't know how to say this and I don't want it to be true but...I think I'm in love with you again" says Randy still holding back tears

**Mickie is speechless, touched, shocked and confused at the same time, she has so many emotions that she doesn't know if she should cry or stay silent. So she just stares at Randy with tears filling her eyes in shock.**

"God I knew I shouldn't have told you coz I knew this would happen" snaps Randy fustrated

"Randy...I know how you feel" says Mickie

"How do you ?, coz...you don't go on some psychotic rampage and end up raping someone if you can't get the person you love to be with you do you ?" snaps Randy really pissed off at what Mickie said

**Mickie doesn't say anything for a while and looks away trying to to cry.**

"Exactly...I knew you'd say nothing" says Randy

"I know I didn't rape anyone but I do know how you feel" says Mickie

"What do you mean ?" says Randy confused

**What does Mickie mean ?, is it something bad ?, what's gonna happen next ?, is Orton's rampage gonna restart ?, will it cause another Love War ?, what's gonna happen when Candice finds out Randy is getting feelings for Mickie again ?, what will her reaction be when she finds out Randy's in hospital ?, read Chapter 23 of Love Wars to find out.**


	23. The Kiss Of Nightmares

**We're back to where we left, Randy is still staring at Mickie with confusion. Mickie manages to calm herself down after a few minutes of crying and she takes a deep breath and lets it out.**

"I done a similar thing back in Virginia which was kinda why we moved to North Carolina" says Mickie

"What ?...look Mickie...I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but please just don't" says Randy

"I'm not" says Mickie "what happened was I went out with this guy called Dolph Ziggler..."

**Before Mickie could say another word Randy burst out laughing.**

"Dolph Ziggler...what kind of name is that ?" says Randy still pissing himself laughing...=P

"I dunno but any way...I wanted to go out with him and he said no and went with this other girl instead...then I got mad and...I kidnapped him and then my parents found me coz Dolph's parents called the cops and...I almost got arrested coz it was either that or to move away from Virginia to where ever the FBI told us to go so...they sent us to North Carolina" says Mickie

"Mickie seriously...stop making up stories to make me feel better" says Randy smiling and rolling his eyes

"I'M NOT MAKING IT UP !!!" says Mickie getting mad at Randy for not taking her seriously "YOU CAN ASK MY MUM AND DAD IF YOU WANT"

"Ok fine...give me there number" says Randy

**Mickie dials her house number on Randy's phone and Randy starts calling them, they said it's not a joke. Randy looked suprised and he was hoping it wasn't true.**

"Am I being Punk'd ?" asks Randy

"No they're telling the truth" says Mickie

"Ok then, maybe you're bad with rejection too but at least you didn't rape someone" says Randy

"Well at least you didn't kidnap someone and get forced to move to a different state coz of it" says Mickie

"Mickie...rape is worse than kidnap" says Randy

"I guess you didn't listen to the last sentence I said...GET...FORCED...TO...MOVE...TO...A...DIFFERENT...STATE" says Mickie

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU ?!?!" snaps Randy "PEOPLE CHOOSE TO MOVE AND THEY CAN CHANGE THAT IF THEY WANTED TO !!!, BUT RAPE IS NOT A DECISION...IT HAPPENS...AND ONCE IT HAPPENS YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT...IT SCARS YOU FOR LIFE !!!"

**Mickie just stares at Randy in shock for a few minutes then out of no where...Mickie kisses Randy, since John was waiting to talk to Randy for half an hour he walks in to find Mickie kissing Randy. John turns as white as a ghost and he feels like someone has just ripped his heart out of his body, after standing there staring at Randy and Mickie for about 5 minutes John snaps and starts beating the hell out of Randy while Mickie runs away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mickie runs all the way to the ramps and finds Candice sitting on one of the ramps with Ashley, Torrie, Trish and Maria. Mickie runs over there gasping for air.**

"Mickie ?...what's happened ?" asks Torrie

**Mickie doesn't say nothing, she just falls to the floor and throws up then bursts into tears.**

"Have you been drinking ?" asks Trish

"No" says Mickie still crying on the floor

"Then what's happened ?" asks Maria going down to the floor to hug Mickie

"I...I...I've done the most horrible thing in the world to John and Randy" says Mickie struggling to talk

"What did you do ?" asks Ashley joining the hug

"Well...me and John took the day off to see Randy and then we saw an ambulance heading to the school a...an..and...Jayson told us Randy collapsed so we went to the hospital and then we thought we'd talk to Randy 1 at a time then...I...I went first a..and I talked to Randy and we got in an argument then...I...I...I kissed him...and John saw and he's probably being arrested now coz he starting beating up Randy...and this is all because of me...I broke my probably ex boyfriend's heart by kissing his best friend and one of my best friend's boyfriend" says Mickie crying harder than before

"Wait...so let me get this straight...you and John skipped school to see Randy...and you saw an ambulance heading to the school so you decided to follow it and ask Jayson what happened and he told you what happened to Randy so you went to the hospital and then you went to see Randy and kissed him randomly after an argument and John's got mad and started beating up Randy" says Torrie

**Mickie nodds her head and the girls look in shock.**

"You bitch" says Torrie trying to attack Mickie but Maria and Trish hold her back

"You're not very good at lightening up the mood are you ?" says Ashley

"ONCE CANDICE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU DID YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH SHIT !!!" shouts Torrie

**As Torrie says that Candice walks along and just stares at them like "_what the hells happening_".**

"Find out about who doing what ?" says Candice

"Don't worry...Torrie's just having another panic attack" says Maria trying to lie

"Maria, stop lying and tell me what's going on" snaps Candice

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry it's not that long and good, I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I just wanna get things done before I go. I haven't even decided what I'm taking yet...=P...but any ways...**

**Will Maria, Torrie, Ashley or Trish tell the truth to Candice ?, if they do then what will Candice and Mickie's reaction be ?, does the fight John and Randy had in the hospital mean the war is back on ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	24. Oh My God !

**We're back to where we left, Candice is glaring at Torrie, Maria, Trish, Ashley and Mickie confused while Mickie's crying and Ashley, Trish and Maria are stopping Torrie from telling the truth and getting near Mickie.**

"Seriously guys...tell me what the hell is going on" snaps Candice getting fustrated

"MICKIE KISSED..."

**As Torrie was about to tell the truth, Trish tackled her.**

"Trish, what the hell" says Candice kneeling down to Torrie

"There was a bug" says Trish "my bad"

"Whatever but any way...Mickie kissed who ?" says Candice

"She kissed Randy" says Torrie "can I kick her ass now ?"

"As much as I'd like to now with you Torrie...no" says Candice shocked and tearing up

"What ?...so you're gonna let her get away with kissing your boyfriend ?" snaps Torrie really pissed off at Candice

"Well I can't do it" says Candice

"Why not ?...you scared ?" says Torrie starting to make fun of Candice

"COZ SHE'S PREGNANT DUMB ASS !!!" snaps Candice "AND DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT MARYSE DONE TO ME ?!?!?!...SHE GOT ME IN DEEP SHIT WITH THE POLICE FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO !!!, SO I DON'T WANNA DO ANYTHING TO GET ARRESTED !!!"

"So ?, she can lose the baby and you can escape the police" says Torrie

"IT ISN'T EASY RUNNING AWAY FROM THE COPS ALL THE TIME !!!" snaps Candice "AND I'VE DONE NOTHING !!!"

"But you've gotta get her back some how" says Torrie

"I will Torrie...just...shut up ok" says Candice really stressed out

"Candice, I'm really...really sorry...I...I dunno how it happened...Randy went mental at me and then suddenly...it happened...I swear to god it meant nothing...it was just an accident" says Mickie still crying

"Don't you think it's weird that Mickie says that when before, Randy 'raped' her...or did you just shag him like the little back stabbing slut you are" says Torrie

"Seriously Torrie ?...you think I'd lie about something like that ?" says Mickie in a sort of "what the hell" way

"Well you tried to get Ashley, Trish and Maria to lie to Candice about kissing Randy" says Torrie

"BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT TORRIE !!!" snaps Mickie extremely annoyed with Torrie's comment "RAPE IS SOMETHING ILLEGAL THAT YOU COULD GET ARRESTED FOR AND PEOPLE GET ARRESTED FOR LYING ABOUT IT !!!, AND I WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT !!!...but kissing is something you can actually do...it doesn't matter if you kiss someone unless they're with someone...but you don't get arrested for kissing your best friend's boyfriend or your boyfriend's best friend do you ?"

"I know it's different, I'm not stupid" says Torrie

"Then why did you say that if she was lying about kissing Randy then she'd lie about getting raped by him ?" says Ashley

**Torrie just stood there and said nothing for ages, then she stormed off.**

"Mickie...even though I'm really pissed off with you...I'm gonna let it pass...but I will kick your ass when that babie's out of ya" says Candice "deal ?"

**After she says that she raises her hand like she wants to shake her hand, Mickie goes to shake her hand but hesitates for a second and thinks about it for a minute then she shakes her hand and smiles.**

"It's a deal" says Mickie

****

**It's the next day at school, everyone is in apart from John and Randy. Mickie looks around on the bus for them but then Maryse shoves her and she falls, Torrie was sitting at the front of the bus and sees Mickie fall then laughs and Candice notices it.**

"Torrie what is up with you ?" she snaps "ever since you found out about her...well I won't say since that slut's there...you've been treating her like crap and I said I wasn't gonna bla bla bla until she sorted out her problem which will take a while"

"What's the point in hiding the fact that MICKIE KISSED RANDY WHILE BEING PREGNANT WITH JOHN'S BABY AND THAT YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO BEAT HER UP COZ OF HER PREGNANCY AND YOU DON'T WANNA JUMP HER UNTIL SHE'S GIVEN BIRTH" says Torrie

**The bus suddenly goes silent, everyone is looking at Torrie, Candice and Mickie, especially Maryse. After staring at them silently, Maryse gets a big evil grin on her face and laughs.**

"Oh...I can't wait to spread this around" says Maryse still smiling evily

"Do you want me to help ?" says Torrie smiling the same way as Maryse

"Wait a minute...I thought you said we were 2 faced evil nasty little sluts with nothing better to do with there lives" says Maryse confused

"Well...I was lying" says Torrie smiling "so I'll help ya spread"

"Thanks, maybe you could've been one of us in the first place...never knew you had it in ya" says Maryse smiling

"Hey Mickie, you ok ?" asks Christian concerned about Mickie

**Mickie hears what he says and just glares at him.**

"I take that as a no" says Christian

****

**It's first lesson in Food Tech, they're all getting ready to go in the kitchen and cook. Mickie is the last one to go in and everyone turns silent and glares at her, Mickie starts getting ready to cook feeling awkward and notices Maryse whispering to Michelle and Torrie about something so she tries to listen carefully without them noticing. Maryse is whispering a plan to Torrie and Michelle about Mickie but Mickie can't figure out what they're planning to do to her so throughout the lesson she does everything carefully and tries to stay away from Maryse, Michelle and Torrie and keep her cooking away from them. Maryse and her gang does nothing to her throughout the lesson but after the lesson when she's walking out, they jump her from behind. Candice and Ashley spot them but as they run to defend Mickie, Maryse and her crew ran away laughing. Candice and Ashley are just left kneeling by Mickie's side clueless what to do with her.**

"Ok...do you think we should call for help ?" asks Ashley

"YES YOU DUMB BLONDE BIMBO !!!" snaps Candice

"Jeez, calm down and hey just coz I'm blonde doesn't give you the right to offend me" says Ashley

"Well I'm in charge of my mouth so I can say whatever I want so go and get help" says Candice getting irritated by Ashley

"Fine then" says Ashley pulling faces and getting help

**Ashley manages to get help and 20 minutes later Mickie is being carried off on a stretcher to go to the hospital. Everyone is staring at Mickie in shock and silence while Maryse, Michelle and Torrie are standing away from the crowd laughing and high fiving eachother. Matt and Jeff hear the giggling and turn around to see them laughing and get suspicious.**

"I wonder what they're laughing about" says Jeff

"Seriously Jeff ?, you don't get why they're laughing ?" says Matt talking to Jeff like he's a dumb ass "they obviously had something to do with Mickie being carried off on a stretcher coz they wouldn't be away from the crowd laughing and high fiving eachother would they ?"

"Well sorry for having a blonde moment" says Jeff

**After saying that Ashley and Trish glare at him and Jeff starts thinking "my bad".**

"No offence" says Jeff

"Do you guys really wanna know what they done to Mickie ?" says Ashley

"What did they do ?" asks Trish getting worried

"They jumped her from behind knowing Mickie's pregnant thanks to Torrie shouting it out on the bus coz she hates Mickie because she kissed Randy and Candice was her best friend but now she's fucked off with Candice coz Candice won't fight her until she's given birth because she doesn't want Mickie to lose her baby so Torrie decided to do the dirty work herself with the help of Maryse and Michelle" says Ashley "and if Mickie loses her baby...I'm gonna kill them"

"You don't mean kill them like...literally do you babe ?" says Matt getting scared

"Of course I do coz if they think Mickie's baby doesn't deserve to have a life then neither do they" snaps Ashley before storming off

"You know she should've been a red head" says Jeff

"You can talk with having red hair when you get pissed off with the Xbox" says Matt

"Look this is no time for your 'red head' jokes guys, if Ashley kills them then she'll go to prison and Ashley has been my best friend forever and I don't wanna cope with her being in jail for life at a young age when she could actually have a great life rather than have a shit one thanks to them sluts" says Trish

"She's right, and she's my girlfriend and I'll probably end up going in a nut house without her and I don't wanna be known as the guy who went to a nut house, and I don't want Ashley to be known as a criminal either" says Matt

"Yeah, but we've gotta get revenge on Maryse, Michelle and Torrie some how" says Jeff

"You wanna know the best way to get revenge ?" asks a mystery girl dressed in a black coat and them sort of hats gangsters used to wear all the time with all black clothes on

"Urm...sure ?" says Trish confused

"Meet us by the abandoned alley near the ramps at midnight and we'll give you some ideas for revenge" says a mystery boy dressed the same way as the girl

"Ok...ugh...thanks" says Jeff ~creepy much ?~

"They better not be apart of Maryse's plot" says Matt

"Yo I've seen movies, they do really help out and sometime they find out who they are...just like Brian and Stewie on Family Guy when they find out Deep Throat or what ever his name was for that was Kermit The Frog" says Jeff

"You've really gotta stop watching Family Guy all the time" says Matt rolling his eyes

**The bell goes and everyone goes to there lessons, Ashley, Trish, Matt and Jeff go to Maths.**

**That's the end of this chapter, will Mickie and her baby be ok ?, what's going on with John and Randy ?, what will they do when they find out what happened to Mickie ?, who are the mystery people ?, are they part of Maryse's scheme or are they really gonna help them ?, will Trish, Matt and Jeff manage to stop Ashley from murdering Maryse, Michelle and Torrie ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	25. The Man With A Plan

**It's 5 minutes til midnight, Trish is standing alone by the alley scared. She hears footsteps and gets more scared, the footsteps get louder and the person gets closer. The person taps Trish's shoulder and Trish screams her heart out and so does the other person then 2 more people come along and scream, the screaming stops after the 2 mystery people shout at them.**

"JEFF, MATT, TRISH, ASHLEY !!!" the boy and the girl said dressed the same as they were earlier

"WHAT ?!?!?!" they shout back

"DO YOU WANT THE ADVICE OR NOT ?!?!?!" the two mystery people snap getting irritated by the Hardys, Ashley and Trish

"Yeah we do, otherwise Ashley will fucking murder them" says Matt getting irritated as well

"Alright then we'll tell ya" says the boy "but first do you wanna know who we are first ?"

"Coz if we do reveal ourselves...you promise not to tell ANYONE" says the girl

"Might as well find out who you are and we promise to keep it zipped" says Ashley

**The boy and the girl look at each other and nodd there heads at the same time and they take the hats off. The boy is short and has black, spiked up and kinda fluffy hair and brown eyes while the other girl has blonde hair and brown eyes.**

"Oh my god I know you guys, you're in the office all the time" says Ashley pointing at them "but I dunno your names"

"Yeah, I'm Taryn Terrell...but call me Tiffany" says Tiffany shaking everyones hand, apart from Evan since she already knows her

"And I'm Bourne...Evan Bourne" says Evan shaking everyones hand

"Who are you impersonating James Bond ?" says Jeff

"Yeah...sounds awesome right ?" Evan asks doing the eyebrow thing The Rock does...=P

"Not really...just as dorky as Mike and Cody" says Matt shaking his head slowly and pulling an awkward face

"Holy crap...I'm turning into a nerd...NOOOO !!!" Evan screams freaking out

Evan starts talking some giberish about turning into a geek like Mike and Cody then Tiffany slaps him really hard.

"SNAP OUT OF IT EVAN !!!" shouts Tiffany showing how irritated she got by him

"Yeah...so can we stop the freak show and tell us how to get revenge ?" asks Ashley getting tired of waiting

"Ok heres the plan" says Tiffany

**Evan and Tiffany tell The Hardys, Ashley and Trish the plan and then they agree to go through with it when it's all set, Evan and Tiffany said the plan will take a few days to set up so they said they'd start helping them starting from the next day.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyone is at school except for John, Randy and Mickie, they're all sitting down quiet but 1 person finally breaks the silence.**

"So, did you guys see the Sherlock Holmes gang ?" asks Christian

"Yeah we did" says Ashley "at first it was irritating coz I made Trish scream, Trish made me scream, we made the Hardys scream and we made Evan and Tiffany -the ones who told us the plan- shout at us and they introduced themselves and it turned into a mothers meeting pretty much and then they told us the plan"

"Cool...can you tell us the plan ?" asks Kelly doing a puppy dog face

"Sorry, we can't tell you...it'll be ready by Friday though" says Trish smiling evily

"Aww man" says Kelly pouting "but please don't do the evil smiling...it's creepier than the english teacher"

"Ok...sorry Kels" says Trish smiling normally now

"Yo Jeff, Matt, Trish, Ashley...we need you now" says Evan

**The Hardys, Trish and Ashley leave with Evan and Tiffany and head to the office.**

"Jeez, I wonder what they've done" says Maria

**Everyone looks at Maria in a what the hell way.**

"You did listen to Ashley's story right ?" asks Jayson

"Ugh...what ?" asks Maria

"Never mind" says Jayson rolling his eyes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's lunchtime now, everyone is eating together in the same spot they were in at break but The Hardys, Trish and Ashley aren't with them. While everyone's talking, Eve gets bored so she starts looking around randomly. Suddenly, she sees a cherry red BMW outside the school gates that looks like the same red BMW Mickie has on her drive so she watches the shiny car carefully and she sees a couple that look like there in there late 30's/early 40's step out the car and then a brown haired girl with a black tank top, a red short skirt on and black boots with long socks gets out of the car, the girl and her possible parents start walking in the school. Eve keeps watching them and as they get closer she realises who it is, it's Mickie.**

"Eve what are you looking at ?" asks Shad looking in the same direction then realises who it is "oh it's Mickie"

"Yeah I know it's Mickie" says Eve

"Well let's talk to her then" says Shad

"Alright then" says Eve before walking to Mickie with Shad

"Hey Mickie" says Shad walking with her

"Oh hey guys" says Mickie "hows you ?"

"Good, apart from the fact that it's boring without you, John, Randy, Ashley, Trish and The Hardys" says Eve

"Oh, John and Randy aren't back yet ?" asks Mickie

"Nope, they haven't been in since the day before you got jumped" says Shad

"Yeah and coz of that jump, I had to have an abortion" says Mickie sounding really pissed off

"Oh my god, I'm sorry to hear about that Mickie" says Eve "so why are you here ?"

"Coz of Maryse, Michelle and Torrie jumping me" says Mickie

"Damn, and Mickie let me tell you this now" says Shad "get witnesses and fast, otherwise those bitches will win this round"

"Ok, but who are gonna be my witnesses ?" asks Mickie "I was alone when it happened"

"Well not exactly, Candice and Ashley saw Maryse, Michelle and Torrie beating you and that's why they ran off, so you go to the office and we'll get Candice and Ashley" says Eve "come on Shad"

**Eve and Shad tell Candice that Mickie's back and she's telling Mr McMahon what happened and that she needs witnesses so Candice goes with them to find Ashley while Mickie goes to the office with her mum and dad.**

**Will Eve, Shad and Candice find Ashley in time to get Mickie witnesses for the true story ?, will Maryse, Michelle and Torrie get Mr McMahon to believe them instead ?, what's happened to John and Randy ?, read Chapter 26 of Love Wars to find out the answers.**


	26. The Truth Turns Suspicious

**Mickie is sitting outside the office waiting to find out when to go in and for Shad, Eve and Candice to find Ashley so Mickie can have witnesses for what happened to her. 20 minutes later Mickie goes in Mr McMahon's office.**

_~Man where are Shad and Eve with Candice and Ashley~_ she thinks, looking left and right hoping they'd show up on time

****

**Shad, Eve and Candice finally find Ashley, she was in the library -the last place they'd look because Ashley hates reading- with Trish, The Hardys, Evan and Tiffany discussing the plan.**

"Ashley come on, we need you now" says Candice panicking

"Why, is there a fight or something ?" asks Ashley

"NO !!!" snaps Shad

"Ssh !!!" says the library teacher doing the ssh hand gesture (can't explain it...=P)

"What ever" says Shad "we need you because Mickie's here, she's telling Mr McMahon what happened when she got jumped and we know that you were there with Candice so get your ass here now"

"Ok, I'll be back later guys" says Ashley before running off with Shad, Eve and Candice.

****

**Shad, Eve, Candice and Ashley get to the office about 10-15 minutes after Mickie goes in to tell her story which was the right time to show up because Mr McMahon asked her if she had any witnesses, Mickie said yes and said that she'd be back in a minute. She was relieved to find out that Shad and Eve found Candice and Ashley.**

"What took you guys so long ?" asks Mickie

"We found Candice in about 2 minutes then we couldn't find Ashley" says Eve

"Yeah and shockingly...we found her in the library" says Shad

"Ok, now can Candice and Ashley come now ?" asks Mickie

"Yeah" says Eve giving Candice and Ashley a little push towards Mickie

"Thanks for finding them and ttyl" says Mickie waving then walking in

**Mickie, Candice and Ashley go in Mr McMahons office.**

"Ok, glad you found some witnesses" he says with a smirk on his face "now tell me girls...what happened ?"

"Who should go first ?" asks Ashley

"I'll go first" says Candice

"Ok, can everyone except for Candice please leave the room" says Mr McMahon

**Everyone leaves the room apart from Candice, she watches everyone leave then she sits down still looking around.**

"So Candice, what happened ?" he asks which makes Candice stop looking around and concentrating

"Well, me and Ashley were just in Food Tech cleaning up then suddenly we heard someone screaming. We decided to follow the scream and we found out it was Mickie screaming, me and Candice knew who it was coz we saw them run away as we were running up to help Mickie...it was Maryse, Michelle and Torrie...they attacked her from behind" says Candice

"Do you know why ?" asks Mr McMahon

"Well I do but I'd rather not tell you coz it's out of order on Mickie" she says

"Oh come on, tell me" he begs smirking

"NO ALRIGHT !!!" snaps Candice before walking out "Ashley your turn to tell"

"Alright" she says walking in

"Hello Ashley" he says still smirking

"Yeah hi, can you stop with the smirking...it's creeping me out" Ashley says stepping back twice

"Ok" he says "so what happened ?"

"I was with Candice in Food Tech cleaning up the mess we made cooking and as we finished we heard a scream, we rushed out the room and saw Mickie crying on the floor while Maryse, Torrie and Michelle ran away" she says picking the black nail varnish off her nails while talking

"Ok then, see ya Ashley" says Mr McMahon waving and smirking again

"So how'd it go ?" asks Mickie

"It was creepy" says Ashley cringing "he kept smirking and stuff and...god it freaked me out" she shivered from grossness during the pause

"Weird how Mr McMahon was doing the same thing when I was in there too" says Candice a little worried

"He's up to something and I know who else is in with his plan" says Ashley looking pissed off

"Who ?" Candice and Mickie ask looking at Ashley concerned

**Well...that's it...who is Ashley talking about ?, does Mr McMahon have a plan ?, if he does then what is it ?, how come nobody's heard from John and Randy ?, when will Mickie be back in school ?, read Chapter 27 of Love Wars to find out the answers to these questions.**


	27. The Wrong Decision ?

**It's after school, Mickie signs on to MSN and everyone is on and this time...John and Randy are online to. Mickie sees John and Randy's usernames and her heart starts pumping so fast it feels like it's going to burst out of her chest, she stares at John and Randy's names on her computer screen for ages then she gets a message.**

**Ashley:**  
Heyy how ya doin ? :)

**Mickie:**  
Heyy I'm good wbu ? :)

**Ashley:  
**I'm good thanx :)

**Mickie:**  
Good good :)  
Hey are you talking to John and Randy ???

**Ashley:**  
No I tried but they're not answering  
Why ?

**Mickie:**  
Just wondering It's the fact that I haven't talk to them since the kiss and stuff and I know John beat up Randy so I dunno what the hell's going on

**Ashley:**  
Kk try talking to them now

**Mickie:**  
Kk hold on I've gotta message

**Mickie clicks on the message and it reads...**

**John:**  
Hey Mickie I heard about your miscarriage

**When Mickie read John's message tears starting running down her cheeks, she felt sick to her stomach, her heart felt like it was melting, she felt horrible. John sends Mickie a message since Mickie didn't answer for about 10 minutes.**

**John:**  
Mickie are you ok ?  
Tell me what's wrong...please

**Mickie realises the message is there a few minutes later, she manages to reply back in the state she's in.**

**Mickie:  
**I'm fine ok

**John:**  
Are you sure ?

**Mickie:**  
YES JOHN I'M FINE !!!

**John:**  
NO YOU'RE NOT !!!  
I know when their's something wrong because you take ages replying on MSN and you avoid everyone  
So just tell me what's up Mickie

**Mickie:**  
It's everything ok  
Maryse, Michelle and Torrie attacked me which killed the baby so I had to have an abortion  
Torrie's pissed at me for kissing Randy  
You beat up Randy and you guys haven't been in ever since  
I think Mr McMahon is a pervert coz he kept looking at Candice and Ashley weird  
John...my life here is a mess and I've turned everyone else's lives a mess  
I think I should leave North Carolina and move to Boston  
Then everyone can have there normal lives back

**When John read the last message it broke his heart, he felt terrible about everything that happened since Mickie moved to North Carolina and he never knew how much he loved Mickie until she told him about moving to Boston. Tears filled John's eyes but he managed to hold them back.**

**John:  
**Mickie don't leave...I LOVE YOU !  
Everytime I'm with you, I don't want to leave  
Everytime we hug, I don't want to let go  
Everytime we kiss, I want it to last forever  
Everytime you're not there, I want to be with you  
Without you...I'm nothing  
So please Mickie...stay in North Carolina

**Reading John's message made Mickie cry, she didn't realise how much he loved her. She thought that he'd hate her after kissing his best friend, Mickie was relieved.**

**Mickie:  
**I love you too John and I feel the same way but...I think I've messed up all your lives coz...if I never came here...  
You and Randy would've never had that argument over me and you wouldn't be having this one now  
Randy wouldn't have gone on some psychotic rampage and raped me  
Candice wouldn't be running away from the police 24/7 thanks to Maryse  
Torrie wouldn't be hanging around with Maryse and Michelle  
Layla still would've had Randy  
And I wouldn't have fucked up everyones relationship with each other  
So I have to leave John...I can't stay...I want everyone to have there old lives back and pretend that I never went to school here...I'm sorry John...I've gotta go...love you...xxx

**Before John could say anything else to Mickie, she signed out. John is left sitting there crying and looking at the computer screen while Mickie goes to bed and cries herself to sleep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's the weekend...YAY !!!...=P, everyone is out apart from Mickie and John. Randy asked everyone to come out and meet him at the ramps, every single person was shocked that Randy was going out after what happened with him, Mickie and John. Everyone is waiting for Randy to arrive, they've been waiting for about 10 minutes and then a black Mercedes Benz pulls up by the ramps and guess who comes out of the vehicle ?...it's Randy !!!. He walks over to everyone, the girls hug him and the guys bundle him,  
everyone is glad that Randy's finally came out of the shadows.**

"Oh my god Randy, I actually can't believe you're here...like...out with us" says Candice still shocked that Randy's here

"Yeah I just felt like coming out you know, just to clear my head" says Randy "so...have I missed anything ?"

"Well...you have but I don't think it's a good idea telling you because I think it'll upset you" says Candice looking down at the floor nervously

"Why would it upset me ?" he asks smiling and thinking that Candice is being ridiculous

"It's about Mickie, Maryse, Michelle and Torrie" mutters Candice hoping Randy couldn't understand what she said but she was WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG !!!, sorry had to do that...=P...I miss Edge...=[

"What happened between Mickie, Maryse and Michelle ?, is Mickie ok ?, is the baby ok ?, what did Torrie have to do with this ?" Randy had so many questions, but he only wanted to know the important ones

"Well...Mickie told Trish, Ashley, Torrie and Maria about the kiss and Torrie got mad and tried to beat up Mickie and then I came along and heard part of the conversation...Mickie told me about the kiss...I let it slide because she was pregnant..." as Candice said the last 3 words Randy interupted her

"You mean she IS pregnant" he says panicking

**Candice looked at Randy, he looked worried, paranoid and tears filled his eyes. Candice felt terrible, she didn't want to tell him but he asked her so many questions, she had to answer even though she didn't want to because she knew this would happen.**

"Candice ?" he says trying to get her attention "what's wrong ?"

"Torrie told everyone that she was pregnant with John's baby and kissed you behind his back...Maryse was impressed and now Torrie hangs round with them...and after Food Tech..." Candice stopped for a minute to hold back tears "they jumped Mickie" this was the part where Candice burst into tears

**Well that's the end of Chapter 27, will Mickie move to Boston ?, what will everyones reaction be when they find out about it, what will Randy's reaction be when Candice tells him that Mickie had to have an abortion ?, does he regret going out ?, does he regret bugging Candice about the things he missed while he was gone ?, read Chapter 28 of Love Wars to find out.**


	28. Where's Mickie ?

**We're back to where we left, Randy hugs Candice because she's crying while the others are crowded round her wondering what's wrong with her.**

"Yo what's up with Candice ?" asks Evan

"Don't worry guys, just do whatever so I can talk to Candice alone" says Randy

**Everyone goes away from Candice and Randy so he can talk to Candice alone.**

"Candice...is Mickie's baby ok ?" he asks looking in Candice's blood shot, tear filled eyes wiping the tears off her face

"No...she...she had to have an abortion...the baby...d...di...died" says Candice struggling to talk because of the crying

"She what ?" he says hoping Candice said something else

"She had to have an abortion because...her baby died because of the attack" says Candice calmed down a little bit

**Randy's hopes that Candice didn't really say that Mickie had an abortion thanks to the attack were crushed, he stared at Candice in shock with tears filling his eyes. He couldn't believe it...he thought that he misheard Candice but he was wrong, Randy came out because he thought he cleared his head and got over his feelings for Mickie. Now he realised he hasn't, he still loves Mickie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's Monday (yes I skipped a day...=P), everyone is in school apart from John and Mickie. They were suprised to see Randy at school after what happened on Saturday, he still looked traumatized but not as bad as he looked on Saturday. He sat on his own with Mike and Cody behind him.**

"Well look who decided to come out of his mum's basement" says Mike

"Dude...I never was in my mum's basement, I always wonder when you're gonna come out of your mum's basement" says Randy

"Well if you weren't in your mum's basement...where were you ?...collecting Star Wars action figures" says Cody

"The ironic thing about your comment Cody...is the fact that you cuss me about collecting Star Wars action figure, which I don't thank you very much...but you collect them" says Randy "now can you guys stop wasting my time ?"

"NO !!!" they say

"Fine...well I'll just do this" Randy says banging their heads together

"OW !!!" the say holding their heads

"Now stop wasting your time" he says turning round towards the window

**Randy starts looking out the window and he notices it begins to snow, he starts watching the snow then he sees a girl holding a baby in her arms. He blinks and the girl is gone, he stares at the place where she was until the spot just fades away as the bus is driving up the road. He tries to remember what the girl looked like, she had brown hair, brown eyes and she wore bright colours and he realised something...the girl he thought he saw looked exactly like Mickie. Randy didn't know if it were just a coincidence that he saw a girl that looked exactly like Mickie or if he was seeing things after hearing the news about Mickie. He got off the bus when it stopped outside the school gates, after he got off he just stared down the road where he saw the girl that either was Mickie or just looked like her a lot. That's the only thing he thought about all day, did the news make him see her, is it the love or has all the problems that's been going on for the past year made him go mental in the head ?, so many questions that Randy didn't know the answer to got him fustrated, confused and paranoid, the 3 emotions he hates the most.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's after school, Randy goes on MSN to talk to Mickie but there's one problem...Mickie isn't online. He tries to call her, but there's no answer. He decides to knock on her door, but once again...no ones there. Randy starts to panic and he rushes home back on MSN, he starts talking to John asking what was going on.**

**Randy:**  
Hey John...have you talked to Mickie ?

**What Randy didn't know was that John did talk to Mickie and John knew that Mickie was going to move to Boston, which was the last time they'd spoke to each other. When John read the message he felt like crying, but he knew Mickie didn't like him upset and neither did Randy. So he stayed strong, he held back his tears and starting writing to Randy.**

**John:**  
Hey Randy...yeah I did on Friday and that was the last time I talked to her...why what's wrong ?

**Randy:**  
I need to talk to Mickie coz I need to tell her that the feelings I have for her are making me go crazy...and don't get mad coz I need you right now man...we've gotta put our differences behind us coz this is some serious shit happening here

**John:**  
How are they making you go crazy ?

Randy:  
I was on the bus today on my way to school...I started looking at the snow falling outside and then I saw a girl...she was holding a baby...I blinked and the girl was gone...then I realised that the girl looked exactly like Mickie.  
So today I tried talking to her on MSN and she wasn't online so I tried calling her and there was no answer...I went to knock for her but there was no answer again.  
So I'm asking you John...do you know where Mickie is ?

**John:**  
Wait...so you tried MSN, calling her and knocking for her and none of them got a response ?

**Randy:  
**Nope

**John:  
**Randy...I think I know where she went...meet me outside her house in 10 minutes

**Randy:**  
Alright then John...see you in 10 minutes

**John and Randy sign out at the same time and make there way to Mickie's house.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Randy shows up outside Mickie's house first and waits for John, 2 minutes later John shows up looking nervous.**

"So do you know where she is ?" asks Randy

**John starts looking around the front garden of the house and doesn't see a "For Sale" sign outside her house anywhere, so he has a look through the windows. The inside of her house looks exactly the same as it did the last time he came round, then he notices the cherry red BMW isn't on the driveway so he takes a long hard look at the driveway until Randy breaks the silence from fustrastion.**

"JOHN !!!, WHERE'S MICKIE ?!?!" he shouts in a demanding way

"I dunno Randy but I know she hasn't moved to Boston" says John

"Moved to Boston ?" asks Randy "why would she move to Boston ?"

"Because the last time I spoke to her...she said she might move to Boston" says John holding back tears again

"But...why ?...why does she want to move to Boston ?" asks Randy

"Because she's upset about everything that's happened" he says still holding back tears "she wants us to go back to our normal lives like she never even came here"

"Why would she think that ?" asks Randy with so many questions he wants answered

"Because she thinks that she's messed up our lives" says John close to crying "she thinks it's her fault that we keep fighting all the time, that everyone keeps falling out, causing people to get jumped for ridiculous reasons...basically everything that's happened since she's moved here...she thinks it's her fault"

"But it's not her fault" says Randy "it's my fault we keep fighting coz I keep following my heart at the wrong time, it's my fault that Mickie got pregnant and had to have an abortion because she got jumped, it's my fault that Candice, Layla and Torrie turned on us...we've got to tell Mickie to stop blaming herself...because none of this stuff is her fault...it's mine"

"Right...so how are we gonna find her ?" asks John

"Well, we've gotta find out from the others if she's gone any where for a while and if they've got no information...then we'll have to try and call Mickie or get in contact with her some how" says Randy

"Ok, I'll try and MSN her tomorrow and I'll call you if I can't get hold of her and if I call you then you call Mickie and if there's no answer then find out some information from the others and if they've got nothing...meet outside her house again" says John

"Alright then, so I'll see you tomorrow" says Randy

**Ok that's the end of this chapter...where did Mickie go ?, will John and Randy get in contact with her ?, do any of the others know where Mickie is ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	29. Dirty Little Secret

**It's the next day after school, everyone is on MSN except for Mickie again. John starts a chat with Randy.**

**John:**  
Randy...Mickie isn't online again...whos gonna call again ?...I can't remember

**Randy:**  
You said that if you can't get hold of Mickie on MSN then you'd call me and I'd call her after...but now you've told me on MSN, I might as well just call her now

**Randy calls Mickie and it bleeps for a minute and goes to voice mail.**

**Randy:**  
Damn...it went to voice mail

**John:**  
Should we ask the others if they know ?

**Randy:**  
Yeah...that was part of the plan...you ask the guys...I'll ask the girls

**John asks all the guys, they don't know where Mickie is.**

**John:**  
Randy I've asked all the guys...they've got nothing

**Randy:**  
Ok...I'll ask the girls now

**Randy asks the girls, none of them know where she is apart from 1 girl. That girl is Ashley.**

**Ashley:**  
Why do you wanna know where Mickie is ?

**Randy:**  
I need to tell her something...so do you know where she is or not ?

**Ashley:  
**Yeah...she went out of town...she's gonna be gone for about 2 weeks. So whatever you need to tell her...tell her in 2 weeks

**Randy:**  
Where did she go though ?

**Ashley:**  
I dunno...she just told me she was going out of town for 2 weeks

**Randy goes back on the chat with John to tell him the information.**

**Randy:**  
John...Mickie's gone out of town for 2 weeks...Ashley doesn't know where though

**John:**  
Ok then...we'll just have to wait for 2 weeks then...are you going to school tomorrow ?...coz I'm going tomorrow if you do

**Randy:**  
Yeah I'm going John...I'm gonna go coz I'm bored...see ya tomorrow

**Randy signs out of MSN and John does half an hour later.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's the next day at school, everyone is in except for Mickie. They're all shocked about 2 things, the first was that John was in for the first time in weeks and the second thing was that he was sitting with Randy after everything that happened.**

"Yo, is it me...or is John actually in for once sitting with Randy ?" asks Jayson

"Nope it's not you, John is really in for once sitting with Randy" says Kelly

"The reason why they're sitting together and all that is coz they're figuring out how to get in touch with Mickie" says Ashley

"Oh...well there's a shock" says Kelly

"Did you tell them where she is ?" asks Jayson

"No, why would I tell them ?" says Ashley

"Oh I dunno...maybe coz...John is Mickie's boyfriend and Randy is his best friend who loves Mickie" says Jayson

"Alright smart ass" snaps Ashley

"Can we shut up and focus on the conversation please ?" says Kelly

"Ok" they said at the same time

"Ashley, why won't you tell them where Mickie is ?" asks Kelly "we all know except for John and Randy...so why aren't they allowed to know ?"

"Because Mickie told me not to tell John and Randy, but it was ok to tell you guys" she says

"But...why ?...John is her boyfriend and Randy is one of her best friends" says Jayson

"Because Mickie doesn't want them hunting her down..." Ashley starts whispering "because they were the main reason why Mickie went away for a while"

"Damn...wonder what John and Randy will be like when she gets back" says Jayson

"Oh yeah...Ashley...I think it might be a good idea to tell John" says Kelly

"Why ?, so Mickie can get mad a me ?" says Ashley

"No...coz what's gonna happen when she gets back ?" she says "John and Randy will be firing questions at her and it's gonna stress her out, and I think she's had enough stress already Ashley"

"She's right, so you better tell Mickie you've gotta tell them or let the stress come back to her" says Jayson

**That's the end of Chapter 29, what will Ashley do ?, will she keep her promise or break it for the sake of Mickie's stress or will she find another way to keep John and Randy stressing Mickie out ?, if Ashley tells John and Randy will Mickie be pissed or will she understand ?, how will John and Randy react if they find out that Mickie didn't want them to know where she was ?, read the 30th chapter of Love Wars to find out. By the way sorry this is up late, I finished it a couple of days ago and I thought I already put it up. Chapter 30 will be up ASAP.**


	30. The Chapter Of Secrets and Mystery

**It's lunch, Jayson and Kelly are sitting with eachother while John and Randy are sitting 3 tables away from them. They see Ashley walk away from the lunch line, Ashley notices they're sitting down already and tries to walk away but Kelly runs over to her and pulls her back.**

"Where do you think you're going ?" she says

"To sit with...Matt, Jeff and Trish" says Ashley hoping she falls for the lie

"Nice try Ashley, just go over there and tell them the truth" snaps Kelly getting fed up with Ashley

"Fine I will, now stop bugging me" Ashley snaps back before storming off to John and Randy's table

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you want to know where Mickie is ?" says Ashley

"I thought you didn't know" says Randy confused

"Well I only said that coz I...couldn't remember" she says

"Ok then...where is she ?" asks John looking at Ashley suspiciously

"She's in Miami, but when she gets back...don't question her about it, she went away to clear her head a bit and the last thing she needs for a comeback is 2 idiots questioning her about it" she says sounding angry and threatening after the pause

"Ok, we won't say a word" says Randy

"Yeah, our lips are sealed" says John

"Oh yeah and don't try calling her" she says "she hasn't got her phone on her"

**After telling the boys everything she needs to tell them, Ashley leaves to sit with Kelly and Jayson.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Ashley, did you tell them ?" asks Kelly

"Yeah I did" she says "but then I told them not to question her about it coz she didn't want them knowing"

"Ok, what we go next any way ?" says Jayson

"Maths...fun" says Kelly sarcastically

"It's not that bad...considering we have French after that" says Jayson

"True, but then French is a doss and Maths is just a confusion" says Ashley

"True..." he says pausing to think "oh crap I can't think of anything to top that"

**20 minutes later the bell rings and they go to Maths, the lesson was as boring and confusing as ever and then they had French. They didn't do any work in there and they got sent to the principals office because apparently they told the teacher to "fuck off" and everything so they got suspended.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's after school, Victoria decides to call Ashley to ask what happened when they got sent down, she tells her the whole story and they talk about how out of order it is for a bit then Ashley's phone bleeps so she tells Victoria she has to go because she has another call. Once Ashley cuts off her phone rings immediately, she looks at the number and it's unknown, usually she doesn't answer if she doesn't know the number because she assumes it's someone like Cody or Mike prank calling her, but this time she answers the phone.**

"Hello" she says "I hope this is important coz you just interupted another conversation I was having with my friend"

"Meet me at the ramps...alone" says the mystery caller before cutting off quickly

**Ashley just stares at her phone wondering if she should go or not, she sits and thinks. After a long, hard think she grabs her coat and walks out to the cold, bitter, windy weather and makes her way to the ramps.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ashley arrives at the ramps and looks around to see if her mystery caller awaits, but there was no one there. She sat down on the biggest ramp waiting waiting for her mystery callers arrival, 10 minutes later there's still no sign of the mystery caller.**

"Screw this, I've been waiting for 10 minutes and no one is here" she snaps almost leaving but she hears someone

"Ashley, over here!" the voice says

**Ashley turns around to find a note next to the spot she was sitting in, no person for her to respond to, just a little note written in black pen. She takes the note and looks around the ramps to find out who called her name, but no one was there.**

"People these days" she says to herself "they tell you to go somewhere and they don't show up, instead I get a note"

**Ashley opens up the note and starts reading...**

_Ashley,_

_Sorry you couldn't see me in person, I can't reveal who I am here incase I get caught and people spread the word, meet me at this address and I promise you will find out who I am.  
12331 Winter Avenue (I'm not very creative with names ok ?...by the way this part isn't included in the note...=P)  
It's near the school you go to, if you keep going straight past your school and turn left from where the last person gets picked up then it's down there, just knock on the door...it won't be me who answers the door, just letting you know before you go mental at the wrong person for making you go out in the cold just to find a note, so yeah...go to that address about 2pm and I'll be there.  
Signed,_

_  
Your Mystery Caller_

**After reading the note Ashley puts the note in her pocket and makes her way home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the end, who's Ashley mystery caller ?, will John and Randy do what Ashley says when Mickie gets back ?, how long are Ashley, Kelly and Jayson suspended for ?, how long is it until Mickie gets back ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out what happens next.**


	31. And The Mystery Caller Is

**It's the next day, Ashley is on MSN talking to Kelly and Jayson to kill time before going to meet her mystery caller. She hasn't told anyone about the mystery caller, she decides to tell them.**

**Ashley:  
**Oh yeah...I've gotta tell you guys something

**Kelly:  
**What is it ???

**Ashley:  
**After school yesterday I was on the phone to Victoria and then someone called me saying "meet me at the ramps"...then the person started calling my name after I waited for 10 minutes...the person disappeared and left a note saying to meet up at "12331 Winter Avenue" at about 2pm

**Jayson:  
**Damn...should we come incase it's a rapist or something ?

**Ashley:  
**No I'm gonna go alone...it's my situation and I'm gonna deal with it myself

**Kelly:  
**Are you sure Ashley ?...coz we're always here if you need us

**Ashley:  
**Guys I'm gonna be fine.  
I better go now coz it's quater to 2...I'll talk later

**Ashley signs out and starts making her way to the address she was told to go to by her mystery caller.**

**Jayson:  
**I hope Ashley's gonna be ok...I don't want her getting hurt

**Kelly:  
**Same here Jayson...do you think we should go along secretly ?

**Jayson:  
**I dunno...I think Ashley will be pissed if we do

**Kelly:  
**Good point...and when Ashley's pissed...someone gets hurt

**Jayson:  
**Yeah...but then what if Ashley gets hurt herself ?

**Kelly:  
**Another good point...we better spy...I'll meet you outside the school in about 5-10 minutes

**Jayson:  
**Ok...see ya there

**Jayson and Kelly both sign out and starts making there way to Ashley's meeting spot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ashley arrives at the house, she walks on the front yard of the glowing white bungalow. While she's walking towards the black door, Jayson and Kelly are watching in a bush on the other side of the road. Ashley rings the door bell and waits, Jayson and Kelly start to watch closely so they know who it is. The door opens...Ashley walks in.**

"Kels, come with me" says Jayson crawling out of the bush

"Why ?, where are we going ?" she says not crawling out

"We're going to peek through the window" he says

"Are you crazy ?" she snaps

"Yes, but what's more important right now ?" he says "our protection...or Ashley's ?"

"Ashley's obviously" says Kelly

"Well let's go then" he says

"Fine, whatever" she snaps crawling out of the bush

**Jayson and Kelly run across the road and crawl on the bright green grass of the mystery caller's front yard, they peek through the window and can't believe their eyes when they see who the caller was.**

"Oh my god" says Jayson before getting hit by Kelly

"Keep it down, they'll here us" she snaps quietly

"Sorry" he snaps quietly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're what ?" Ashley snaps crying "Mickie, you can't"

"Ashley, don't make it harder that it is already" says Mickie

"Mickie, please don't do this" says Ashley

"I HAVE TO ASHLEY !!!" Mickie snaps bursting into tears

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ?!?!" Ashley snaps

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the end of this chapter, what does Mickie have to do ?, why does she have to do it ?, is it a bad thing judging from Ashley's reaction ?, is it about John and Randy ?, has she told John and Randy at all ?, will Jayson and Kelly get caught ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	32. Please Don't Leave

**We're back where we were, Ashley, Jayson and Kelly found out Mickie was the mystery caller. Jayson and Kelly were listening to Ashley and Mickie's conversation, Ashley was telling Mickie she couldn't do something but they didn't know what they were talking about so they kept listening.**

"Mickie, please don't leave" says Ashley

**Jayson and Kelly gasp at the same time with shock in there eyes after hearing what Ashley said to Mickie.**

"Mickie's leaving ?" they both said with tears in there eyes

"I dunno if we just heard Ashley say that or if she said something else and we heard that listening through the window" says Kelly

"Same here" says Jayson "should we pass this on ?"

"No" she says "just listen to everything until Ashley walks out of the house"

"So...how are we gonna get away ?" he says confused

"When she leaves the room, we make a run for it" she says

"Ok then" he says starting to listen again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ashley, I have to leave" says Mickie

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T !!!" shouts Ashley

"I do, it's not just the fact that I've ruined your lives pretty much ok" snaps Mickie crying

"Then what is it ?" asks Ashley calmed down a bit

"I...I can't tell you" she says

"Why can't you tell me ?" snaps Ashley getting annoyed again

"I just can't ok Ashley" she says crying

"Mickie, just tell me please...I swear to god I won't tell anyone" says Ashley hugging Mickie

"I...I'm pregnant again...and this time...it...it's Randy's" she says crying harder

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god" says Kelly "did Mickie say she's pregnant again with Randy's baby or is that just me ?"

"She did really say that" says Jayson "let's hope no one spills the beans on this one unless it's Mickie"

"Yeah, we've gotta pretend we know nothing about all of this and make sure no one finds out that we know all this stuff" says Kelly

"Yeah, you are good at keeping secrets right Kels ?" asks Jayson

"Yup, remember when everyone found out Christian and Victoria were going out ?" asks Kelly

"Yeah...that was a shocker" says Jayson "why ?"

"Coz she told me in 10th grade" says Kelly "and I kept it quiet since then, I acted surprised so people didn't get pissed with them for not saying anything...oh yeah and are you good at keeping secrets ?"

"Depends if I like the person or not" says Jayson

"You do like Mickie and Ashley right ?" says Kelly

"Of course I do" he says

"Good" she says "coz if you don't and you spread all of this...I'm gonna break up with you"

"Ok then" says Jayson

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mickie, how did you get pregnant with Randy ?" she asks

"Well...I came back from Miami the other day feeling a little depressed, so I went to that corner shop where the guy sells you anything even if you're underage and bought a bottle of Vodka, I went to the ramps and drunk some there. After I got threw half the bottle, Randy showed up. I was drunk and he happened to be depressed too, so he had Vodka and we both finished the bottles and...we were so drunk...we done it" Mickie says still crying

"Oh my god" says Ashley hugging Mickie "so have you told John or Randy yet ?"

"No" she says "I'm not even sure if Randy remembers what happened"

"Do you want me to tell them ?" says Ashley

"No, I'll do it myself" says Mickie

"Ok, you're not leaving still are you ?" she asks

"No, I'm not going anywhere" says Mickie "I better tell my mum and dad when they get home"

"Do you live here now ?" asks Ashley

"No, didn't you see the For Sale sign outside ?" she says

"No" says Ashley "if you don't live here then...how did ya get in ?"

"The doors were unlocked for some reason" she says

"Ok then" says Ashley "I better get home before my mum and dad get back from work"

"Same here" says Mickie before walking out of the room with Ashley

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh shit, they're leaving" says Kelly

"Well let's go then" says Jayson before running down the road with Kelly

**As they got to the end of the road and turned around, Jayson and Kelly stopped running.**

"Few, that was close" says Jayson

"Yeah, but not close enough" says a mystery person

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all folks, who caught Jayson and Kelly spying ?, was it Ashley, Mickie or someone else ?, how will John and Randy react to Mickie being pregnant again ?, is Mickie definetly staying or not ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	33. Spilling The Beans

**We're back at where we left, Jayson and Kelly got caught spying by a mystery person. Who was it ?, let's find out.**

"Randy ?" they both say shocked

"Wha...what are you doing out early ?" asks Kelly

"I was walking home, and plus I'm not out early...school was finished 5 minutes ago" he says laughing

"Oh" says Kelly before doing a little nervous laugh

"Yeah any way...why were you spying on Mickie and Ashley ?" he asks sounding pissed off again

"Well...we found out about Ashley having a mystery caller and that she was meeting up with them today" says Jayson nervously

"So we went to spy incase it was a rapist or something but it turns out it was Mickie and they were both arguing about something we can't say" says Kelly nervously smiling at the end of her sentence

"Right" says Randy

"We're telling the truth" says Jayson

"I know you are" says Randy "oh yeah can I ask you guys something ?"

"Sure, what's up Randy ?" asks Kelly

"Do you think everyone will be mad if I didn't tell them Mickie's back ?" asks Randy

"I dunno, we just found out" says Jayson "and plus we heard everything that happened to Mickie"

"Was it about me having sex with her at the ramps ?" asks Randy nervous "coz I swear to god, I was pissed out of my head and I didn't mean for it to happen"

"That was one of the things yes" says Kelly before getting nudged by Jayson "I mean...yes it was"

"Wait a minute...what did you say before 'yes it was' ?" says Randy suspiciously

"I mean..." she says

"No, before that!" snaps Randy

"That was one of the things yes ?" says Kelly nervously

"Ok...what did you mean by that ?" asks Randy even more suspicious than before

"Well...Mickie's pregnant and that was one of the reasons why she wanted to move to Miami" says Kelly

"WHAT ?!?!" he shouts with tears filling his eyes

"None of this come from us ok, see ya" says Jayson before trying to leave with Kelly

"COME BACK HERE NOW !!!" he snaps at the top of his voice

**Jayson and Kelly go back to Randy as quick as they can, they're scared of Randy because he's angry, his eyes are full of tears, rage and they're blood shit and his face is as red as a tomato.**

"Why else did Mickie want to leave ?, why didn't she tell me that she was pregnant with my kid ?, is she moving ?" says Randy

"Well...before we answer your questions...none of this came from us and you have to pretend you don't know anything" says Kelly

"Ok, so can you answer my questions now ?" he asks getting impatient

"Ok...1. She felt that she ruined everyones lives by coming here and she was pregnant with your kid and she doens't want anyone to find out coz she doesn't wanna lose this one" says Jayson

"2. She didn't tell you because she thought you wouldn't remember the other night when you guys done it" says Kelly

"And your answer to 3 is that she isn't moving, Ashley changed her mind for her" says Jayson

"Ok, thanks for the info...I'll call Mickie about a few days ago, but I'll pretend I don't know anything" says Randy "I'll see you guys when you're not suspended"

**As he says that, Randy carries on walking home while Jayson and Kelly stand there staring at each other in shock because of what they did.**

"Oh my god, we've just told Randy everything" says Kelly

"I know, but he said he'll pretend he doesn't know anything" says Jayson

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't ?" she asks worried

"You know Randy, if he says he'll do something, he'll do it" says Jayson

"True, should we go home now ?" asks Kelly

"Yeah we better get home" says Jayson before walking home with Kelly

****

**Randy is at home trying to pick what to do, call Mickie about the other day first or to tell John about it since he never told him that Mickie is back and that he slept with her and got her pregnant. After thinking for an hour, he calls Mickie.**

"Hello" she says

"Hey Mickie...it's Randy" he says nervously

"Oh hey, what's up ?" she asks pretending that nothing's happened to see if he remembers

"...I wanted to talk to you about the other day" he says with a long sigh before the sentence

"You remember ?" she asks shocked

"Of course I remember" says Randy

"Ok...any way...what did you wanna talk about the other day ?" she asks

"Have you told John about it ?" he asks nervously

"Yeah I did, he was a little mad but I told him I got drunk because of depression and so did you" she says "so he said it's cool and he's cool with another thing I need to tell you"

"Oh that's good then, but what was the other thing he was cool with ?" he asks

"That I'm pregnant with your baby" says Mickie

"Oh my god, what are you gonna do ?" asks Randy acting shocked

"I'm keeping the baby and I'm gonna keep the baby secret between you, John and my parents" she says "I'm not telling anyone about it coz I don't wanna lose this child like I did with the first, even though I already told Ashley"

"Ok then, I better go coz I have homework to do and stuff" says Randy "but before I go...when are you coming in ?"

"I'll be in next week" she says "coz it's Friday tomorrow and there's no point in going in, so I'll see you Monday"

**Randy and Mickie both cut off.**

****

**That's it people, will Ashley and Mickie ever find out about Jayson and Kelly spying on them ?, is John really ok with Mickie being pregnant with Randy's baby ?, will Jayson and Kelly tell anyone else ?, will Randy pretend he didn't know about Mickie being pregnant and everything ?, read the next chapter of Love Wars to find out.**


	34. We Need To Talk

**It's Monday and Mickie's back at school, she doesn't see John on the bus but she sees Randy sitting on his own and sits with him. She wants to ask him if he knows if John's getting a lift instead of getting the bus or if he's not going to school, but there's something stopping her from asking where he is, that's another thing she doens't know about. So she just sits next to Randy silently, Randy is waiting for Mickie to ask where John is, he knows where but he doesn't want to ask her if she wants to know because he doesn't know if she wants to know after telling John that she's pregnant again with Randy's baby. Randy gets sick of the silence and decides to ask Mickie if she wants to know where John is.**

"Ok Mickie, do you wanna know where John is ?" he says souding irritated

"Well...yeah...why do you sound so irritated ?" she asks

"I just...don't like the quiet" he says "but any way...John's coming in late today"

"Oh...why ?" asks Mickie

"I dunno" he says "he just text me this morning saying he's gonna be in late"

"Oh...do you think we should ditch the first couple of lessons to see if he's ok ?" says Mickie a bit worried

"I dunno if that's a good idea" says Randy "coz when you weren't here Mr McMahon said in an assembley that if anyone ditches class again we'll get suspended"

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take with you" says Mickie

"Mickie...do you know how many times I've been suspended ?" says Randy

**Mickie gives Randy a blank look and shakes her head, she never knew Randy got in that much trouble before she arrived.**

"I've been suspended 9 times" he says "Mr McMahon says if I get excluded one more time it'll be a permanent exclusion"

"Oh my god" says Mickie "wait a minute...can you like...go out at break and lunch sometimes ?"

"Yeah you can" says Randy "why ?...are you saying that we should leave at break or lunch to see if John's ok ?"

"Exactly...but if he texts us then don't bother...unless it's a weird one" she says

"Alright then" says Randy

**The bus comes to a rough stop, they haven't arrived at school yet. What's going on ?, why have we stopped ?, so many questions are running through the minds of the people on the bus, the bus driver exits the bus quickly and kneels down to someone yelling towards the people in the bus to call 911. Christian calls 911, the ambulance arrives 10 minutes later and takes an unconcious boy with cuts and bruises covering his body, who was it ?, is the boy ok ?, the ambulance drives off quickly and the bus driver tells the kids they have to walk and as they all got off the bus apart from 2 people who recognised the boy hid in the back and stayed on the bus as it drove fast to the hospital.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The bus arrives at the hospital, as the bus driver gets off through the front door, the other 2 people sneak out through the fire escape. They go in the hospital and wait until they find out where he is and if he's ok. An hour goes by, one of the 2 people get a text from their dad asking why they're bunking and gives them a lecture about being suspended again, they text back saying it was coz their best friend was just hit by a bus and that he was not gonna go through the day knowing his best friend was run over. The other person starts to panick and cries on his shoulder, he hugs her and tells her that the boy will be alright, she falls asleep in his arms. Another hour goes by and a doctor comes out, he says the boy is ok and that visitors can go in and see him. The bus driver goes first, 10 minutes later he leaves the room and the 2 others go in there. The boy who got hit was shocked to see them.**

"Wha...what are you guys doing here ?" he says "how did you get here ?"

"When the bus driver told everyone to get off the bus and walk, we hid in the back to see you instead of going to class" she says

"Oh, and by the way...I was gonna come in late coz I had a crappy sleep last night and I needed to catch up with my sleep" says John

"Oh, that's ok then" says Mickie "coz me and Randy were gonna go out during break or lunch to see if you were ok"

"Wait a minute, I thought you can only go out at lunch" says John

"Oh...right...any way, when are you gonna be out of here ?" asks Randy

"I'll be in here all day" says John "I've broken my leg in 3 places and I've dislocated my shoulder"

"Ouch!" he says "are you gonna press charges ?"

"I dunno, he said it was a complete accident and I just said it's cool...but my mum and dad...yeah I think they will" says John

"Oh...well...we should go coz we have to be in class and stuff now" says Randy

"Yeah, wait a minute...we've gotta find a way to say why we're late" says Mickie

"Yeah I know, just say that we went to the hospital to see if John's ok" says Randy

"Wait...we have French...the guys an asshole and he'll want a note, he recognises my hand writing" says Mickie

"Mine too" says Randy "should we just have the day off ?"

"Yeah, might as well" says Mickie "I'll see you tomorrow John"

"Ok see you tomorrow" says John "oh yeah Randy, can I talk to you ?"

"Yeah sure" he says before sitting down

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it people, sorry this chapter was a bit lame, it was late when I started finishing this so...yeah...what's John gonna say to Randy ?, is it about Mickie's pregnancy ?, read Chapter 35 of Love Wars to find out, damn this fan fic goes on forever...=P**


	35. Rumours Lead To Confession

**We're back at the hospital again, as Mickie left John asked Randy is he could talk to him and Randy said yes. Randy asked what was up and John said this...**

"Is Mickie really pregnant with you're baby ?"

"Yeah she is, but dude I swear I was wasted and I wasn't thinking straight and so was Mickie" says Randy

"Ok, so how long have you and Mickie known about this ?" asks John

"I dunno about Mickie but I found out about it yesterday" says Randy

"Ok, when did it happen ?...like the whole thing with you and Mickie being drunk ?" asks John

"Ok...1. Jesus Christ man this isn't a police station and 2. It happened on Wednesday" says Randy

"Ok...so Mickie has been back since Wednesday ?...and I never found out until a day after it happened ?" asks John "dude...why didn't you tell me she was back after it happened ?"

"Did you even listen to what I said about the reason why we done it ?" says Randy a bit angry

"Yeah...but what I don't get is...you remember sleeping with my girlfriend, who you've got pregnant...but you don't remember telling me anything" says John

"What ?" snaps Randy "just coz I remember doing it with Mickie doesn't neccesarily mean I'm gonna remember to call you and say 'oh hey John, I've just shagged your girlfriend' does it ?"

**John angrily stares at Randy and he stares angrily back at John, Randy storms out of the hospital and John watches him leave until he can't see him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's the next day, John isn't at school because of the accident. Mickie got on the bus and suddenly everyone went silent and started to stare at her, she looked a bit freaked out and she sat at the back of the bus on her own, she has no idea why everyone was staring at her as she walked on the bus. Randy got on the bus about 2 minutes after Mickie, once again the bus went silent and they all stared, but they stared at Randy in a different way, they stared at Randy like they just saw him do something brutal while they stared at Mickie like something bad happened to her. What did we do ?, why are we being stared at ?, does it have anything to do with John ?, those 3 questions were buzzing around in Randy and Mickie's heads, they knew that asking them selves wouldn't help, so they thought they'd ask someone in class. Randy decided to ask Adam and Mickie decided to ask Lita.**

"Hey Adam" says Randy

"What do you want ?" asks Adam

"Do you know why everyone was staring at me on the bus this morning ?" he says sounding confused

"Look Randy, we all know what you did to Mickie and John" says Adam angrily

"What did I do ?" snaps Randy

"What didn't you do ?" says Adam before storming off

"What the fuck is going on ?" says Randy out of frustration

"You wanna know what's going on ?" says a mystery person

"Oh give up the spy act Evan, we know it's you" says Ashley

"Damn, ruin the drama why don't ya" snaps Evan

"Shut up and tell me what's going on !!!" snaps Randy getting more frustrated by the second

"Alright, calm down" says Evan "someone spread a rumour that you raped Mickie again and hired someone to push John infront of a bus"

"What ?" says Randy "their are 2 things wrong with that rumour...1. why would I rape Mickie again ?...that was a 1 time thing that happened coz I went insane and 2. I would never hire someone to push someone infront of a bus...I'd either not do it at all or do it myself if someone pissed me off that much"

**Mickie hears about the rumour and walks over to Randy and Evan.**

"So basically...someone has spread a rumour saying that I got raped by Randy again and that he hired someone to push John infront of a bus ?" she says

"Exactly" says Evan

"Well that's bull shit coz 1. Randy isn't a psycho any more...no offence Randy..." says Mickie

"None taken" he says

"And 2. Randy and John are cool now so why the hell would Randy get someone to push John infront of a bus ?...and plus I'd be as mad as hell at Randy if he did that" she continues

"True...so we better tell everyone that nothing happened and that Randy wasn't involved in John's car accident" says Evan

"But the whole 'me and John being cool' thing isn't true" says Randy

"What do you mean it isn't true ?" says Mickie sounding pissed and confused

"Well...me and John had an argument after you left the hospital yesterday" says Randy

"Oh for god sake, now what are we gonna do ?" snaps Mickie "you've just had an argument with John and if you guys don't talk people will ask questions and we'll have to tell them about what happened between me and..."

**When Mickie realised what she was about to say, she immediatly stopped talking hoping no one would ask what happened.**

"What happened between you and who ?" says Evan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the end, sorry the chapter took so long, been busy with other things so...yeah, will Mickie tell Evan about her and Randy sleeping together ?, will they manage to get people to stop believing the rumours ?, who started the rumours ?, read the next chapter to find out.**


	36. And That's The Truth

**We're back at where we left, Evan is looking at Mickie like he's suspicious about a crime while Randy looks at her like she's just done something stupid and he's wondering why she done it and Mickie keeps turning from Evan to Randy because she doesn't know if she wants to reveal the secret so everyone knows the actual truth rather than the rumour or to keep the secret and make Randy lie about his friendship with John being good.**

"Randy...can I talk to you for a sec ?" says Mickie

"Yeah...sure Mickie" says Randy

**Randy and Mickie quickly leave the room, Randy looks furious with Mickie while she's panicking coz she doesn't know what to do.**

**"Randy..." she says**

**Before Mickie could ask him what to do, Randy interupts her furiously saying...**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?!?!...now we have to tell him that you're pregnant with my baby"

"I'm sorry ok" she says "what are we gonna do ?...coz we either tell Evan the truth or we keep another secret"

"What do you mean 'keep another secret' ?" he snaps

"That argument you and John had...we keep that secret and you have to tell people that you and John are cool" says Mickie

"No Mickie...I can't go round saying that" says Randy shaking his head

"Why not ?" she says

"Because it's not like John's never coming back" he snaps "he will come back and if he hears that I've lied about the argument he'll get even more pissed off with me than he is now and everyone will get pissed at us for lying about it"

"True" she says "so are we gonna tell Evan that I'm pregnant with your kid ?"

"Well we have no other choice do we ?" says Randy "come on...we better get back in class before the teacher realises we're out here"

"Yeah true" she says walking in with Randy

**While they were talking, a blonde, bitchy French Canadian heard the whole thing...do you know who it is ?, yes it's Maryse. Maryse walks into the class room with an evil smile on her face, she tells Michelle and Torrie then they ask for the classes attention and they all start to pay attention to Maryse.**

"You all know Mickie and Randy right ?" she says smirking

"Crap...I think she heard us" whispers Mickie to Randy

"Ya think so ?" he whispers angrily back

"Well guess what ?" she continues "when Mickie come back from her little holiday...she slept with Randy and now...she's pregnant with his baby...what a slut !!!"

**Everyone gasps and omg's then turns to Mickie and Randy, Randy turns towards Mickie and sees her eyes fill with tears and then she runs out crying, Ashley runs out after her and Randy just stands there and watches it all happen then out of frustration, he punches the wall and walks out. Everyone just watches as they see Randy with rage and regret in his eyes.**

"Oh my god...that was just...harsh man" says Christian

"Tell me about it...wait hold on what part was harsh ?" says Victoria

"Honestly...I don't know" says Christian

"Right...I'm just gonna figure it out" says Victoria starting to think for a minute "ok they were all harsh

"Why ?" asks Christian

"Coz Randy and Mickie were harsh for sleeping with each other behind John's back...and Maryse is harsh for blabbing it out in front of everyone" she says

"Look Victoria, Randy and Mickie didn't mean for it to happen, Mickie told me what really happened" says Ashley as she walked in

"Really ?, what happened ?" says Layla before everyone gathers around Ashley

"Well...since that bitch blabbed out the story...I guess I can tell you" she says

"I HEARD THAT !!!" shouts Maryse

"I DON'T CARE !!!" shouts Ashley "as I was saying...Mickie came back from Miami all depressed so she bought some Vodka, Randy was also depressed and bumped into Mickie at the ramps then they both finished their bottles of Vodka and like...done it then Mickie told me that she's pregnant and then she told Randy and I guess they told John when they stayed on the bus to go to the hospital to see John"

"Oh yeah and at the hospital Randy and John had an argument about it" says Evan

"How do you know ?" says Ashley

"Randy told me a minute ago" he says

"Oh...ok then" says Ashley

"Wait a minute...what about all those rumours about Randy raping Mickie again and hiring a guy to push John in front of a bus ?" asks Adam

"They're not true" says Evan

"Damn...I feel guilty now" says Adam

"Why do you feel guilty ?" says Lita

"Coz I had a massive go at Randy at the begining of the lesson" he says

"Damn that sucks" says Lita "and when I find out who the person that made that rumour was...I'm gonna kick their ass or asses if it's a bunch of peeps"

"You're not gonna do it alone Lita...I'm kicking their asses too" says Trish

"Yeah, whatever...why don't we all kick their asses ?" says Lita

"Yeah ok, that's fine with me" says Trish

**The bell rings and everyone leaves.**

**That's the end, who made up the rumour ?, why did they make it up ?, are Mickie and Randy ok ?, did John have anything to do with it ?, read the next chapter to find out more.**


	37. Evil New Kids ?

**Mickie's in the girls bathroom crying while Randy's in the boys bathroom sorting out his hand. One person walks into the girls bathroom while the other walks in the boys, Mickie hears them and stops crying and stays silent waiting for them to leave while Randy just looks to see a man dressed in black staring at him, he ignores him and carries on cleaning his hand. ****But, when he realises he hasn't gone, he turns to him slowly with a suspicious look on his face.**

"What do you want ?" he says still looking at the man suspiciously

**The man doesn't answer Randy, he still stands by the worn out blue door and the dirty white tiled walls staring.**

"Ok dude...you're starting to creep me out" says Randy begining to experience fear for the first time for a long time

**The man started to walk slowly towards him as Randy started walking backwards until he walked into the wall, the man got close so Randy kicked him and ran out of the bathroom. He hid on top of some lockers near by and as he saw the man run down the hall, he quickly jumped from the lockers and ran back to the bathroom, he wanted to go in and check on Mickie -since he knew she was next door- but he didn't want to go in the girls bathroom, he checked the time and looked around the hallways, their was still half the lesson left and the halls were deserted, so he went in to find Mickie on the floor crying with fear while a girl who was dressed the same as the man that followed him in the bathroom was walking slowly towards her.**

"MICKIE RUN !!!" he shouted as she looked up to see him

**The girl in black turned to him and smiled, Mickie started to crawl towards the door. The girl then started to stare at Randy the same way the man did, and as Mickie was gonna open the scratched up blue door, the man was back and as she crawled back, he grabbed her and ran away.**

"RANDY !!!" she cried

**Randy turns around to find Mickie gone and being taken by the man, as he went to run after them, the girl grabs his shoulder and as he turns around to say something she hits him with a fire extinguisher and he's knocked out bleeding and she drags him to the back of a black van that she drives with the man where Mickie is and they drive off.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's 3rd lesson, everyone realises that Randy and Mickie are still gone but think they're gonna be late coz of what happened. ****Time goes by slowly throughout 3rd and 4th and then it's lunch, they think that Randy and Mickie run out of school so they just carry on with the rest of the day. The bell went when the school day was over, they all got the bus home and the first thing they all did was go on MSN to see if Randy and Mickie were online. They weren't online so they all talked to decide who's gonna do what so they know where they are. Ashley and Matt decide to call them, there was no answer. Phil, Maria, Jayson and Kelly go to the ramps, they weren't there. Shad, Eve, Jeff and Trish go to the mall, there was no sign of them. Adam, Lita, John Morrison and Melina look around the estate, no Mickie and Randy. Christian, Victoria and Dave check Mickie's house while Chris, Layla and Candice check Randy's house, no one answered the door. Everyone looked everywhere for Randy and Mickie, then they realised their was only 1 place they forgot to check...John's house. They all met up their and knocked on his door, their was an answer. It was John who answered, he had a cast that went up to his thigh and a sling to support his dislocated shoulder and he was in a wheel chair.**

"Hey guys" he said "what are you doing here ?"

"Where's Mickie and Randy ?" says Shad

"I dunno, I haven't seen them since yesterday" says John

"Are you sure ?" says Jayson "coz after what happened in Science today, Randy and Mickie run out and they haven't been seen since, we called them, went to their houses, looked all over the place for them and yet there's no sign of Randy or Mickie"

"Yeah I'm sure" says John "I've been indoors all day coz I can only just about move, and I only just managed to answer the door by my self, so if you think I've kidnapped them or something...you're wrong for 2 reasons, 1. I can barely answer the door with out hurting all over and 2. I wouldn't kidnap my girlfriend or best friend, even though they slept together behind my back and he got her pregnant, I still wouldn't kidnap them"

"Well...who else could've kidnapped them ?" asks Christian

"I think I have an idea" says John

"Really ?" says Matt "who ?"

"I heard a rumour that there was a new girl that likes Randy and a new guy that likes Mickie" says John "it could be them...if what I head is true"

"Oh my god there is a new guy...and a new girl" says Jeff

"But who knew they liked Randy and Mickie ?" says Maria

"Wait I remember something about them" says Candice "I saw them hanging around with Michelle and Cody...so they're bad new"

"Oh yeah...I remember coz I was with you when we saw them" says Victoria

"Yeah me too" says Layla "I know where they live coz I live near them"

"Do you think they're holding Randy and Mickie hostage there ?" says Chris

"Well where else would they hold hem hostage ?" asks Layla

"The forest next to the ramps...urm...thats all I've got" says Chris

"Ok, some of us check the forest...again, and the rest of us will check there house" says Layla

"Ok Layla, you're definetly going to the house coz you know where they live" says Chris "I'm gonna come with you, who else wants to come ?"

"That's a bit of a stupid question Chris" says Evan "coz we're all gonna want to go aren't we ?"

"True" says Chris "so who's gonna go with who ?"

"I'll go with you" says Evan "Tiff...are you gonna come with me, Chris and Layla ?"

"Yeah" says Tiffany

"John, are you gonna stay here ?" says Layla

"Like I said Layla, I can't even open my own front door without struggling...so I can't go" says John

"Ok then" says Layla

**Chris, Layla, Evan, Tiffany, Christian, Victoria, Shad, Eve, Jayson, Kelly and John Morrisongo to the new kids house, Candice, Melina, Matt, Ashley, Jeff, Trish, Phil, Maria, Adam, Lita and Dave go to the forest next to the ramps.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the end of the chapter, sorry it took so long and sorry if it sucks, I've been pretty busy, but yeah any ways, who are the new kids ?, did they kidnap Randy and Mickie ?, how long will it take John to recover ?, read the next chapter to find out.**


	38. We're Coming To The Rescue, Kinda

**Everyone is looking for Randy and Mickie, the people that went to the woods didn't find Randy and Mickie anywhere, so they decided to meet up with the others who went to the new kids house. The people who were looking at there house were all hiding behind cars and bushes on the other side of the road from the house.**

"What are you guys doing here ?" says Layla "aren't you meant to be looking in the woods ?"

"They weren't there" says Matt "we looked everywhere and it was deserted"

Layla sighs out of frustration "ok then, so now we have more look outs I guess"

"Oh yeah just asking this..." says Christian "how are we gonna get inside ?, coz we can't just knock on the door and say 'oh hey evil new kids, give us our friends back' can we ?"

"True" says Layla

"So...you got any ideas on how to get in then ?" says Christian

"None at all" says Layla

"Wait a second" says Candice "I just realised...why am I not mad at Randy and Mickie for sleeping with each other ?"

"Candice...this isn't the time to start getting pissed off with people ok" says Chris

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes

"Ok has anyone got any ideas on how to get in ?" asks Chris

"Urm...paper clip ?" says Phil getting a paper clip out of his pocket

"Are you sure that actually works ?" says Maria

"Of course, I've done it a million times" says Phil bending the paper clip so he can get it in the lock

"Well now thats sorted, how are we gonna search them without getting caught ?" asks Kelly

"Ok, some of us are gonna have to look out while the rest sneak in and look" says Layla

"Well not a lot of us can go in there, only like 5 or 6 of us could go in" says Chris "so why don't me, you, Christian, Victoria, Phil and Maria go look around the house while the rest look out"

"Alright then, but one problem...we've got like 22 of us and 6 out of 22 are going in while 16 of us are looking out" says Adam

"Never knew you were good at Math" says Victoria "but any ways, he has a point...aren't they gonna get suspicious ?"

"True...so who's gonna watch where ?" says Lita

"I know" says Shad "why don't some of us watch outside the house, some watch on one corner of the street and the others watch on the other"

"Good idea" says Layla

**Shad, Eve, Jayson, Kelly, Matt, Ashley, Jeff and Trish go to one corner while Adam, Lita, John M, Melina, Dave, Candice, Evan and Tiffany go to the other while Chris, Layla, Christian, Victoria, Phil and Maria go inside to look for Randy and Mickie.**

"Ok, now who's gonna look where ?" whispers Victoria "coz I think it's a bad idea if we all stick together"

"Good point" says Chris "3 of us look downstairs while the other 3 look upstairs"

"Good idea" says Layla "me, you and Christian look up while you guys look down"

"Am I doing a good job ?" says Christian looking up

Chris sighs from frustration and slaps the back of Christian's head "you're such an idiot"

"Damn, does no one have a sense of humour these days ?" says Christian rubbing the back of his head

"I do" says Victoria giggling

"Good" says Christian smiling

"Ok can we focus ?" says Layla

"Yeah, and about the groups Layla" says Maria "I think that me and Phil should go with either you or Chris while Victoria and Christian go with one of you, since you guys are pretty much the ones who know what they're doing"

"True" says Christian "Layla's coming with us then since Chris has no sense of humour and he hits me"

"Whatever" says Chris "so who's going up and who's staying down ?"

"We should stay down" says Phil "coz what if we're gonna go in the basement ?, it might be locked and since I'm good at opening doors with paper clips, I can unlock it"

"Ok, so we're going up" says Layla walking up the stairs "call us if you find anything"

"We will" says Chris "ok, I'll look in the kitchen, Maria you look in the living room and Phil you look in their basement since you're the only one that can open the door with a paper clip"

"Ok then" says Phil before they all split up

**Phil finds the door to their basement, he discovers the door is slightly open and sneaks in. He walks down the stairs slowly and quietly, then he finds Randy and Mickie tied up back to back, the people that kidnapped them were watching them laughing. Phil stays in the same spot and starts watching and listening to them.**

"LET US GO !" shrieks Mickie

"Not until you tell us why you won't date us ?" says the mystery man chuckling

"We already told you, we're taken" says Randy

"And we don't cheat either so sorry, we're unavaliable" says Mickie

"Look Mickie, everyone knows you guys do cheat" says the mystery woman "you two slept with each other behind John and Candice's backs"

"And we were pissed out of our heads, god does anyone listen to that part of the story ?" says Randy getting frustrated

"Look, we'll kill you if you don't go out with us ok ?" says the mystery man

"What ?, are you kidding me ?" snaps Randy

"We'll give you time to think about it while we get a couple drinks" says the women as she starts walking up the stairs

**As Phil heard the whole thing he rushed from the door and went to find Chris and Maria, he found them and told them everything then they went to get Layla, Christian and Victoria to tell them everything and they rushed to the basement as quick as they could to find Mickie and Randy arguing about what to do. Christian bangs their heads together so they'd shut up.**

"Ok, you guys are gonna shut the fuck up while we help you get the fuck out of here" whispers Christian

"Oh thank god" says Mickie as Christian and Victoria start untying her and Randy

**As Randy and Mickie were untied, everyone started making their way out of the house, but they were caught by the mystery people. They all stared thinking "oh crap" but their thoughts changed to "oh my god" when the mystery people removed their masks.**

**That's the end of the chapter, sorry it took so long, I just got a little lazy then I got busy working on the longest MV I've ever made, it was a Mickie MV I made coz of her release which was the most stupidest and pathetic release in WWE History, and then I was in Florida for about 10 days, and by the way this fan fic will probably be coming to an end around Chapter 40-50 because the fan fic is just really long and I kinda wanna work on a new one now. But any ways, who were the mystery people ?, why have their identities shocked everyone ?, read the next chapter to find out.**


	39. The Mystery People

**We're back to where we left, everyones still staring in shock at the mystery people. When they saw their shocked faces they just stood there and gave them an evil smile.**

"Oh my god...it's...it's you" says Randy

"Yes Randy, it's me" says Ted

"Dude, how did you find me ?" says Randy "and how did you get out ?"

"Wait a minute, you know this guy ?" asks Mickie

"And when you say 'how did you get out ?', what are you talking about ?" says Chris

"Yeah I know him, when I went to Florida for the summer last year...we kinda got in a fight and he nearly killed me then he got arrested...and before he got arrested he told that when he got out, he'd find me and make my life a living hell" says Randy

"But I don't get it, he tried to get with Mickie and got the other girl to get you" says Christian

"Oh yeah" says Randy "why have you been making Mickie's life a living hell instead of mine ?"

"Coz I know you love Mickie" says Ted "but you've been hiding it by going out with Candice, and I know that if I made Mickie's life a living hell...it would make yours a living hell too, but a pleasure to me and my friend Alicia here"

"How does Alicia come into this ?, coz I don't remember being involved in anything with her" says Mickie

"Urm...how could you not remember ?" says Alicia "remember when you went on that trip in Canada ?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mickie hears the last few words and starts having flashbacks from a trip in Toronto she went to 3 years ago with her friends in Virginia on a school trip. She remembers hanging around in the hotel lobby with her friends then she accidently bumped into Alicia.**

_"Sorry" she said as she carried on walking with her friends_

_**As Mickie was walking she got stopped by Alicia and she got slapped.**_

_"Where I'm from, when people bump into you...you don't let them get away with it" she says getting in Mickie's face_

_"Back off will ya it was an accident" says Mickie shoving Alicia out of the way_

_"I don't care" says Alicia pulling her back_

_"Look if you don't wanna get a beating you better piss off" snaps Mickie_

_"What about I give you a beating for barging into me" snaps Alicia_

_"I bumped into you by accident...I didn't barge into you" says Mickie_

_"Whatever, bitch" says Alicia before slapping her again_

_**Mickie slaps Alicia back then they start fighting, Mickie's friends and Alicia's friends manage to break them up 10 minutes later.**_

_"IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN...I'LL MAKE YOU LIFE A LIVING HELL !" shouts Alicia as she gets pulled away from her friends_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ohhh, I remember now" says Mickie "I dunno why you made a big fuss over that, it was an accident"

"What happened ?" says Victoria

"Well, I was on a trip in Canada with my friends from Virginia 3 years ago, I accidently bumped into Alicia and she got all pissed about it which pissed me off, so we got in a fight" says Mickie

"Damn, that girl has problems" says Victoria

"HEY !, SHUT YOUR MOUTH !" Alicia snaps

"MAKE ME BITCH !" Victoria snaps back

"SHUT UP !" snaps Randy

"Look, can you guys just leave and let us get on with our business ?" says Ted

"HELL NO !" says Christian hitting Ted "RUN !"

**Everyone runs out the house with Ted and Alicia chasing them, they all run in different directions so they can get the others who were look outs to run away too. They all manage to lose Ted and Alicia and they all hide at the ramps.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Randy, can I talk to you for a minute ?" asks Mickie

"Yeah sure" says Randy walking into the forest with Mickie "what's up ?"

"Well...about earlier when Ted said that you loved me and that you were going out with Candice to hide it...is it true ?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the end folks, is Randy really hiding his feelings for Mickie by dating Candice ?, what will Candice think if it's true ?, is Candice angry with Randy and Mickie ?, is John still angry with Randy and Mickie ?, read the next chapter to find out.**


	40. So In Love With 2

**After Mickie asked the question Randy just stared at her blankly, Mickie was waiting for him to answer but got impatient and said...**

"Well...are you gonna answer me or just stand there staring at me like I'm talking another language ?"

Randy sighed "ok fine, I still love you...I've been trying to get over you by going out with Candice coz I know you wanna be with John, but I can't Mickie, I just can't"

**Candice went to look for Randy, she found him talking to Mickie and then she hid behind a giant tree and started listening to what they were saying.**

"So...what you're saying is...you only went out with Candice to get over me...and it's not working" says Mickie

"Yes that's what I'm saying" says Randy "but I do love Candice...just not as much as I love you"

"Oh" says Mickie not knowing what else to say

"Do you love me ?" says Randy breaking the awkward silence

**Randy broke the silence for a second but the silence came back after Mickie still didn't know what to say, but when he asked her if she loved him, she realised that she did, she was in love with two. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to choose both of them, but she knew she couldn't (urm...just a random question...would I get sued coz I used song lyrics in my fan fic ?...=P...ehh I doubt they owners of the lyrics would read this any ways...=P).**

"I love you" she says

**Randy looks into her eyes, Mickie tries not to look into his but she can't resist. After staring into each others eyes, they lean in and kiss each other passionately.**

****

**Candice sees them kiss and heard what they said about each other and ran away crying. She bumps into someone and is suprised when she sees who it is.**

"John ?" she says wiping her tears "I thought you couldn't go out"

"I know" he says

"So what are you doing out ?" says Candice

"I got bored" says John "so I thought I'd go around looking for you guys to see how getting Mickie and Randy back was going"

"Well there's no point" says Candice

"Why ?" says John

"Coz Randy and Mickie love each other and they kissed" she says starting to cry again

"What ?" says John "are you joking ?"

"No" says Candice crying and shaking her head, she hugs John

**John had mixed emotions, he was shocked, angry, devestated, sad, but worst of all, heartbroken. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or to attempt to beat the living hell out of Randy, so he just stayed there hugging Candice not reacting at all.**

"Aren't you sad or anything John ?" says Candice still crying and hugging him

"Yeah" says John "but I dunno if I wanna cry my eyes out or attempt to beat the living hell out of Randy"

"Don't do anything for now John" says Candice "coz when Mickie gives birth to that baby, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of her"

"And when I'm better, can I beat the living shit out of Randy" says John

"Yeah" says Candice "can you take me home ?"

"Sure" says John before taking Candice home

****

**After walking to Candice's house silently, John says goodbye to Candice but as he was about to leave Candice called his name. As he turned back round Candice kissed him, John was shocked that she kissed him, and he knew he still loved Mickie, but he didn't care that he loved her because she kissed Randy, so John kisses Candice back.**

"Do you wanna come inside ?" she says putting her arms around his neck

"Sure" he says smiling as he walked into Candice's house

**Candice takes him upstairs to her room, they kiss, one thing leads to another then 2 hours later they end up cuddling in bed.**

"Wow" says John smiling

"Yeah" says Candice smiling "wait a minute...how did we manage this when your in crutches and everything ?"

"I have no idea" he says "oh yeah, does this mean we've both broke up with Mickie and Randy and we're going out ?"

"I have no idea" she says

**Candice's mum arrives home and Randy knocks on the door 5 minutes later, she lets him in and he goes upstairs to look for Candice. Candice and John don't know Candice's mum arrived home or that Randy was here, he walks into the bedroom and sees them as they all stare at each other in shock.**

****

**That's the end, I'm getting stuff done a little quicker now, hopefully this'll last...=P, any ways, how will Randy react to Candice and John sleeping with eachother ?, how will John and Candice react that Randy found them ?, how will Mickie react when she finds out about them ?, has John and Candice broke up with Randy and Mickie ?, are John and Candice together now ?, are Randy and Mickie together now ?, read the next chapter to find out, sorry this fan fic is so long...=P**


	41. Here It Comes !

**Randy is still staring at John and Candice in shock as they done the same to Randy. John and Candice couldn't believe Randy was here and they didn't know how he got in while Randy felt the same way John did when he found out that Randy and Mickie kissed.**

"WHAT FUCKERY IS THIS ?" he snaps (lols...I got that quote from a Christian icon...XD)

"Well what fuckery was it when you were kissing Mickie ?" snaps Candice

"What are you talking about ?" says Randy pretending it never happened

"Oh don't give me that crap Randy" she snaps "I saw you and Mickie kiss and I heard you tell each other that you loved each other"

"Ok fine we said it" says Randy "but thats nothing compared to sleeping with John"

"Well you can talk about sleeping with Mickie too" says Candice "and you didn't just have sex with Mickie...you got her pregnant"

"I WAS DRUNK CANDICE !" snaps Randy "I didn't even know what I was doing and I didn't realise we had sex until I woke up the next day"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN RANDY !" says Candice "YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER GIRL PREGNANT AND YOU TOLD HER THAT YOU LOVED HER AND YOU KISSED HER !...NOW JUST GET OUT !...IT'S OVER BETWEEN US !"

"And tell Mickie it's over between us too" says John

"FINE THEN !" snaps Randy before storming out

****

**Randy goes home and calls Mickie and tells her everything, Mickie cries and tells Randy to come over and he does then stays there for the night, and no nothing happens. Now since I can't think of nothing else to write I'm just gonna skip I dunno, 6 months later. Over the past 6 months there have been fights, arguments etc., but Randy and Mickie have been together since what happened and so have John and Candice. Everyone stopped talking to them after about 2 months after they started arguing because they got irritated by them, but they're all still friends with each other and they all thought it was different with out them at first but after a few weeks they got used to it. Mickie is about 7 months pregnant now, she recently found out she's expecting a girl and she is trying to decide on a name with Randy that they both like. Now I can't think of anything else to write again so I'm just gonna write some stuff with everyone else.**

"I'm bored" says Maria

"Me too" says Victoria

"Is it just me, or are people starting to find it weird without Mickie, Randy, John and Candice around ?" says Chris

**Just as Chris said that, Candice was walking around with a smoothie in her hands with John and she trips and it goes all over Mickie which causes a massive argument between them with Mickie and Candice arguing about the smoothie while John and Randy argued about Candice apologizing.**

"Speaking of the devils" says Layla as she nods her head in the direction they're arguing in

"Ugh, they're arguing again ?" says Kelly rolling her eyes

"Nah, they're having a debate on tacos" says Phil

**Everyone looks at Phil in a strange way.**

"What ?, I'm in one of those moods today" he says

"Yeah, I still wonder why we're not used to that" says Ashley

"Urm, why are you losers still sitting around while there's a funny argument going on over there ?" says Maryse as she walks by with Torrie and Michelle

"Coz them arguing is the reason why we stopped talking to them" says Trish "and I don't get how everyone can still find them arguing entertaining, they've been arguing pretty much non stop for 6 months, surely it gets boring coz we got bored of it after about 2 months"

"Now you mention it, it is kinda boring" says Torrie "plus now I'm seeing Candice argue with Mickie all the time, I'm pretty much over what Mickie did to her, and it was coz of her that I started hanging around with Maryse and Michelle so...I guess it's safe to hang around with you guys now"

"Ok, no offence Torrie...but that's kinda pathetic that you stopped hanging around with you're friends coz of some girl" says Lita

"Oh, so I'm pathetic ?" says Torrie "and this is coming from a girl who 2 timed Matt Hardy for someone who calls themself Edge"

"Oh no she didn't" says Adam

"Ok did you just cuss my boyfriend ?" says Lita

"Yeah I just did" says Torrie "and what are you gonna do about it ?"

**Lita smiles and takes Torrie down and they start fighting, people stop watching Mickie, Randy, Candice and John argue and they start watching Lita and Torrie fight. Mickie, Randy, Candice and John carry on arguing while teachers try to split up the fight, but then another fight starts between John and Randy, Mickie tries to move away from the fight but Candice gets in her way then John accidently bumps into Candice then Candice bumps into Mickie and Mickie falls over and her water breaks, everyone stops fighting and goes over to Mickie.**

"Ow !" says Mickie starting to cry

"What's that puddle on the floor ?" says Matt

"MY WATER BROKE YOU DUMB ASS !" snaps Mickie in pain

"Alright calm down" says Matt

"WELL HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY WATERS BROKE WHEN IT'S NOT MEANT TO ?" says Mickie

"Well when was it meant to break ?" says Matt

"IN 2 FUCKING MONTHS !" says Mickie "OH GOD THIS HURTS !...CAN SOMEONE CALL A GOD DAMN AMBULANCE ALREADY ?"

**Randy calls 911 ( Somebody Call 911 sorry had to do that...=P) and an ambulance arrives 10 minutes later, Randy goes in the ambulance with Mickie and everyone is told to go to lessons.**

**That's the end, will Mickie be ok ?, will the baby be ok ?, what will they name the baby ?, what's gonna happen between Mickie, Randy, Candice and John ?, will anything else happen between Lita and Torrie ?, read the next chapter to find out.**


	42. The War Is Over

**We're at the hospital now, Mickie is lying on a hospital bed crying and panicking because she's early. Randy is at her side trying to calm her down, but she won't listen.**

"Mickie, please calm down, stressing out isn't exactly gonna help when you give birth" he says

"And you keep telling me the same thing every 5 fucking minutes isn't helping either !" she snaps

"Well sorry, I'm just trying to help" says Randy

**A few doctors and nurses come in to check if Mickie was doing ok, they could see she wasn't.**

"Is she gonna be ok ?" says Randy holding Mickie's hand

"Not really" says one of the doctors "she is 2 months early"

"Yeah I think I know that" says Randy

"Randy I'm scared" says Mickie holding on to his hand tighter

"Don't worry" says Randy before kissing her passionately "you'll be ok"

**After that they just done whatever happens during birth, I can't really be bothered to explain coz I sort of want to get this over and done with coz I can't be bothered to write this fan fic anymore really coz I'm going blank on ideas =P.**

  
****

**While Mickie's giving birth, everyone is sitting in class talking about it instead of actually doing any work, even the teacher was talking about it. But there were only 2 people that said nothing and those people were John and Candice, they weren't talking at all, they just sat looking out of the window silently feeling bad for Mickie, something they haven't felt for her for a very long time. After a while, Candice thought of an idea that sounded crazy, but she thought it'd feel right if she went through with it so she turned to John.**

"Hey John, I just thought of an idea, but it might sound crazy" says Candice

"What is it ?" says John

"I was thinking about seeing Mickie" says Candice

"But we can't" says John "coz Randy will get all pissed at us for showing up then it'll just cause another huge row between us"

Jayson over hears their conversation "you guys are planning to see Mickie ?"

"Well she is, I'm not" says John

"Well if you are let me just say good luck, coz we all know what Orton's like" he says "he'll probably rip your heads off"

"Yeah we know" says John "that's why I'm dragging you guys along"

"WHAT ?" Jayson shrieks "I don't wanna get involved in your shenanigans"

"Dude, did you just say shenanigans ?" says Adam turning around

"It's official" says Christian turning around "JTG is a reekazoid"

"Yeah...Edge and Christian say you're a reekazoid Jay"

"Hey I'm not a reekazoid" says Christian

"Oh yeah I forgot your real name was Jason and some people call you Jay" says Adam

"Oh yeah Christian, did you just call me JTG ?" says Jayson smiling

"Yeah, and dude, stop smiling like that, it's creepy" says Christian

"Well I'm really happy coz someone finally called me JTG" says Jayson

"Yeah whatever" he says as he rolled his eyes "so what were you talking about ?"

"Candice was thinking about seeing Mickie and Randy at the hospital" says John "and I was saying we should take everyone else which is why Jayson said shenanigans"

"Right, do you think we should go ?" says Christian "coz I don't mind going"

"Same here" says Adam

"OK WE'RE GOING TO SEE MICKIE AND RANDY !" Christian announces at the top of his voice "WHO'S COMING ?"

**Everyone decided to go, so they all left and made their way to the hospital.**

****

**Everyone arrives at the hospital, they find Mickie's room and all wait outside there. A doctor walks out and wonders what they're doing here.**

"What are you doing here ?" he says

"We want to see Mickie" says Candice

"Unfortunetly you can't see her now, you're gonna have to wait for her" the doctor says

"Ok then" says Candice "should we wait here or somewhere else"

"Go in the waiting room" says the doctor

"Ok" she says before going into the waiting room with everyone else

****

**Time went by slowly, everyone was waiting anxiously for a doctor to come in and give them permission to see Mickie. After waiting for about 3 hours in the hospital, they found out that Mickie gave birth to a girl. Despite being 2 months early, the baby was fine, Mickie and Randy were still deciding on a name. One of the doctors ask if they want visitors coming in, they said it's ok, so everyone went in. Mickie and Randy were suprised to see everyone, especially John and Candice. It was all silent until Matt broke the silence.**

"Hey" says Matt "you guys ok ?"

"Yeah we're fine" says Mickie "urm...can we talk to John and Candice alone ?"

"Yeah sure" says Matt before going out with everyone except for John and Candice

"Urm...so why did you guys come here ?" asks Randy suspiciously

"Well it was Candice's idea" says John

"I thought we'd come by and see if Mickie was ok" says Candice "we feel really bad about causing her to be early and we wanted to come here and say we're sorry and want to put the last 6 months behind us and be friends again"

"Urm...I dunno what to say" says a shocked Randy

"Well I know what to say" says Mickie "I forgive you"

"That's awesome" says Candice as she hugged Mickie

"Randy, do you forgive them ?" asks Mickie before everyone started looking at Randy

Randy was quiet for a minute then he finally answered "I forgive you guys"

"You know, you and John should hug" says Candice

"Yeah" says Mickie before they both start chanting 'hug' until they hugged

**After they hugged that's when everyone walked in, they were all suprised to see that John and Randy were hugging instead of fighting and that Mickie and Candice were shouting at John and Randy to hug instead of at each other.**

"Oh my god" says Lita "you guys aren't fighting"

"Yeah, it's like...weird" says Trish rubbing her head in confusion

"Someone pinch me I think I'm dreaming" says Matt before Ashley pinches her "ow !"

"Well you're not dreaming, this is real shit" says Ashley

"Yeah, but any ways, what are you gonna call your baby ?" asks Candice

"I like the name Beth" says Randy

"Ok, she's called Beth" says Mickie smiling

****

**Ok that's the end of the final chapter, sorry it sucked and I kinda got the name Beth from Glee when Puck wanted Quin to call their baby Beth...=P, but yeah thanks for reading Love Wars ladies and gentlemen...damn I felt like Michael Cole then lols...=P...I'll be writing my next fan fic soon, it's gonna be a John and Mickie one, yeah this one was gonna be a John and Mickie one then it sorta slipped to Randy and Mickie...but don't worry peeps, this one is all John and Mickie...=P, yeah I've had a few ideas on what this one is gonna be about, but I'm gonna suprise you guys...=P...if you know my YouTube account JamieEvsxx...a trailer/preview thing of my 2nd fan fic will be up when I have ideas and everything...=P, so yeah I'm gonna shut up and end this, thanks to everyone who read Love Wars and goodbye xxx.**


End file.
